Breaking Barriers
by TheCrystalBlueArtist
Summary: -But I hope you realize that I'm not remotely finished. After all, the boy had merely been a way to get to you. The journey for you has just begun..."
1. Chapter 1

A/N I anticipate this story getting quite long... perhaps 20 chapters or more. The more reviews I receive the more chapters I put up :D

So if you're looking for instant gratification, this probably isn't the story for you and feel free to leave...

But I wish you would stay ;D I promise there will be eventual smut :D Sometimes waiting brings the most gratification.

If you're looking for a well thought out sequal to the movie Labyrinth, then you're definitely in the right place.

So without further ado... enjoy!

Breaking Barriers

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great-"

"Stop," Jareth stretched out his hand toward her, wary. Slowly, he pulled out from somewhere on his parson a crystal ball, "Look, Sarah. Look what I'm offering you. Your dreams..."

"-And my kingdom is as great," Sarah repeated herself.

Jareth began to look uneasy.

"I ask for so little- just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want..."

Sarah continued once again, her brow furrowing in concentration.

"My kingdom as great... my kingdom as great... damn, I can never remember that line..."

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave..." Jareth outstretched a proffered hand towards Sarah, beckoning.

Sarah, still lost in thought, tried to remember the words that would save herself and her brother from the Goblin King's wrath. A few moments passed. Jareth held his breath, expectant. Suddenly, Sarah looked up with wonder on her face and spoke in a triumphant voice:

"You have no power over me."

And that's when Sarah's world caved in.

Sarah wrote these words within her journal, completing the story of her journey into the Labyrinth. Looking back on the faded green notebook, Sarah sighed with satisfaction, feeling a great burden lifting from her shoulders- one that had been plaguing her for months. She could now carry on with her life. Yet, as she put her notebook away, she had to wonder: Where was Jareth now? Could he possibly be watching...?

With a mental shake of the head, Sarah dismissed the thought. She couldn't imagine that the Goblin King had truly meant what he had offered her. It was an act. He wanted her love probably about as much as she wanted his.

Which was not at all, right?

Of course. She had wanted to get Toby home safely and that was all. And she had succeeded. Still, Sarah wondered if she would ever completely forget the demons of her past. She knew she would absolutely try her hardest to though.

It was time to begin life after facing the Labyrinth.

Somewhere, not quite so far away as someone might think, Jareth WAS watching Sarah within a crystal ball. His mismatched eyes- one hazel, the other blue, gazed intently into the depths of the crystal. For a brief instant, the mask of indifference Jareth usually kept in place fell away.

"How eloquently you put our story into words, Sarah," Jareth murmured to himself, "Unfortunately those words put an end to my quest to capture your brother-"

He gently stroked the smooth crystal's surface.

"-But I hope you realize that I'm not remotely finished. After all, the boy had merely been a way to get to you. The journey for you has just begun..."

Jareth's thoughts were cut off as he continued to gaze into the crystal ball. Distracted by what he saw, he brought the crystal ball closer to his face and watched the scene within with more intensity. He watched in faint astonishment as Sarah pulled her notebook back out from its hiding place. She began writing again, with slow, deliberate strokes. A profound afterthought:

Jareth's Return

Jareth's astonished expression was soon replaced by one of sheer amusement. Laughing, he hurled the crystal ball into the air.

Sarah drove through her old neighborhood almost reverently. She had never before fully appreciated this area's beauty. This place had been her home for eighteen years, and for the first time she was looking at it with new eyes. The leaves on the trees were just coming into their full form. Small flower gardens were tended to in almost every yard. Quaint picket fences skirted the sidewalks. Houses were kept neat and tidy and old neighbors of Sarah's noticed her as she drove by and waved. Sarah waved back, excited and happy to be home. Suddenly, Sarah wished that she had happy memories of her first year at college to share with these friends and neighbors. Sadly, she did not.

Sarah had been extremely disappointed with college life. At first she was excited- ecstatic even- to escape the every day doldrums of her life. She would meet amazing people, experience new things, become a part of something- at least that's what her college claimed to do for its students. So far, though, Sarah had only realized one thing: that she was an outsider.

Ever since her encounter with the Labyrinth, things had been different for her. Of course, she had been something of an odd duck to begin with, but in the back of her mind, she thought she would grow out of it eventually. She had still been in that phase of her life when she had been thwarted by a Goblin King and had traveled through a mysterious ?nd difficult maze.

But her life had changed dramatically after that. Gone were her childhood fantasies. She had realized after her journey that she had been wasting her life- dreaming it away, really. She decided it was time to actually live. So she put away her toys and costumes, and neatly tucked away all her fantasies. She became, quite suddenly, Simple Sarah. Not Sarah the Princess or Sarah the Adventurer. Simply Simple Sarah.

Her college was several hours away from her home. But she did not blame distance for the obvious difference there was between her and the other people there. She could not quite put her finger on it. She just didn't belong. She had tried making friends, but no one wanted to hear about Simple Sarah's boring life. Guys were interested in her looks, but once they got to know her a little bit, they always backed off. At times she wished she could go back to that innocent Sarah. The Sarah who had been so willing at the time to risk her own brother's safety for the sake of her fantasy, but she just couldn't. Something, or someone was preventing it.

But none of that mattered right now. Sarah was home again- and it felt wonderful. After an overwhelming first year at college, Sarah welcomed the familiarity of her old victorian home, her childish bedroom, and all the beautiful, if somewhat naive, memories that came with it. She would live here for the remainder of her summer under the care and devotion of her father, stepmother, and most importantly, her five-year-old brother, Toby, who simply worshipped the ground she walked on.

As soon as Sarah walked through the door, she was greeted exuberantly by her family. But Sarah felt a certain need to be alone. So as soon as she got in her hugs and hellos she walked straight to her bedroom. After putting away all her things, Sarah flopped down on top of her bed, her thick brown hair cascading across her old blue dinosaur pillow.

She lay there for quite some time- simply existing and knowing that that was enough for now. Occasionally she'd gaze across at her room, silently caressing every detail of it. As thoughts passed through her mind, she quietly dismissed them. She had been thinking nonstop for her entire first year of college. Right now what she wanted to do was relax.

But, sometimes Fate has a hand in destinies, especially one as great as Sarah's.

Inexplicably, Sarah's gaze fell on her old Escher poster. Without quite realizing it, she lost herself in its strange optical illusion. It was impossible to tell whether the stairs in the poster were supposed to be concave or convex and whether the people were walking up or down those stairs. It was while Sarah was staring at the poster, so transfixed, that a thought crossed her mind she found impossible to dismiss.

The Labyrinth.

It raced through her mind, suddenly, like lightning through a dull sky, thick with clouds. She had very nearly forgotten of its existence. New thoughts had pushed old ones out. Sarah frowned to herself. She had been very busy trying not to think, what made the Labyrinth enter her mind now? It must have been her sudden exposure to the things of her childhood, Sarah decided. After all, it had been almost nine months since she had visited her home.

Satisfied with that answer, Sarah went back to that quiet, non-thinking place in her mind.

At least, she tried to.

Thoughts of the Labyrinth kept creeping, unbidden, into her mind. She remembered, quite suddenly, Ludo's innocent smile- how he couldn't pronounce the 'r' in her name; and Hoggle, how he had bravely jumped onto the giant robot goblin's back in order to save her and the rest of the companions; and Sir Didymus with his unfailing courage and valor. These memories poured onto her as a ray of sunshine. And for a moment, she basked in its warmth. But they were soon clouded over by one other.

Sarah felt an icy prickle on the back of her neck. It drizzled slowly, as an ice cube, melting down along her spine. She knew she was forgetting someone...

With another jolt it came to her. One hazel eye and one blue eye seared the very core of her soul- hot to the touch. A smirk, appearing in the corner of his mouth, ridiculed her. His stance was elegant and his demeanor mocking, clever and caustic, yet somehow beautiful and mysterious at the same time...

The Goblin King.

Her mind had nearly blocked out the memory of him. But he had left a mark on her, a mark that was still sore and still deep despite the years that had passed. She had been hurt by what he had done to her and her brother, yet also horribly confused by emotions that she hadn't experienced before. One emotion, however, she had recognized right away. Anger. She had felt its presence several times throughout the Labyrinth.

On the other hand, she had felt happiness. Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus had become loyal friends in the short amount of time that she spent with them. She had also felt triumph. After succeeding in different obstacles throughout the Labyrinth she had felt on top of the world- invincible, even.

Suddenly, in need to remind herself of what had happened four years ago, Sarah began looking for her journal.

However, not a minute passed by before her stepmother called Sarah down for dinner. Sarah yelled back "Coming!" and hustled down the stairs.

Sarah sat down at the table and began to dig into her meal with sudden appetite. Her father and stepmother eyed each other warily at Sarah's uncommon behavior. After a quick moment of silent communication, Sarah's father cleared his throat.

"So Sarah, I know we asked you this last time we spoke with you on the phone, but have you finally decided on a major yet?"

His question was met with silence.

"Sarah," he spoke, louder this time. Sarah jumped.

"Hmm?" she asked absentmindedly.

Her father repeated the question.

"Well," Sarah said with a sigh after swallowing a mouthful of food, "I've finally gotten it narrowed down to three- no, wait- four different things," Sarah resumed her consumption with vigor. Toby watched her with a comical, astonished look on his face.

Her father prompted.

"And those would be...?"

Sarah looked up, and, after a moment of silence, realized the question was, again, directed at her. Sarah swallowed thickly.

"Creative writing, screenplay writing, visual arts and, of course, acting- although that last one is seeming more and more like an impossible dream," especially for Simple Sarah, she thought to herself. Sarah stared morosely at her evening meal, thoughts again, turned inward.

"Sarah," began her stepmother, "are you feeling all right? You are acting a bit-" she exchanged glances with her husband, "uncharacteristic..."

Sarah glanced at her suddenly empty plate and her father and stepmother's nearly full plates.

"Oh," gasped Sarah, "no, I'm just tired from the traveling and a bit disoriented yet..." Sarah quickly stood up and pushed her chair in.

"Pardon me, but may I be excused? I'm sorry but it feels... strange being here again..."

And, despite her supposed exhaustion moments before, Sarah fairly flew up the stairs to her bedroom. She wasn't sure why, but she had an urgent need to find that notebook. It was as if there was a sudden constant tapping on her shoulder- one she knew that wouldn't go away until she answered it.

An hour or so later, a disheveled Sarah finally admitted she had lost her journal. She had combed through every inch of her room, but a journal had not been forthcoming. Sarah was about ready to collapse on her bed again and admit defeat when yet another thought struck her. Sarah flew back downstairs in much the same fashion she had flown up them. She quickly found her parents, as they were where she left them, and hastily asked them if they had seen her journal. She gave a brief description.

Her father shook his head, but her stepmother replied:

"I seem to remember something of that sort in Toby's possession the other day. Sarah, I hate to tell you this, especially in your present state, but he had a crayon in his other hand, and that can only mean one thing..."

Her stepmother noted Sarah's stricken face, "I'm sorry dear, I didn't think twice about it at the time."

Sarah tried to calm down. How had she gotten so nervous? It was only a stupid journal. But even as she thought that, she heard her voice, anxious and wheedling:

"Well, where's Toby? I have a few questions to ask him..."

Her stepmother shook her head.

"Oh, honey, can't it wait till tomorrow? He just fell asleep and he's going through this phase now..."

"No!" Sarah nearly shouted, then checked herself. What was wrong with her?

"I mean, yes. Yes. I will," she repeated, "silly of me... goodnight."

Her parents each gave her a kiss on the forehead, but both had anxious looks in their eyes, and both wondered what was truly on their daughter's mind.

Sarah did not sleep well that night. Not only did it take several hours for her to fall asleep in the first place, but her dreams were plagued by troubling images that invoked strange emotions within her. She dreamed of her journal. Her heart ached with enormous longing. Toby had her notebook and he wouldn't give it back. He'd hold it out in front of her, and every time Sarah made a grab for it she was convinced that this time she'd get it. But no, Toby pulled it away from her grasp just before her fingers touched it. She also dreamed of being lost in the Labyrinth. She'd turn a corner and find a deep hole that led to nothing, or a dead end, or something to prevent her from continuing. Or she dreamed of fighting the robot over and over again. Somehow every time she thought she destroyed it, it would come back to life, making it impossible for Sarah to travel through the gates to the Goblin City.

But more than anything, Sarah dreamed of Jareth. She was in the crystal ballroom again, surrounded by splendor, and Jareth danced with her- a smirk on his lips, but a strange look of... wanting in his eyes. The look was haunting, and for a moment, everything faded out from around her until it was just Sarah... and him. When she finally came to her senses, she went to grasp the chair that she knew would shatter her reverie. Before she swung it, she looked back at Jareth, knowing in her heart that he was sad to see her go...

Sarah awoke with a start, disoriented. The room was spinning about her and she felt a falling sensation in the pit of her stomach. But Sarah accepted these assaults on her senses. The symptoms were almost ordinary to her now. She knew she'd feel like this after dancing in so careless a fashion... so close to Jareth... The dress she was wearing was huge and gaudy. She felt stifled suddenly. It took quite a bit of her strength not to start tearing at it. The clock chimed. A strange feeling settled in her. How much time did she have left? What time was it?

Slowly, Sarah realized that she was at home. The heaviness of the dress was actually her blankets around her slumbering form. They were twisted as a result of the strange dreams that had plagued her. The chiming of the grandfather clock within the ballroom was actually the clock from the downstairs entryway.

The feeling that came with the thought of Jareth being so near her, was not so easily explained.

Sarah glanced at her alarm clock; 10:00 am.

It took her a moment to remember why she had an urgent need to get up and out of bed. Then she remembered- the notebook.

Sarah clamored out of bed, threw off her oppressive covers and pushed her hands through the white wooly sleeves of her robe. She needed to find Toby. Sarah hadn't forgotten the dream she had had of the notebook. She prayed that something of that nature would not occur. She wasn't sure what would happen if she didn't get that book, but she knew it wouldn't be good. Quickly, Sarah made her way to Toby's bedroom, but once there, she paused.

The lights were turned off. An unruly cloud had thrust itself over the sun, making the day seem darker than it should have. Sarah half expected lightning to streak through the sky. It was very quiet in the bedroom, very eerie. Sarah strained her ears for the sound of Toby's quiet breathing, but she didn't want to startle him out of sleep and cause him to cry. Sarah looked surreptitiously at the bed.

It was empty.

There was one terrible moment of flashback. Surely this had happened before? As Deja Vu clutched its icy hand around her neck, Sarah threw back the covers on the bed. Toby was missing. The incident was horribly familiar. She remembered the night she had lost Toby to the Goblin King and the scene before her now was perfectly the same.

Sarah glanced around the room in worry and spoke softly, calling out his name.

"Toby?"

The room remained quiet. There was no owl attacking the window, no strange shadows that appeared in the corner of her eye, yet Sarah felt trapped.

"Toby?" Sarah called louder. Still no answer.

Sarah began to panic. Horrifying thoughts raced through her mind. What had happened to him? Surely what had occurred four years ago could not be repeated? Surely Sarah had banished the Goblin King from Toby after saying those fated words? He couldn't have returned. It was impossible.

Finally, her nerves giving her energy, Sarah ran from the bedroom to the top of the stairs.

A dark silhouette waited for her at the bottom. Sarah blinked hard and looked again, but even as she did so, she felt her stomach plummet. Resolutely, Sarah shook her head against her fears. She would give him no advantage. Sarah stepped forward.

"Where is he?" Sarah demanded in a loud voice. There came no reply.

Sarah took one step down.

"Where's Toby?" Sarah's fear turned to anger, "Speak to me!"

The figure began ascending the stairs, one by one. Sarah heard herself gulp loudly. Was she prepared to go through this again? Sarah closed her eyes and braced herself.

"Sarah," the figure spoke, "It's Monday. Don't you remember? Toby has preschool."

It was her father. Sarah did a double take, but her vision did not waver. How could she have been fooled into thinking it was-

"If you had woken up even ten minutes ago you would have caught him. That's what you get for sleeping in so late, Lazy Mary," her father chuckled to himself and left Sarah.

Sarah stood silently feeling an uncomfortable mixture of relief and embarrassment. Of course he had preschool. Now that she was in the right frame of mind Sarah clearly remembered this fact. Sarah blinked again to herself, this time out of confusion. Again she asked herself how she could have been fooled so easily. Sarah collapsed where she stood on the stairs and buried her face into her hands.

She really needed to find that notebook; She was nearly losing her mind over it.

A/N Well, hope you all like the first chappie of my story. Hmm... what could be happening to Sarah? And what did Jareth have planned for her? Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out xD REVIEWS ENCOURAGED!! Thanks for reading TheArtist 


	2. Chapter 2

Jareth watched this occurrence within his crystal ball. Frustration etched across his features.

Little did Sarah know that the Goblin King wanted her to find that journal just as much- if not more- than she did. In fact, that had been precisely what he had planned all along.

For quite some time now Jareth had intended on using the journal as a means of trapping Sarah back in the Underground, but it wasn't until now that he had actually placed a spell upon it. He hadn't realized that Sarah would not be returning home for the entire duration of her freshman year at college, or he may have decided to pick a different object... But then again, what better object than the one that reminded her of him most? It was a somewhat romantic way to view things, a way that Jareth rarely indulged in. But it was different this time. Sarah only deserved the best. However, since he had placed the spell onto the journal, it seemed that everything was preventing her from reading it.

But not to worry, Jareth smiled to himself. He had all the time in the world- unfortunately not the patience- but the waiting was becoming more enjoyable than he had anticipated. He hadn't expected the spell would affect Sarah so. From the spell, she was receiving an all-consuming desire to find that notebook. If Jareth had been smiling before, then he now was positively grinning from ear to ear.  
Yes, Jareth found this amusing, quite amusing indeed.

Sarah, frustrated with the little help she had received from her parents, decided to try and find the notebook herself. As she made her way back to Toby's room, Sarah thought to herself.

Sarah hadn't the vaguest idea why she needed that journal. She only knew that she had to find it, no matter what it took. She wanted to pull her hair out by the roots in frustration. The tapping on her shoulder was becoming much more forceful. She almost winced from the pain of it.

Sarah reached Toby's room to try and discover where he had put the journal. At this point, she had no other choice. And Sarah didn't even want to think of what would happen if she waited unoccupied for his return, alone with her thoughts. She had to do something. Besides, how many places could a five year old hide a journal?

Almost two hours into her searching, Sarah realized that she had greatly underestimated her little brother. She had looked behind every stuffed animal, underneath every blanket and behind every shelf-but still no journal. He must have put it somewhere other than his bedroom. Sarah nearly writhed in frustration. What happened if he had hid it in her parent's bedroom, or outside? The boy wouldn't be home for at least another two hours. She didn't know if she could wait that long. But even as she thought this, the logical part of Sarah's mind scolded her. How could she possibly be so desperate for that book that couldn't wait a mere two hours? But deep in her gut, Sarah felt differently. Deep down, she doubted she'd make it as long as two hours with her sanity intact.

Sarah went back to her room and lay down in exhaustion. She had hardly gotten any sleep the past night and what she sleep she had claimed had been restless and abstract. She just needed to rest for a moment to recuperate. Then, it would be back to searching. But as Sarah lay on her bed, she began to doze off. Slowly, the area about her became hazy. Once again, Sarah gazed at her Escher poster. But this time, not only was she lost within its depths, she was consumed by it. Sarah fell into a restless sleep, dreaming a vivid hallucination.

Sarah was walking within the Escher poster, unable to tell up from down and right from left. Her world was turned upside down. Or rightside up. Or across sideways frontways, or diagonal sideways backwards upside down. Sarah couldn't keep track of them all. Nevertheless, she found a set of stairs and climbed until she was heavily fatigued. But she did not give up. She knew she couldn't, not yet. She was looking for something... she was sure she was...

Sarah's thoughts were suddenly sidetracked. A crystal ball bounced up the stairs. Sarah followed it with her eyes, a look of wonder on her face. She knew that something about a ball- a crystal ball, at that- bouncing UP stairs was not quite correct, but she was still fascinated by it. Because of that fascination, she followed it step by step. It was monotonous. The ball gave a "ping" every time it made contact with a stair. Step. Ping. Step. Ping. It went on for what seemed like forever...

It's not long at all...

Without warning, the ball dropped off a ledge. Sarah was not prepared for the change. Suddenly, her mind was screaming at her to stop, but her body was not reacting fast enough. She was falling... falling...

Warm arms held her body up. Hard strength kept her from falling... Suddenly she realized she was in a gown- that same Cinderella-type ball gown that she had worn at a masquerade where only herself plus one other's identity had been revealed... After this realization, Sarah began to wonder exactly what it was that had kept her from falling. Sarah slowly looked up and into a pair of eyes. A pair of eyes that did not match- one hazel, one blue...

Sarah was glad she found what she had been searching for...

"Sarah! Sarah wake up!" came an exasperated voice.

Sarah's eyes fluttered open to reveal another pair of eyes. But these eyes were not mismatched or in any way mysterious, they were blue and young and full of anxiety. Upon seeing her awake, Toby exclaimed:

"Finally, Sarah, it took you long enough!"

Sarah sat up in her bed suddenly. She had been dreaming again. Once more she had to shake its effects from her mind. She felt groggy and stupid from her dream-filled sleep.

"Toby?' she muttered, "I needed you for something, but I can't quite remember..."

Sarah's eyes flew open wide. The journal, of course. How could she keep forgetting? Sarah grasped hold of Toby. She wasn't trying to scare him, she only knew that she had to make it clear to him how very important it was he gave her that notebook.

"Toby," Sarah spoke sincerely, "Mom said you had a green notebook with you the other day and that you were coloring in it. Do you remember this?"

Toby shifted uncomfortably.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" Toby looked at her through worried eyes, "I'm sorry Sarah..."

Sarah tried to keep her voice low and convincing. She could be mad at him later. Right now she needed that book.

"I'm not mad at you, Toby," Sarah gritted her teeth to keep her voice from trembling, "I just need you to find that book for me. Do you remember where you put it?"

"You promise you won't get mad?" he asked cautiously.

Sarah began to worry. Had the boy thrown it away or something? What could he have possibly done that would make him so upset? It took all of Sarah's strength not to grasp his shoulders and shake the answer out of him. But she took a mental pause and collected her wits.

"I promise, just show me where it is."

Toby continued to look at her warily, but slowly slipped his hand inside hers.

"Follow me," he said seriously.

Toby led Sarah down to the garage and slowly opened the door. He brought her to a dark corner and let go of her hand to retrieve something off the concrete floor. Toby picked it up and brought it into the light, futilely trying to dust it off.

"I-I'm sorry, Sarah. I was coloring in it, but I must have left it by itself somewhere. Merlin found it and-" he handed it to her, apparently at a loss for words.'

"I'm sorry," he said again in a pathetic voice.

Even as Sarah closed her hand around the object of desire, she felt despair creeping in. There was hardly anything left to the notebook. It was tattered and crusted with what must have been dog drool. It looked awful and it certainly didn't look like there was much left to what Sarah had written in it.

"Y-you're not mad at me, are you Sarah?" Toby spoke quietly, on the verge of tears.

Sarah let out a sigh. She knew how desperate Toby was to please her. In his mind, hiding the notebook had been a tactful thing to do. He had kept it from her so that she wouldn't get upset. She wearily patted him on the shoulder.

"No. No, I'm not mad. Go on inside, Toby."

Toby started to leave, turned his head and looked piteously at her, then silently left her. Sarah was, in fact, a little angry, but not at Toby. She wondered at herself for having such a strong need to read this book. It didn't make any sense. She had put this notebook away four years ago, firmly intending to never read it again. It was something that signified her old life- and her old life was no longer a part of her.

Sarah left the garage and went out into the sunlight. She was disgusted that this book was actually supposed to bring her some sort of satisfaction, but also worried that, given its present state, would not appease her driven curiosity- and that she would be left in the dark. She didn't understand how, but she knew she would eventually be driven mad without the memories this book had once contained.

Sarah flipped through the pages. Sluggishly, a feeling of dread settled itself in her stomach. It was that same feeling of dread that she had felt every hour within the Labyrinth. The book had been almost completely destroyed, worse than she had first surmised. She could hardly read any of it. Now and then a word would pop out at her, making her heart jump with excitement, but it was never even as much as a sentence- something that would have put at least some idea of a memory within her. What hadn't been covered in Toby's drawings had been destroyed by the dog. Sarah cursed herself for having written it in pencil. And, even though she knew she was deceiving herself, she continued to look desperately.

Finally, after she had almost given up hope, Sarah's heart leapt inside her. There was a paragraph at the beginning of the journal that was completely unscathed. Sarah wondered at this curiosity, but not for long. She greedily read a small portion from the true story she had written four long years ago:

"Someone has been in my room again! I hate that!"

Sarah stormed into her parent's bedroom where Toby slept, anger boiling inside her. On the floor of the room lay Lancelot, her most cherished teddy bear. The child didn't even see fit to put the bear in the crib with him. He had just left it on the floor like a piece of garbage, waiting to collect dust. Beyond the bear on the floor stood Toby in his crib, bawling like there was no tomorrow. Sarah glared at him.

"I hate you. I hate YOU!!" Sarah grasped Lancelot and clutched him to her body. She looked heavenward, hoping that someone, anyone, was listening to her plea.

"Someone save me. Someone take me away from this awful place!"

That's as far as Sarah could read. Everything before and after was either torn apart or unreadable. Sarah wondered again why this was the only single page that had survived. It wasn't even difficult to decipher. Maybe she was being paranoid, she thought to herself, but she felt that it had been laid out specifically for her, and was meant to maintain what it had looked like exactly as it had four years ago. By whom or what was beyond Sarah. But, once again, she did not try very hard to think what this could mean. And slowly, a silly grin spread across her face. She had found her notebook. She pressed it to herself in childish glee. Now she only prayed that this one memory would stave off that grim insanity for the remainder of her life. Then, as if to cherish this happy moment, Sarah again read the words:

"Someone save me. Someone take me away from this awful place!"

And was plunged into memory.

Sarah remembered how she had felt when she had said those words. With amazing clarity she remembered the hot anger she had felt inside her that day. She was furious that she had to stay in this dull, impossible place where all she did- to her mind- was stay at home and watch her insatiable younger brother, Toby. She remembered her frustration at being unable to calm the child and knowing that that's how he was when he was first born, and how he would probably always be.

But most of all -Sarah sighed to herself at this thought- she remembered the longing. The absolute, overwhelming desire to go to magical places and witness amazing things. To have adventures and sail on the border between imagination and reality. As she spoke those words, she had felt in her heart that her entire life of longing and dreaming had been building up to that moment. Sarah hadn't felt that way for four whole years. She had put away her childish dreams and with that action, her silly emotions as well.

At least, until now.

Sarah felt a sudden burning desire within her. It fluttered slowly in her heart at first, then expanded as a butterfly taking wing, sending waves of colorful emotion to every nerve in her body. It was an exact replica of what she had felt four years ago and, so strong was this emotion, that she gasped aloud at the heat of it. She was, quite suddenly, tired of her life once again. School had certainly not panned out, at least this first year, and her life had been boring and devoid of any magical pleasure- including the simple act of daydreaming. She had denied herself that pleasure for four years, but now she wanted it back. She wanted the magic back and she wanted it more than ever before.

And that's when Sarah's blood began to stir. That's when her breath turned red with longing. And that's when her dreams became a reality. Sarah felt her being stretch far and wide and saw stars before her. That's when Sarah knew beyond any measure of doubt that something amazing and magical was happening to her.  
And that's when Sarah's world caved in.

A/N My oh my what is happening to Sarah? And how does Toby STILL manage to inextricably entwine Sarah further into the Labyrinth?

Thank you much to my first two reviewers :D Thanks for reading TheArtist 


	3. Chapter 3

Jareth watched Sarah disappear from within the scene in his crystal ball. He was astounded by the current of emotion she had put forth when reading the journal. Astounded and... pleased. Yes, he had specifically left that paragraph unharmed for the emotions it would undoubtedly invoke, but he had not been aware of her capacity for feeling. She had been an empty shell these past four years and unable to hold within her heart any emotion. He had doubted that she would ever go back to the way she had once been, but this recent evidence proved otherwise. Perhaps she still had a chance to regain at least some of the innocence he had seen in her before.

The effects of the spell had been executed more quickly than he had first thought as well. That must have also been made possible through her strong release of emotions. In fact, she would probably be here at any moment. But he was not too anxious. Jareth had ensured that the spell he had placed on the notebook would induce slumber. When she did arrive, she would probably not awaken for at least another eight hours or so. Her unconsciousness would provide a smooth transition for both Sarah and Jareth. If she had been awake during the spell, she may have realized what was happening to her and somehow thwarted his plans. Jareth did not underestimate the power of Sarah. She was unlearned, yes, but still capable.

Jareth tucked away his crystal ball within a pocket in his jacket and left his secret chamber. After walking through a short, dim corridor, he entered his sleeping chambers. He turned and faced the opening he had just exited. With a careless wave of his hand, he concealed the passageway between the two rooms so that there was no trace of a doorway. All that would meet the eyes of any intruder would be a blank wall. Once finished, he turned his back toward that same wall. There was one thing more that needed to be created before Sarah appeared. He had already formed her a bedroom that was right beside his in the outer hallway, but there was something to be done to make sure she wouldn't put one toe out of place once in the Underground. Of course, he had the use of his crystals, but he didn't want to rely on them too heavily. If she ever found some way to harness the magic in them, he wanted an alternative. Plus, he wanted to see with his own eyes some of the goings on of this young woman.

Jareth faced the wall that he knew divided the two bedrooms. Slowly, he brought his hands down to his sides and rolled his head forward until his chin rested on his chest. He closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose. Once he had his concentration firmly grasped, he reached deep within himself to find the magic. Deliberately, he brought his hands together until they touched back to back. Jareth curled his fingers around the air and pulled them apart as if he had two sliding doors within his hands. As he did so, a door frame appeared on the wall he was facing. As his hands grew further apart, the passageway that was forming beyond the door frame grew wider. Jareth's brow furrowed in concentration until he had the desired size for the hallway. Finally... slowly... he walked forward. He waved one hand before the doorway, concealing any evidence of it having been there. Jareth knew that the same thing would happen on the other side. He again lowered his hands to his side. His brow eased and he inhaled deeply. He opened his eyes and gazed almost reverently at his work. But he was not quite done.

Once again summoning the magic, he opened the corridor again. He walked inside, its dimly lit walls exactly as the passageway that led from his room to his secret chamber. Once to the end, he peered through the doorway on the other side and examined the room he had wrought for Sarah not too long ago. The Goblin King grinned to himself. Yes, this would suit his needs perfectly. However, there was still one catch. He did not want her to be able to see him from within her bedchamber. But this was easily remedied, Jareth thought to himself in amusement. The Goblin King again brought his hands before him and created a segment of glass that formed perfectly over the archway. At least, that's what it looked like from his point of view- a simple pane of glass. However, from within Sarah's chamber, it would appear as a mirror. Gold-gilded, in fact, if he had performed the spell correctly. And when he returned to his own bedchamber and hid the spell, the mirror would remain. As for his side of the corridor...perhaps a silly little landscape with bright colors and dreamscapes to fill the void. It was much too frivolous for his taste, but he didn't have the time to create a stunning work of art. Besides he could always change it in the future if he desired.

Now the only thing he needed to worry about was if she ever left her room and entered his before he could conceal the spell. If that happened, once he caught her he could destroy the spell and replace it with something else.

But first things first, Jareth thought to himself.

He had seen Sarah lying on the bed in her chambers.

--

Sarah floated on a cloud of nothingness. Somewhere deep within the recesses of her mind, Sarah embraced the nonexistence of her unconscious form. She had been living a lie for a long time now and her soul sang in the freedom that the restful slumber brought. She felt at peace with herself for the first time in what seemed like forever.

--

Jareth watched as Sarah smiled in her sleep. How innocent she looked, Jareth thought to himself, bemused. How completely... vulnerable. Jareth found himself wondering what she was dreaming about and for a moment, curiosity almost overwhelmed him. How easy it would be to let the magic fill him once again and delve into her dream-ridden thoughts. Here in the Underground, her dreams were more easily minipulated and he doubtless could do such a thing if he tried. However, the Goblin King did set some moral boundaries for himself, and doing something to that extent was stretching them a little too far... even for him. But still, he had to admit to himself, such an exploration would surely be fascinating.

He tried to assuage himself by scrutinizing her sleeping form to the tiniest detail. For the first time in four long years Jareth was able to examine her with his own eyes. And for the first time ever he was able to do so without wondering what her reaction would be to such a searching look. He was not sure when another chance like this would arise. Needless to say, he regarded her with great ferocity.

She had changed, Jareth thought to himself. Not much in physical appearance, but very obviously in her demeanor. The change poured from her body like a beacon of light, despite her unconscious state. She was no longer a fifteen-year-old innocent, although her smile belied that fact. She was most definitely changed and entirely... a woman.

She was just as lovely, if not, more so, than when he had last seen her in person. And without conscious thought, the Goblin King felt his mask of indifference slipping away. Swiftly, he tried to grasp hold of it, but as his eyes took her in, Jareth's cool stare began to melt away. Her full lips were slightly open in slumber, but beautiful and perfect- a soft rosy red. Her eyes were gently closed; the dark lashes caressing her cheek looked as soft and delicate as a butterfly's wing.

Jareth had offered Sarah her dreams several times throughout her travels in the Labyrinth, but she had steadfastedly refused. Jareth held power over people's dreams, including his own, but as he gazed at Sarah, he realized somewhere in the back of his mind, that this was not entirely true. What he saw before him now was a dream made manifest, but no amount of magic would make this dream come alive. For just a moment, Jareth let Sarah's beauty surround him and let her warmth enter his heart. He took shelter in it, escaping the bitter cold he had known for so long. From his heart it surged into his blood stream and spread throughout his entire body. For one brief second, he closed his eyes and basked in this warmth.

It was only after he opened his eyes that he realized he was moving closer and closer to her sleeping body. Vaguely, he noticed his hand stretched out before her, ready to stroke the dark, silken hair. But with that glance at his hand came reality in swift pursuit. He jerked his hand away from her as if he had touched an open flame. The Goblin King's mask came back on.

Yes, those lips were lovely, but from those lips defiant words had fallen, words that had told him that she did not want the Goblin King and his dreams. Words that had kept him from coming near her until now.  
And yes, her eyes were beautiful- gorgeous even. But they tormented him constantly, as if they knew some cruel, secret joke and that nothing he ever said or did would break their silent oath.

In a split second, Jareth had shut out his heart and mind. No, the only way he could take her would be to fight fire with fire- he must reciprocate the cruelty she had given him back to her. He wanted her to know what it felt like to feel the heat.

--

A/N Oh dear, it appears that Jareth was behind the little notebook incident after all. And from the looks of it he DOES have some feelings for our little heroin... unfortunately he won't even admit these feelings to himself.

Sorry this chapter is quite short. Thank you so much for the reviews! Can't believe I already almost have 10 :)

Thanks for reading TheArtist


	4. Chapter 4

With that thought in mind, Jareth left Sarah and made his way to his bed chamber. Once there he shut his door and retrieved his crystal ball from within his jacket. He gazed into its shadowy abyss and with the strength of his magic and sheer will summoned a particular goblin. After a few minutes there came a knocking at his door. Again, Jareth's mood seemed to change. Although dark and brooding a moment before, he now seemed almost jolly. He still had his mask on, but it had shifted slightly. With a broad smile, Jareth opened the door wide and made a sweeping gesture about his room.

"Welcome, my friend," the Goblin King spoke warmly, "So good to see you Eldrich, make yourself at home,"

An extremely ugly goblin entered the Goblin King's chambers. His piggy, greedy eyes took in his surroundings, briefly acknowledging every finery within- the grandfather clock in the corner, the golden mirror, the ornate bed frame and the countless jewels and priceless knickknacks that were strewn about the room like confetti. Once the goblin completely entered, Jareth carefully locked the door behind him. Jareth reminded himself to keep a sharp eye about and not underestimate Eldrich, as he knew him to be one slippery character.

"How do you do yourself," spoke Eldrich in a voice that sounded like gravel scraping against stone, "What is it that you called me for? You interrupted my dinner so it better be for good reason."

Now normally the Goblin King did not allow his subjects to talk to him in such a manner- let alone threaten him. But Jareth had a special favor he needed to confirm with this goblin and he did not in any way want this favor revoked. Therefore, Jareth gave Eldrich his kindest smile and bid him sit down. Eldrich complied and inspected the jewel-encrusted chair he sat in with great curiosity and obvious professionalism.

"Now, my dear Eldrich, now that you are resting comfortably-"

"I never said I was comfortable," interrupted the goblin rudely.

Jareth clenched his fists together to remain in control. He needed this particular goblin very badly, otherwise he would not have wasted his time on him thus far. He would have let the Bog of Eternal Stench pass judgment on the goblin as it saw fit. But unfortunately, Jareth did not have that option, so instead he again tried to smile warmly, hoping that Eldrich would not notice the strain in his neck as he did so. Eldrich apparently did not for he was gazing at Jareth impatiently.

"Well, out with it, boy!"

"Sir," Jareth spoke as politely as possible, "do you recall the bargain I mentioned to you previously this month?"

"Of course I do!" barked the goblin, "Are you accusing me of-"

"Let me speak plainly, my good sir. The young girl has arrived, the one I spoke of before. It is time to put our plan into action."

Eldrich eyed him shrewdly.

"Remind me again of this supposed bargain."

Jareth had to stop himself from sighing in exasperation. After a mental pause, he explained.

"I need you to find for me a special child. He lives in a place called New York City. You must travel there via the use of my magic mirror," Jareth gestured at the golden mirror the goblin had been eyeing so closely earlier, "and bring the child back to me. I will then hold the boy hostage until the young girl complies to a... certain arrangement with me."

"And I get in return?" the goblin asked, although Jareth knew he already knew the answer.

"Your old life back, and then some. You will become human again, permanently, and I will bestow riches upon you that are beyond your wildest dreams," Jareth had to smile at the suspicious look on Eldrich's face. Jareth knew this goblin's dreams and could therefore add that last statement truthfully. Obviously, Eldrich didn't think so. Fancy words did not impress this goblin, one of the reasons Jareth had chosen him for this important task. He also knew that the goblin was exceedingly professional at thievery. So professional, in fact, that the only reason Jareth knew he was a thief was because he had spied on him earlier with the use of his crystals. Other than that the goblin had never been caught.

"How will you capture the boy?" Jareth asked out of curiosity, although he knew the goblin was a paranoid fool, yet another quality Jareth needed in this case.

Just as he suspected, the goblin drew away from the Goblin King, looking warily from side to side.

"Now that would be no one's business but my own," the goblin said harshly, "Let's just say I have my ways."

Eldrich got up out of the chair and stood before Jareth, his arms folded across his chest, his feet shoulder-width apart.

"So, what're you gonna do to me?" the goblin arched his eyebrows comically, "Whisk me away to Nevernever Land? Perform a little "hocus pocus on me?" Eldrich wiggled his sausage-like fingers to demonstrate.

"A little 'hocus pocus', yes- to turn you back to your human form. Then the mirror will do the work for me. It will send you to New York City where you must track down a young Toby Williams. He is of fair hair and blue eyes, if I recall correctly," then, just to be sure, Jareth added, "This is what we've agreed. That's all the information you need to find this child?"

"Of course it is!" exploded the goblin.

"Wonderful," Jareth didn't have to fake a smile this time, "Then let us continue. Are you prepared to leave right now? I will provide the necessary equipment and rations, of course, but any goodbyes to family members or friends before we begin? Anything you wish to do before you undertake this journey?"

"No," Eldrich said bluntly, "I've got nothin'," this time with a little more emotion in his gruff voice. Then, "Come on! What're ya waitin' for? Let's see some magic!"

Needing no further prompting, Jareth encouraged the goblin to get back into a sitting position. Once Eldrich was seated again in the chair, Jareth began his spell. Again his hands and head slackened until he had complete concentration. Then Jareth put his gloved hands before him level with the goblin's shapeless brown hat. Slowly, Jareth brought his hands down. As he did so, the goblin transformed into a human. Once Jareth's outstretched hands reached the floor, the goblin had entirely evolved. Slowly, Jareth stood up and opened his eyes to admire his handiwork.

The goblin turned human was still sitting in the chair. His hands clutched the armrests in a deathlike grip. His eyes were tightly closed. He was just as ugly as he had been previously, but there was no doubt that he was now human.

"Are you done yet?" asked Eldrich impatiently.

"Yes," answered Jareth.

The man squinted his eyes open, then slowly looked down. Jareth watched Eldrich's eyes take in the many changes, starting with his hands. Eldrich then ran those same hands along his face. Jareth gestured towards the mirror. Without hesitation, the man walked towards it. He looked as his reflection. An astonished Eldrich looked back at him. But suddenly, his look of amazement vanished and turned to that of suspicion.

"The mirror's not magicked, is it? I really am human?"

"Magicked, yes, but only for your traveling purposes. I wouldn't send you to this place without turning you back into a human first. I would gain nothing but trouble if you remained in your goblin form. You have my word that it is real, and if you stay true to our agreement, it will be permanent," Jareth reminded him.

Eldrich looked pleased, then asked another question.

"So what do I need to do, just walk through it?" he asked as if expecting Jareth to disagree right away.

"Precisely."

The man looked astonished, but once again, only for a moment. He slowly stepped toward the mirror, then looked over his shoulder with a sly smile.

"So what's that "arrangement" between you and that girl anyway?" asked Eldrich.

Jareth looked at the man square in the eye.

"It would appear we both have our secrets, Eldrich."

Eldrich seemed to accept this answer with a grunt. Then he turned and walked without pause into the magic mirror. The glass sluiced and formed around the man as if made of liquid, then froze into a perfectly normal pane of glass once Eldrich departed.

It was now Jareth's turn to sit in the ornate chair and let his gaze caress each of his treasures. The Goblin King was exultant. Everything was going as planned.

--

Sarah woke suddenly, but kept her eyes closed instinctively. What had happened? she asked herself. The last thing she remembered was reading something out of her journal. She couldn't recall having fallen asleep. For an instant, Sarah thought she felt a certain... something. Something that was comforting and freeing- something that may have had an inkling as to what had happened last night. But the feeling was fleeting. It left as quickly as it had come and Sarah was suddenly nervous about opening her eyes, as if keeping them closed would somehow keep her safe and hidden. With this thought, Sarah was loathe to face the certain enormity that was inexorably drawing closer to her. She knew something was wrong.

Resolutely, she shook her head. She had grown up. And it was time to face problems like a grownup would. Hiding under the covers had been something she had done as a child. Sarah scoldeded herself. Surely what was awaiting her was not all that bad. But even as she thought this, Sarah silently prayed that everything would be okay. Sarah opened her eyes.

Unfamiliar surroundings met her bleary, sleep-filled eyes. Sarah thought fiercely to herself that that's why she did not recognize the place. Her eyes must still be adjusting. But after blinking several times and even rubbing her eyes with her hands she realized that her first thoughts had been correct: She had no idea where she was.

Desperately, Sarah searched her mind. She must have some clue in her memory as to where she was. With difficulty, Sarah thought back to the night before. She remembered reading the journal and feeling very strong past emotions. She remembered how they had coursed through her body making every one of her nerves come alive. She remembered a beautiful, uplifted feeling she had felt within her heart.

She remembered feeling that something magical was happening to her. And suddenly, Sarah remembered the words she had read the night before. Once again, a feeling of dread came over her.

"Someone save me. Someone take me away from this awful place!"

Sarah quickly sat up in her bed and for the first time looked closely about her. She was searching for a clue.

The bed she had been lying on was extremely comfortable and the pillow must have been filled with soft down feathers from some type of bird. The walls were painted a dusty rose. On one of the four walls a beautiful golden mirror hung. There were shelves along one wall lined entirely with books. A dresser with little drawers and mirrors was vacating a corner. The hard wooden floor was polished to a high sheen. A thick, ornate carpet sat in front of the dresser and on top of that an intricately carved chair. Sarah stood up when she noticed a window on the far wall. As she drew closer, she realized that it was not only a window, but a window within a door leading to a small balcony. Sarah opened it slowly and stepped outside.

Sarah peered out in the bright sunlight, feeling its heat on her skin, warm and comforting. Holding a hand above her eyes, she searched the horizon. The balcony overlooked a beautiful garden that was filled with thousands of different flowers. Even as Sarah stood there, she could smell their lovely scent. Tiny delicate butterflies flitted by and Sarah clasped her hands together in delight. The garden had a breathtaking fountain in the middle of a courtyard. The water sparkled brilliantly as the sun's rays hit it. Cobblestone walkways were everywhere about the garden and every now and then a wrought-iron bench was placed along it. It was quite a wonderful sight to behold and one that she hoped she'd never forget. But, alas, with a sigh of regret, Sarah went back through the doorway. The garden was lovely. Sarah was now certain that wherever she was, she was not where she had first suspected. Sarah closed the door behind her gently, feeling a bit cheerier, almost happy. For a moment, Sarah forgot why she was supposed to be worried. The room was beautiful. She felt like a princess. She hummed to herself a little bit and examined the dresser drawers. There were little golden brushes and hand mirrors and jewelry- just about anything an aspiring princess could want. In one of the drawers, she found a little jewelry box filled with all types of rings. Noticing a tiny compartment at the bottom of the precious trinket, Sarah grasped the miniature handle and pulled.

Within the compartment was a tiny gold key. Sarah pulled it out with a delicate hand, enchanted. She looked about the drawers and found a thin gold chain. She strung the key onto the chain and clasped the necklace about her neck.

Finally, almost reluctantly, Sarah stood up, prepared to find out where she really was. But upon standing, Sarah noticed something along a wall that had not been there before.

It was a grandfather clock. But even though it was beautiful, its presence disturbed Sarah. Surely it had not been there a moment ago? Sarah walked up to it to inspect it further. The clock looked strangely familiar. Once she reached it, she realized why she recognized it.

It was thirteen o'clock. The large hand was resting on the number twelve and the small hand was pointing to-

"Well," said a voice behind Sarah, "What have we here?"

Sarah jumped at the unexpected sound of the voice. But it was the voice itself that made her heart pump faster. She recognized that voice. Whether it had been four years or even four hundred years since she had heard it, she would have still recognized that voice. It was cultured and mysterious. It sent a shiver down Sarah's spine.

Ever so slowly, Sarah turned to face the person she knew the voice belonged to.

--

A/N It appears Jareth's second plan to capture Sarah has been a success. So what's with the red carpet treatment? He must have some reason for keeping her in such finery.

And how about that Eldrich? Looks like he's up to some mischief himself. I wonder how Toby fits into Jareth's evil schemes...

hazlgrnLizzy- Thank you so much! A lot of this story has to do with the conflicting emotions both Jareth and Sarah feel towards one another

notwritten- Thanks :) I will definitely keep smiling with each of your reviews :)


	5. Chapter 5

It was thirteen o'clock. The large hand was resting on the number twelve and the small hand was pointing to-

"Well," said a voice behind Sarah, "What have we here?"

Sarah jumped at the unexpected sound of the voice. But it was the voice itself that made her heart pump faster. She recognized that voice. Whether it had been four years or even four hundred years since she had heard it, she would have still recognized that voice. It was cultured and mysterious. It sent a shiver down Sarah's spine.

Ever so slowly, Sarah turned to face the person she knew the voice belonged to. It was like being back in her dream. Once again Sarah stared into mismatched eyes- one blue, one hazel. They were shaded by arched eyebrows that joined an aristocratic nose. Thin lips were twisted into an amused smirk. A smirk that was directed right at her. His stature was the complete embodiment of poise and elegance, yet Sarah knew it was the elegance of a snake- a snake that was swift to strike the helpless as prey. And suddenly, Sarah was just that- helpless prey. She cowered underneath that penetrating gaze as she had four years ago.

For quite some time Sarah was speechless. How could this possibly have happened again? She hadn't called on the Goblin King. In fact, she hadn't even thought of the Goblin King at all until just a few days ago. She thought she had banished him forever from her and yet here she was. A mere four years pass and she finds herself at Jareth's doorstep? He must have found some other means of getting her...

The notebook.

Anger built up inside her. That's why she had been driven to the point of lunacy in finding that book! It had been his doing. He must have used some type of spell, the bastard. Somehow the he had tricked her back into the Underground with that journal. And here he was, playing at the innocent bystander, almost as if SHE had wronged HIM! As if creating a beautiful princess room would make up for his deeds! Sarah's eyes smoldered and her jaw clenched. Now Sarah knew what she was going to say. She was going to tell that pigheaded, arrogant bastard what a cruel S.O.B. he really was. It was something she had wanted to say to him before, but hadn't had enough courage. But now, she was finally grown. She was passed the days of being pushed around. Defeating Jareth the first time had been her first big step. Now it was time to finish him for good. Sarah opened her mouth, fully expecting to give him a piece of her mind until Jareth suddenly cut off her thoughts.

Sarah realized, without really meaning to, that Jareth was standing very close to her. Much too close for Sarah's comfort. And just as Sarah was about to tell the creep to back off, he gently grasped her hand. She almost pulled away, but as she was about to, she looked into his eyes. In an instant she was hypnotized by their depth and profound... feeling. It was harsh and put forth with great obviousness, but it was feeling nonetheless. Sarah watched helplessly as Jareth pulled her hand up to his mouth. Fervently, he pressed a kiss onto the back of her hand. Against her will, Sarah felt her anger melting away.

"Welcome to your new home, Sarah."

With that he quickly vanished. So quickly, in fact, that Sarah's hand was still poised before her face. She blinked. Twice. Then anger set in again. Anger and embarrassment. Why had she let him do that to her? Sarah felt her face go red. Just as she had been about to tell him off, she let him "entrance" her, Sarah thought sarcastically, just as he had at the masquerade ball. She had been young and naive then, so as the years passed she had excused her behavior. Sarah bit her lip in frustration. She had no excuse now. And what had he meant, "Welcome to your new home,?" There was no way in hell she was going to stay here. Even if the Labyrinth had been part of her childhood fantasies for many years, she would not remain. Not with that man around.

She couldn't believe how she had acted. Jareth had played her for a fool, and that's exactly how she had responded. Humiliated, Sarah made her way toward the door. There was no way she was going to let him go that easily- not with her pride intact. She would find him and force him to send her home. Who did he think he was plucking young girls from their home and sending them here? What did he want with her anyway?

Sarah paused. What did he want her for?

It didn't matter. At least, not now. All she wanted to do now was gain her pride back. Sarah grasped the door handle and pulled.

It stuck.

Sarah tried again. And again. And again with all her might. The door, however, remained immovable. She stopped to catch her breath, then gasped. It had been bare a moment ago and it just so happened that Sarah had been staring right at the blank panel when something suddenly appeared.

An envelope had materialized onto the door out of thin air. Cautiously, Sarah grasped the note. Perhaps it was another spell, meant to ensnare her further into this mouse trap. Carefully, she opened it and pulled out a piece of paper. It was folded and sealed with a wax emblem- an owl carrying a crystal ball within its claws. Sarah broke the seal, expecting nothing less than a demon to pop out from beneath its folds, but as Sarah inspected it, she realized something was wrong. There was nothing written on the page. The paper was completely blank. Sarah wondered what this could mean for awhile until she heard that voice again. For a second, Sarah thought Jareth had come back to taunt her some more. But she paused when she realized that the voice was coming from the paper. Sarah listened:

"Please give me the pleasure of joining me for dinner tonight. I'm sure there are many things you wish to discuss with me..."

That arrogant... Sarah fairly stamped her foot in frustration. There was no way she was going to join that man for dinner, even if she used it as a means of "discussing" how much she despised him. There must be another way out. The door was obviously of no use to her. Sarah looked about frantically.

Sarah's eye caught the balcony. Salvation.

--

Jareth walked through the halls of his castle feeling elated. But despite this inner merriment, his outer state showed none of it. He was calm, cool, and collected- exactly as he looked every other day. But still, passing goblins were sure to give him plenty of space. Many knew what it felt like to get a swift kick in the rear courtesies of the Goblin King. Jareth, however, took no notice of them, and it was taking every ounce of will power he had not to grin from ear to ear.

The Goblin King was not planning on revealing to dear little Sarah his true reasons for bringing her here, but given the way she had reacted to his presence, he wondered if he would need to give her any reason at all. For the past four years, the capture of Sarah had been on the top of his priority list. Now that that was completed, the next phase would take place.

He planned to seduce her.

And Sarah had reacted just as he had wanted her to. She had been confused and distraught by what he had done to her, and that was precisely what he had planned.

It was true that Jareth had given Sarah special powers four years ago. It had been necessary for the capture of her baby brother. But in actuality, Jareth had based his entire plan on that little red book she had carried with her everywhere. The script that Sarah had been reciting from the play The Labyrinth had made it all too easy for him. He had magicked her straight to the Underground and had pointed her in the direction of the Labyrinth, just as in her little play. In the beginning, she had fallen neatly into its plot. Sarah had played the part of beautiful, distressed girl perfectly. He had taken her lightly. But he had greatly underestimated her.

He hadn't known how powerful she was until after she had solved the Labyrinth, but even then he had not given her enough credit. He had been a little worried, yes, but not much. She was a young girl. Even the idea of her succeeding was preposterous. It was not until after she had defeated him that he realized how powerful she really was. And except for that one occasion her power was basically untapped. Sarah was completely unaware of her power's existence. Jareth wanted to harness that energy and use it for himself. Over the past four years, the Goblin King had carefully formulated a plan.

The Goblin Kingdom was not even close to the stunning magnificence that it had once been. Far back in time, way beyond even Jareth's existence, the city had been beautiful and powerful. The kingdom itself had changed several times throughout the thousands of years it had existed. But for now, Jareth thought far back into his history. Little did the goblins know that it had been they who had asked him to become their Goblin King all those years ago. They had, in fact, known how to use the crystals themselves and had gained their own goblins in that way. The goblins used to be huge and terrifying monstrosities. But gradually they became less vigilant and more and more lazy. As the years went by, they became less terrifying. It was in their nature to be this way. But when they finally sought help there were only a few goblins left who still had the magic. They ended up using the last of it to find themselves a great and powerful ruler. Finally they found Jareth- a rich, spoiled young man who in no way appreciated his home and what all his parents had done for him. Seeking adventure, Jareth agreed to the goblin's bargain. In return for Jareth's incredible generosity he was allowed to remain in his human form, and was granted magic and immortality.

Jareth remembered exactly how the kingdom had looked after he had restored it. It had been a beautiful, glistening city. The goblins had returned to their monstrous forms, albeit non magical ones. His kingdom had been the most traveled, the most envied. There was nothing he couldn't do.

But again, ever so slowly, the kingdom fell into degradation. Over the years, the goblins transformed from cunning warriors to drunken sots. They were weak in appearance, and just as weak in battle. The kingdom became just as pathetic looking, hardly resembling the shining city it had once been. It looked more closely like the dump just outside of the city.

That's why Jareth needed Sarah's magic. His own magic was still as alive as it had once been, but it was worn out. Jareth could still feel it pump through his veins, but not with the great ferocity that it once had. The Goblin King doubted he would be able to revive the kingdom without the aid of Sarah's power. He needed her.

As for Toby, Jareth had first captured him for a specific experiment of his. Jareth had planned on transforming the boy into a goblin, but once transformed, Toby would be much more similar to the goblin's ancestors- large, ferocious and intelligent. It would have taken a lot of Jareth's power to accomplish such a feat, but much less than transforming an entire city. After the transformation, Jareth had planned on training him to become a great leader. Jareth was sure that Toby would have inspired the other goblins to bring about a revolution. He would have been ruler of all goblins and Jareth's right hand man.

When all of the Goblin King's careful plans were foiled by Sarah, Jareth saw the potential within Sarah herself. But it wasn't until she had defeated him that she became a part of his new plan.

There was yet another reason Jareth wanted Sarah here in the Underground, but it was something Jareth rarely admitted to himself. He had been foolish before. Just as she had been about to defeat him, he had let himself show... feeling. Maybe that had been, ultimately, what had defeated him. Emotion was something he rarely succumbed to, but she had made it all too easy for him. Just as he had told her four years ago- she had turned his world upside down.

Jareth vowed that such a lapse would never happen again. He had disgraced himself entirely last time and now he had to make amends.

He was willing to do anything to have her power. He would fawn over her, flatter her, do whatever she desired... within certain boundaries, of course. If she defied him as she had last time, his first plans to seduce her would be ruined. He would then have to resort to threats, but only then. Right now he was going to do whatever it took to have her complete devotion. Only then could he strip her of her powers. He was taking no chances this time. He would need her complete trust.

And as to the boy, Toby. He was simply a backup plan if Sarah did refuse to bend to his will. After studying Sarah intently these last few years Jareth doubted that she would be so willing to give up her brother again.

And, either way, when she finally did comply, he would have the boy. He would raise him as his own and teach him everything he needed to know to become the leader that Jareth had envisioned earlier. The boy was still young enough to be easily swayed by gifts and candies.

And whatever happened Jareth knew one thing for sure: that he would have his revolution. He would have a grand kingdom at last. He would not allow anyone, not even pretty Sarah, to deny him that.

--

A/N So now we finally know Jareth's past. We also know why he wants Sarah back in the Underground. But poor Sarah is to be left in the dark. And naughty naughty Jareth. You better hope your plans of seducing Sarah pans out because she can be a feisty one... XD

Wow! I am in awe over how many reviews and hits I have already received. Thank you so very very much! I really hope that you continue to enjoy my story! :)

-TheArtist


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah went outside to survey the balcony. Once again she stepped out into the bright sunlight. It really was quite beautiful here, but Sarah knew that she couldn't stay. Sarah grasped the balcony's wrought iron bars as she looked down to the ground. It really wasn't that far of a drop, but it was much too far for her to simply jump- acquiring an injury at this point was exactly what she didn't need. She knew she would need something to aid her escape, but what? Sarah went back inside and looked about. Almost immediately she spotted her bed. Sarah strode forward and grasped the silken top covers. With a grim expression she tore apart the bed and pulled off the two top layers of sheets, the undersheet and the pillowcase.

It was one of the oldest tricks in the book. In fact, she had used this method back home as a young girl. It was the perfect strategy when one was in need of getting away for awhile.

Sarah deftly tied the sheets together making sure as she did so that there was no possible way the knots could slip. When finished she had an almost 20 foot long chain in her possession. Sarah went back out onto the balcony and tied the rope securely around one of the bars. Again, Sarah looked down. There was still a bit of a drop to the ground from the end of her rope, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. Sarah hopped over onto the other side of the balcony without too much difficulty. Then, slowly, Sarah climbed down the hand made rope. Finally, Sarah landed softly on the ground. She wished there was something she could do with the evidence, but what did it matter anyhow? Obviously she would have needed to use something for her escape, and there was really no harm in the Goblin King finding out- after she was gone.

But now what? Sarah stopped to think. In her hurry to escape the room she hadn't realized that she still did not know how to return to her home.

For now, just focus on hiding, a logical voice said in her head. Sarah looked about and noticed that to the right of her an imposing mountain stood not too far away. She needed to get there fast. Target in sight, Sarah began running alongside the beautiful garden she had noted earlier. As she passed by the large hedges, she prayed that she did not come upon the Labyrinth. She was afraid if she ever entered it again she would get lost and all hope of returning home would also. After she passed the garden she came upon a clearing. Small birds tittered and wild flowers brushed against her legs, but she took no notice. She only had eyes for the mountain. Once through the clearing Sarah rushed into a small valley full of thick green mud and dark twisted trees. Now and then her foot would catch in the muck or her long hair would get stuck in the brittle branches, but it was not enough to deter her. Finally, after a full fifteen minutes of running, Sarah arrived at the mountain and upon seeing a large crevice in the rock, slipped inside.

It was very cold and very dark inside, but she was pretty that no one would be able to find her here. But, just to be sure, Sarah crept deeper into the mountain. All about her, Sarah could hear the soft drips of condensation landing on the ground she walked on. It was dank and musty in here, worse than an old basement. And it was as dark and empty as the hole Sarah felt forming deep in the pit of her stomach. After a minute or so, Sarah finally allowed herself time to rest and think. She sat upon a small boulder and rested her elbows on her knees. When her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness she could see her breath coming out in short, quick puffs.

How was she going to get back home? She had no idea where to even begin. Last time she had simply said some fancy words from a script. Sarah suddenly felt embarrassed- it hadn't seemed so simple at the time. But how had she gotten home before? Sarah had never really thought about it. How had that simple phrase gotten her home, really?

It must have been Jareth, Sarah concluded. When he realized that nothing was going to sway her from her decision of saving Toby, he must have sent her back. After all, Sarah thought to herself, Jareth possessed magic- she didn't.

But if Jareth was the only one who could bring her back then Sarah knew she would probably never see her home again. There was no way she would willingly go back the castle to find out if he could send her back and even if he could she would never be able to convince him to help her. No, she couldn't return, Sarah thought, crossing her arms. If she did she would only be back where she started: caught in Jareth's trap.

Was there anyone else with the ability to bring her back home? She couldn't remember from her last experience with the Labyrinth whether there had been other creatures who had possessed actual magical abilities. Ludo had been able to call the rocks, but as far as Sarah understood that wasn't magic. Ludo and the rocks were simply friends. Besides, Sarah didn't think calling for the help of rocks would be such a good idea. Sarah suddenly envisioned the entire mountain collapsing on top of her. She shuddered. No, that definitely wouldn't work. Sarah let out a sigh of exasperation. In the chill air, Sarah shivered again. It sure was creepy in here.

Suddenly Sarah shrieked as she felt something crawl across her shoulder. With a tremulous hand, she quickly brushed it away. When it was gone, Sarah looked about frantically, trying to find what it had been, but she couldn't see anything. Shaking profoundly, Sarah stood up, hoping that now there would be enough of a barrier between her and the wall to keep whatever that thing had been off of her. She wanted to leave this place, but she hadn't yet figured out a plan of action. She paced in thoughtful silence for a few minutes.

Maybe Hoggle could help. After all, he was the one who had helped her navigate through most of the Labyrinth before.Sarah doubted he could simply magick her away, but maybe he could help her, even if it was in just a small way. Sarah remembered perfectly what her companions had told her all those years ago:

"...But," said Sir Didymus with a waver in his voice, "should you need us"

"Yeah," offered Hoggle, "should you need us..." "I'll call," finished Sarah.

Sarah wondered if their words would still be true today. Taking in a deep breath, Sarah readied herself. There would be only one way to find out. Sarah spoke in a loud, clear voice:

"I need you, Hoggle."

But just as she said these words, Sarah felt that thing crawling on her arm again. She quickly brushed it off, but as soon as it was gone Sarah felt another along her back. And another on the opposite shoulder and still more crawling up her leg. Sarah let out a shriek and began to flail about wildly, but they continued to crawl all over her body. Before she knew it they were everywhere. Their tiny claws dug into her exposed skin. Little pinches occasionally accompanied this crawling. They were coating her, smothering her.

Blindly, Sarah ran back out of the crevice. When she finally made it outside, she saw what was crawling on her.

There were tiny white scorpion-type parasites all over her body. They looked slimy and disgusting and looked up at her with blind eyes. Sarah almost fainted at the sight. In a panic, she began to run again. But only a few seconds had passed by before she stopped. Her foot was stuck. It took a moment for Sarah to realize that she was back in the valley. It was almost impossible to do anything about the creatures when she was knee deep in muck. As she trudged her way through the valley branches clawed at her face and eyes- she could hardly see anything. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she struggled out of the mud and onto solid ground. Then, not knowing what else to do, she flung her body to the ground and rolled in the grass and dirt. She had hoped that this would crush the parasites, but their shells protected them from the impact, so most managed to cling on with their tiny ferocity. In the back of her mind, Sarah wondered what would happen if she could not get rid of them. Were they poisonous? Would the scars she would undoubtedly receive forever haunt her memory? Would she be chewed to pieces, never to be seen on the face of the planet again?

Finally, Sarah rolled into the clearing she had passed through earlier. In less than a second, all of the parasites released their grasp and scurried back to the cave emitting a shrill whine and leaving a thin, bloody trail.

Sarah stood shakily and inspected her wounds. Tiny scratches and bites covered her skin. She was bleeding from every portion of her body, and her roll in the grass had ground dirt into the wounds. She was definitely worse for the wear.

Sarah then looked about her to find what had put an end to her torture. There in the clearing stood Hoggle exactly as he had appeared four years ago... well, with the exception of an extremely astonished look on his face.

--

Nothing could console Toby. For three days straight he had been moping about the house, constantly sighing or sobbing. A few minutes ago, Toby had seen his mother notice him in Sarah's bedroom. He had been clinging to her beloved teddy bear, Lancelot, and quietly sobbing to himself. Ordinarily, Toby would have been embarrassed about his mother discovering him doing such a thing, but not today. He was heartbroken and nothing but Sarah's return could alleviate his grief.

At moments he was furious at her. How dare she leave without taking him with her! His sister had always been selfish and had never trusted him with anything! At other times, and it was at most times, Toby felt guilty. He was not sure why, but somehow he thought that he was responsible for Sarah's disappearance. He wasn't sure what to believe. Had she left on purpose, or had someone stolen her away? When he thought of the second thing, he again grew furious, but this time at whoever had taken her away from him.

His parents didn't know what to do with him, but he hardly took any notice. Why weren't they worried about Sarah? Didn't they care about her?

At dinner that night, Toby decided to ask them just that.

"Dad," Toby spoke, shoving his plate aside, "Why haven't you been out searching for Sarah? Maybe she's in trouble."

His father looked at him with pitying eyes. It was a look that made Toby angry.

"Toby," began his father patiently, "Sarah is a grown woman. We don't give her permission to leave the house anymore."

"Sarah probably just left for a while to clear her head, and I agree with it. She had not been acting herself before she left," his mother said in what she thought was a helpful manner.

Toby clenched his fork and looked at his plate.

"Sarah wouldn't just leave without telling me. Something must be wrong."

Toby's mother reached over and patted him on the head.

"Darling, Sarah's world does not revolve around you," she said, smiling.

Toby glared at her, then struggled out of his chair. He ran up the stairs and into Sarah's bedroom. Once inside, he slammed the door shut and threw himself on top of her bed. There was no way she would have left without telling him. Sarah told him everything. He had tried talking to his parents, but they had practically laughed at him. That left only one option.

He would have to go look for her himself.

--

A/N Clever, Sarah, very clever... You've once again escaped the wrath of Jareth.

Or so you think. XD

And it appears Toby is going to put himself in the perfect position to be kidnapped again. Tsk tsk.

Sorry this chapter's a little short. I promise the next one will be longer :D So until tomorrow, thanks for reading -TheArtist


	7. Chapter 7

"Hoggle!" Sarah exclaimed, "You came!"

Sarah ran up to the dwarf and gave him a big hug. For some reason, Hoggle looked less than enthusiastic to see her. Sarah pretended not to notice. After all, he had come, right?

"I wasn't sure if what you had told me before would work, but it must have!" Sarah grinned hugely, "I'm so glad you're here!" Sarah bent over and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek, then laughed.

"Hopefully we won't get sent to the Bog of Eternal Stench for that."

For a second, Sarah paused. Hoggle's face had suddenly paled and he gave a sharp intake of breath. Sarah blinked in surprise, then looked more closely. No, he was his usual ruddy complexion and he was smiling a small smile. It must have been a trick of the light.

"Sarah," asked Hoggle softly, "What're you doin' here?" His eyes took her in, "What happened to you?"

Before Sarah could reply, Hoggle hobbled up next to her and ran gentle fingers along her arm, a look of tenderness on his face. Sarah glanced at what Hoggle was doing, then paused. Now it was Sarah's turn to look astonished. Where Hoggle's hand traveled her skin came together and emerged perfect and unscathed. Sarah watched in amazement as healing spread about her entire body. When she was completely healed, Sarah's skin tingled with life.

"Hoggle," gasped Sarah looking about herself, smiling, "That was amazing! I didn't know you could heal wounds. Is it some type of magic...?"

"Oh, that," Hoggle seemed to brush it off as nothing, "I've always been able to do that. But we never really needed that particular talent last time, now, did we?"

Sarah's brow furrowed as she shook her head. As far as she could remember, no. But something still didn't seem quite right-

"Anyway, why are you here, Sarah? I thought you were safe at home. What happened? Don't tell me that mongrel, Jareth has something to do with it," Hoggle put his hands on his hips in a disapproving manner.

Sarah rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is Jareth's doing," Sarah confirmed.

"That's what I thought," Hoggle shook his head.

"The story's complicated, Hoggle. But anyway, to sum it up, he trapped me back here in the Underground, and I don't have the slightest clue as to why. He thought he had outsmarted me when he captured me in one of the rooms of his castle, but it seems he underestimated me once again," Sarah smiled triumphantly.

"Well, uh, what'd you call me for? It seems like you're doing rather well on your own."

"Hoggle!" Sarah crossed her arms in a pretend pout, "I thought you would be more happy to see me than this! Instead I find you trying to get rid of me!"

Hoggle looked at her for a moment, then awkwardly patted her on the shoulder.

"Of course I'm happy to see you. Now what can I help you with?" Hoggle pressed.

"Well," Sarah began, "I did manage to escape my little prison, but I have no idea how to get back home to New York. I thought that since you seemed to know your way around the Labyrinth pretty well you could help me get back home somehow."

Hoggle's face frowned in thought for a moment, then lit up in inspiration.

"Ah! I know!" Hoggle went up to Sarah conspiratorially. Sarah knelt down beside him.

"You see, I used to work for Jareth up until you came along, right?"

Sarah nodded her head in anticipation.

"Well, then it would make sense that I know all of Jareth's secrets- including a secret room that Jareth permit only one being save for himself within it's confines. That person was me. It's where Jareth does all his strange witchcraft. That same room also has an old traveling mirror. It will be able to send you back to New York."

Sarah's concerned face broke into a grin.

"You know the way?"

"I wouldn't offer it if I didn't, would I?" Hoggle asked slyly.

"Then lead the way."

Sarah grasped his leathery hand. Hoggle looked over his shoulder and smiled almost shyly at her, then began walking. It took awhile for Sarah to realize that he was leading her back to the castle.

"Wait. Hold on a minute, Hoggle," Sarah stopped walking and pulled her hand out of his, "Why are we going back to the place I just escaped from?"

"Where'd you expect this secret room to be?" Hoggle asked, surprised at her actions.

"Well," Sarah thought a moment, "I thought it would be in a more secretive place. You know, since it is supposed to be a secret room."

Hoggle reclaimed her hand and began leading her again.

"What better place to hide something secret than in a place that's right under their noses?"

Sarah looked at him doubtfully.

"Think about it, Sarah. No one would ever find it. They'd be too busy looking elsewhere for it. I may may find Jareth insufferably arrogant, but even I can see the intelligence in that plan."

"Well how are we going to get in there without anyone noticing? You haven't worked for Jareth for four years and I'm supposed to be trapped in my room right now," Sarah looked at him quizzically. She wanted to put her trust in him, but there was no sense in walking into something that could put them in danger.

"Have no fear," Hoggle smiled another sly smile, "I know a secret route."

The dwarf turned and continued leading her towards the castle.

Now Sarah was no fool. She was much more reactionary than most people, but she knew when something was amiss. Hoggle was acting a little strange and she didn't feel comfortable at all with where they were headed, but Sarah tried to put her worries aside. She needed to trust Hoggle. And besides, as Hoggle had told her once before, what choice did she have? She surely couldn't leave him now. So far Hoggle was her best chance at getting home.

Hoggle brought Sarah directly up to the castle, but instead of heading towards the main gates, for which Sarah was thankful, he led her to the farthest corner of the castle. When they approached this corner, Sarah noticed that there was an opening in the outer wall. Hoggle led her inside. After a few feet the opening widened to reveal a small courtyard. There, along one of the walls, was a door. Hoggle ran his hand along the side of the door before grasping the handle and pulling. The door swung open with ease.

"This way, madam," Hoggle bowed to her. Sarah almost laughed. She clearly remembered the last time Hoggle had led her through a secret door. She remembered her amazement as Hoggle seemed to transform a seemingly blank wall into a wall that contained a door. Hoggle had tried unlocking the lock on the left side. Magically, it opened up to reveal a broom closet, much to Hoggle's ire. He tried the door again, this time unlocking the right side. The Labyrinth appeared on the other side. Hoggle had rescued her from the oubliette.

Now, Sarah walked through the doorway with a grin on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Hoggle asked as he walked in behind her.

Sarah pointed significantly to the door.

"Just remembering old times, Hoggle."

He must not have remembered. He stared at her blankly. Sarah shrugged and continued through the hallway, this time Hoggle trailing her. The hall was dank, wet and dark. Sarah could hardly see where she was going. She felt along the slimy walls for guidance. Finally the long hallway joined a stairway. Again, Sarah had to shake off Deja Vu. She remembered the last stairs she had met within this castle. When she reached the top she was met with another door. Sarah glanced back at Hoggle questioningly. Hoggle nodded.

"Go ahead. It should be unlocked."

Sarah pulled the door open. She stepped out into a hallway within the castle. The walls and floor were bare and a dull sandy color.

"Perhaps Jareth should consider redecorating this place. It's so drab for a supposed "castle." No wonder no one wants to stay here," Sarah turned to Hoggle with a smile, but he wasn't laughing.

"Come on," again Hoggle grasped her hand, "We're almost there."

Sarah gave Hoggle a look that should have clued him in on how strange he was acting, but again he didn't respond. He stared at her blandly.

"Well, come on," Hoggle urged.

Reluctantly Sarah followed. Sarah thought it was odd that there were no goblins about. Sarah didn't really know why, but she felt sort of disappointed by this knowledge. She had thought for sure that Jareth would have noticed her escape by now and had every goblin searching the castle grounds for her. But she didn't question her good luck. She needed all she could get.

Finally they came upon a pair of doors, but as Sarah approached them, she almost hid behind Hoggle. Two goblins were guarding one of the doors. Sarah wanted to flee, but Hoggle crushed her hand in a surprisingly strong grip.

"Don't worry, Sarah," Hoggle whispered, "I know what to say should they notice us."

Sarah wanted to shout at him that of course they were going to notice them! Here they were, in broad daylight, the two people whom Jareth despised the most. But surprisingly the goblins did not notice them. In fact, they did not even turn their heads in the slightest. Sarah wondered if all the guards were like these two. Then she thought back. The one she had met at the gates to the Goblin City four years ago was certainly similar to these two.

Again, Hoggle brushed his hand along the door before opening it. And this time Sarah noticed. But she tucked this knowledge neatly into the back of her mind, not understanding what it meant. They both entered the room, and Hoggle turned to lock the door behind them.

"Be quiet now," Hoggle put a pudgy finger to his lips, "These are Jareth's chambers."

"What?" Sarah whispered emphatically, "Are you crazy? He'll catch us for sure!"

Sarah suddenly began to doubt Hoggle's plan. She trusted him, yes, but this? And it had seemed entirely too easy for them to get here, now that Sarah really thought about it. They were in the Goblin King's chambers for crying out loud! Shouldn't someone have noticed?

"Shh!" reprimanded Hoggle, "We're almost there. His secret chamber is just behind that wall," The dwarf pointed to the wall in front of them.

Sarah slowly walked into the room. She felt very strange coming in here...into one of Jareth's most private rooms. But she needed to get home somehow, and she trusted Hoggle that this was the right thing to do. The room was exceedingly refined. At the mention of witchcraft Sarah had imagined jars of organs and headless bats strewn about the place. But it was really quite clean and much more vacant than she had imagined. Therefore the first thing she noticed was a huge mirror to her left. This must have been what Hoggle was talking about. She couldn't believe her luck. If only it had been this easy to escape the Underground last time! Sarah looked within the mirror, after a few seconds of observation, Sarah felt her heart swell.

"It's New York! Home! It's home! Oh thank you Hoggle!-" Sarah turned to give him her biggest possible hug.

He was gone. Now that was strange. Why would Hoggle have left without even a simple goodbye? But she couldn't wait any longer, time was of the essence. After all, couldn't she just call him to her and thank him later? She turned her focus back to the mirror. There it was...home. Yet, Sarah did not feel as happy as she thought she should. "Home" was still a place she did not feel at home with. Even with the terrible threat of the Goblin King here she had seemed to fit in well. Hell, after a few hours in the Underground she had made more friends than she had in New York. She could not deny a certain sadness she had leaving this place once more. But she had no choice. Sarah reached out to touch the surface of the mirror.

The mirror vanished beneath her fingertips.

"Oh, Sarah," said a mocking voice.

Sarah started. Then gritted her teeth. That no-good, dirty, rotten bastard...

Sarah turned. How that voice seemed to haunt her of late! Again she was in the presence of Jareth. Again she was to be made a fool of.

He sat spread regally about a throne on the opposite end of the room. He wore his typical white poet's shirt, black boots and his too-snug breeches, a staple of the Goblin King's wardrobe(although Sarah secretly thought these were worn out of pure arrogance.) A riding crop was held in the firm grip of elegant hands wrapped in black leather. The talisman with Jareth's insignia adorned his pale chest... a reminder that this man was no mere mortal. Finally, Sarah's gaze met his eyes. Again, they were mocking her. A small blush crept up her cheeks. He had no doubt been watching her appraise him. Sarah gathered her courage. This was no time to appear embarrassed. How had this man managed to find her? Hoggle had seemed so adamant that the Goblin King would be no where to be found. Her brain suddenly flared to life. Hoggle! So now she knew the true reason for Hoggle's sudden departure! It was all HIS doing!

Aggressively, she walked up to her nemesis and placed her hands on the arms of the throne and glared straight into the mismatched eyes. She noted the Goblin King's surprised expression with satisfaction.

"What have you done with Hoggle? I demand that you tell me at once!"

Instantaneously, Jareth's look of surprise was replaced with that of malice. Jareth glared straight back into Sarah's eyes under arched eyebrows.

"Or what?" spat out Jareth in a menacing voice, "What could you possibly do that would threaten me? Do you have a little spellbook in your pocket? Or perhaps just a little RED book? Do you really think that will work again? Utter some silly words you find in a story and somehow have all your dreams come true? YOU have no power over me."

Sarah's confidence wavered. She took a small step back. He was right. She had absolutely no power over him.

"I-I still want to know what happened to him-..."

Jareth interrupted her, "How could you possibly have the gall to demand such answers from me when I'M the one who discovered you in my most private chambers?"

"You... you have no right to be keeping me here! What is it that you want of me? What have I done this time?"

Jareth tsked.

"Now, Sarah, this is the sort of thing we were supposed to discuss during our dinner tonight-"

"Dinner? With you?!" Sarah nearly shrieked, "I'd rather die!"

As soon as the words escaped her lips, Sarah realized how childish they sounded. Painfully, the words seemed to echo throughout the chamber.

Jareth slowly stood up using his very stature to intimidate her. He slowly stalked towards Sarah until, again, they were almost touching. He grasped her chin aggressively. Sarah stared up at him with wide eyes, her mind panicking. He was going to kiss her! She had seen that expression often enough to recognize it! She noticeably gulped, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

Suddenly his expression changed. He thrust aside her face and stepped back.

"Trust me, Sarah, I can make your stay here a lot less comfortable," his voice was ragged and low, "Now you've just lost your balcony privileges. Don't push me much farther Sarah for I can be cruel."

Sarah opened her mouth.

"Ah-" interrupted Jareth, "I know what you're thinking, but yes, I can be infinitely more cruel than I have been to you in the past. Although I appear to be the same age as I was four years ago, please try and remember that you do not. Now that you are no longer a child I will have no wayward misgivings that might somehow lend you mercy. Is that perfectly clear?"

Sarah refused to nod her head like an obedient puppy and stared solemnly at the floor. Apparantly that was enough acquiescence for Jareth.

"Now," continued Jareth, "I believe it is time for me to restore you to the chambers I have so graciously provided for you."

With that, Jareth gripped Sarah's forearm and led her back out the hallway. He stopped directly at the next door where the two guards were standing. Sarah's mind reeled. She was to be sleeping next to this man? Surely this could not be her room already?

But as the guards stood aside and Jareth opened the door Sarah's stomach dropped. It was her room. Had she really been so close to the Goblin King all this time? With a cold shove, she was thrust back into her chambers. Jareth looked her up and down blocking the doorway with his body.

"Seeing as you've ruined our evening of decadence I suggest that we meet at a later time... let's say... three days hence? I will send servents with rations to sustain you until then.

He turned to leave, and then, as an afterthought:

"By the way,'Hoggle' never did come to rescue you. That was your's truly under a guise. It appears you have overestimated yourself once again, Sarah."

With that he departed, sealing the door as he left.

Needless to say, Sarah was in utter distress.

--

A/N Oh no! How could Sarah have fallen for Jareth's rather lame disguise as Hoggle? She literally walked right into that one. It looks like her stay in the Underground will be longer than she had hoped. Thanks for reading! -TheArtist


	8. Chapter 8

Jareth entered his own room again with a certain amount of grim satisfaction. He was glad that he had put her back in her place. The contrary little minx had had it coming. But according to his plan he was supposed to appear intimidating with seductive tendancies... Instead he had come off as cold and caustic. He couldn't help himself. The girl, albeit attractive, was incredibly irksome. Her stubborn ways simply begged him to take charge. No matter. There would be time enough to repair the damage he had caused over their little argument.

Walking over to a wall that appeared unremarkable to the common eye Jareth gave a wave of his hand revealing the concealed door to his bed chamber. He pulled off his high heeled boots and stretched out across his bed. The good mood he had been in earlier came upon him again. Jareth laughed quietly to himself. Her face had been quite comical after that last remark had set in.

"I'll just let her fret about that for the night." He muttured to himself with a smirk.

He admired Sarah's tenacity. When she had pinned him against his throne he had almost forgotten that he was the one in control. In fact, for a brief moment, he had wanted to forget. It was unbelievable the things Sarah could make him want to do. It was upon realizing this that the Goblin King knew he must be more guarded in the future. If he was to get what he needed from the girl he had to eradicate any influence she may have over him. Unfortunately, the meddlesome emotions that Sarah had invoked in him recently were leading to long and drawn-out arguments when Jareth needed only to give swift orders or calculated seductive advances that rendered the girl empty-handed. But she was insufferable. Had she not been so damn defiant in the first place he may have lost interest in her and moved onto something else. But no, that really would be too easy for darling Sarah. No, he wouldn't be surprised if she remained a spoiled bitch until the end. Out of all the people he had met throughout his long life only she had had the power to disarm him completely. That was what he found so fascinating about her. And what he knew would ultimately be his undoing if he were to allow her to continue pulling the marionette's strings. Any emotions he had towards the girl needed to be destroyed else he would witness his own destruction.

Still, thought Jareth, he couldn't deny the fact that seducing Sarah was most definitely going to be enjoyable.

--

Sarah stared at the concealed doorway that Jareth had so recently vacated in fury. It was HIM? HE was the one who had led her back to the castle?! The one who had "rescued" her?! Sarah seethed, pacing about her room, now devoid of a balcony. No wonder "Hoggle" had shown bland disinterest to her jests! The magic... she couldn't believe she had been tricked into thinking that Hoggle possessed magic. But of course, Hoggle was one of the few beings in this crazy land Sarah dared trust. Jareth had obviously known this and had seized the opportunity. She couldn't believe what a fool he had made of her- what a fool he always made her feel! Somehow he always managed to turn the guilt back on her. She had had every right to demand where Hoggle was, but because she had "snuck into Jareth's private chambers" that answer had been denied her despite the fact that if Jareth hadn't brought her unwillingly to the Underground she wouldn't have been in his private chambers in the first place! It was his fault, not her's, but somehow he always had a way of confusing her into thinking the opposite! It wasn't fair!

But even more confusing to her was Jareth's actions towards her. She had sworn that at that moment he had been about to kiss her. In a strange way she had wanted it to happen, but she refused to believe that she had developed feelings for him. Just thinking of all the cruel things he had done to her and her brother banished any such feelings from her.

Infuriated, and not sure what else to do, Sarah got ready for bed. She supposed her body must be exhausted after all the tribulations it had been put under throughout the day, even if in her present state her mind was unable to realize that. She looked down at her clothes. They certainly were looking worse for the wear. Her white cotton shirt and blue jeans were covered in bloodstains from her incident earlier, not to mention the mud caked around her ankles. She felt filthy. If she was going to end up staying for the long-term (heaven forbid) she was going to have to demand a shower of some sorts. Hoping for at least a change of clothes Sarah walked over to the wardrobe and pulled it open.

"Oh no..." Sarah groaned.

There was nothing in the wardrobe at all. Nothing save for a single item of clothing. An item of clothing that had, in fact, been haunting her dreams of late. The gaudy, Cinderella-esque dress hung on a hook in the closet nearly taking up all the space. It's presence could mean only one thing: that Jareth expected Sarah to wear this to their dinner in three days time. Sarah nearly took the door of the closet and bashed her head in. That lecherous pig didn't even see fit to give her a simple nightgown! Supressing another groan, Sarah slammed shut the doors, unable to bear the sight of the cursed thing. Couldn't have Jareth at least supplied some sort of sleeping garment? Then again, she couldn't imagine the Goblin King sleeping in anything other than his birthday suit...

Sarah flushed pink at that thought. She quickly banished the resulting image from her mind and forced herself to concentrate on the dilemma at hand.

There was no way she was going to sleep in these clothes. They reeked of blood and sweat and even though the bed belonged to Jareth, she didn't have the heart to soil such lovely silk sheets. But... removing her clothing here? Sarah did not enjoy the thought of leaving herself so vulnerable to the Goblin King. Especially when his room was just to the right of hers. After all, the man DID know her dreams... what else could he do with those crystals of his? He must have been watching her throughout her journey in the Labyrinth somehow. Sarah did not yet know the extent of the Goblin King's magical powers, but she guessed that they were not very limited. Sarah looked about the room, suddenly wary. He could be watching her right now for all she knew! She suddenly felt very trapped. He had her. He had her and there was nothing she could do about it.

But these clothes! The more they remained the more Sarah became aware of their absolute filth. Sarah glared at the ceiling. If the pervert was watching her now, then she at least wanted him to know how pissed she was! This was getting ridiculous! Jareth had already embarrased her enough for one day, and she was damned if he was going to embarrass her when he was not even present! Something as silly as sleeping in the nude should not trouble her after what she had been made to go through this day. She should not be ashamed for what she was forced to do by the change in her circumstances and she certainly wasn't going to sleep in these filthy clothes simply because the Goblin King hadn't supplied her with pajamas!

In defiance, Sarah ripped the clip out of her hair...

--

Jareth had still been reclining in his bed when a little "late night ennui" took over him. Aka boredom. After mulling over his thoughts and actions of the day he was not yet tired. Oh what to do, what to do...? He supposed he always could go terrorize the goblins. Of course. That was always an option. However the game had become quite wearisome over the years. This was not helped by the fact that his citizens were complete simpletons. They hardly recognized when they were being made fun of and where was the enjoyment in that? Surely there must be something else to do...

But there was nothing. The degradation of his kingdom had left it the least sought after in the Underground. There were no visitors or tradesmen. Nobody even wished to make war on his kingdom. Yes, life had become rather dull lately.

But as for the present? Jareth was about to make his way to his personal library and perhaps kick a few goblins along the way, when a pesky little thought entered his brain. He had slipped out of his bedchamber and almost made his way out the door when he happened to glance at that ridiculously happy landscape he had created to conceal the passageway to Sarah's room. Jareth smiled slowly as a wicked thought came to him. Perhaps a little viewing of Sarah's own late night ennui would cure his?

Now it really was against the Goblin King's better judgement to spy on the girl as if he were an adolescent schoolboy, but Jareth maintained that it was in hopes of finding future evidence of her ineptness that he did this. Besides, he deserved a good laugh after his victory today. Jareth wondered if she had discovered his little "gift" for her in her closet yet? With a small smile Jareth opened the doorway and walked through the corridor, hoping she hadn't. Pressing his gloved hands silently against the pane of glass he knew Sarah would only view as a mirror, Jareth was suddenly struck with the notion at how ridiculous he must look. At that thought he had half a mind to turn around right then, but he continued to defend himself. If she did discover the secret within his crystals he would have to have some way of controlling her. He did not doubt she would unlock their mysteries at some point in the future. He might as well embrace the strange situation while he was at it. Hesitantly he peered inside.

It was getting quite dark in the room, but once his eyes adjusted he was able to distinguish Sarah's form from the rest of the objects in the room. To his delight, the Goblin King noticed that Sarah was just now opening the closet door. He watched victoriously as Sarah's face fell. Oh she was not happy, he fairly chuckled. Not happy indeed. He watched as she stared at the object, dumbfounded for a moment. Then came the anger. Even in the darkness Jareth could see Sarah's face turning dark red. Jareth couldn't help but grin. He loved seeing that petulant look on Sarah's face. Perhaps that was part of the reason he tried Sarah's patience so often. With a sharp jerk Sarah slammed the door of the closet shut, almost making Jareth start. My, my she was a fiery one.

Then he noticed another change of expression. He witnessed as Sarah looked down at herself and pulled at her unkempt clothes. Her nostrils flared in disgust.

"That's right, my pet," muttered the Goblin King under his breath, "No sweet pajamas for you to snuggle against in your sleep: yet another punishment for your little disappearance this afternoon. I guess you have no choice. You'll have to sleep in your stinking, ruined garments..."

Hatred twisted Sarah's features, and this time Jareth couldn't help but release a slight breathless chuckle. There's no escaping this one, Sarah...

But with a sudden twist of her hand, all that Jareth had assumed changed. Sarah threw the clip that had been in her hair at the floor in fury. She grasped the bottom of her shirt with a look of determination. What was she-?

Jareth's heart almost stopped beating when in one fell swoop she pulled off her filthy top. Her jeans followed in swift pursuit. Both were tossed in a corner. Before he knew it, Jareth was viewing far more of Sarah than he had ever dreamed: her long dark hair spread about her shoulders; her arms still attempted to conceal herself in humility. Even Jareth could not deny that she was a perfectly delectable sight. But before he could lose his head entirely, Sarah mercifully turned her back to him. Unfortunately this portion of her body was almost as enticing. Before he could stop himself, Jareth took in her form, and felt an almost painful throb in his loins. Even in the dim light he could detect the smooth, porcelain skin of her lower back, her long pale legs, the soft curve of her breast...in a moment she would be reaching behind her back and unclasping a certain undergarment...

Jareth tore his gaze away. In a flash he concealed the doorway. He slammed the door shut with sheer will and tore into his bedchamber. He flung himself onto his bed and prayed to whatever gods existing he could forget what he saw.

Hours later, Jareth was finally able to fall into a fitful sleep, but not before one last memory plagued him. He remembered how Sarah had so openly kissed him when she had supposed him her friend.

--

A/N Thanks for reading ;) -TheArtist


	9. Chapter 9

Sarah awoke feeling incredibly rested and, although she hated to admit it, incredibly luxurious. The satin bedsheets felt amazing against her bare skin. She felt slightly guilty at this. She resented the fact that the Goblin King was responsible for even this small pleasure. Well, there was nothing that could be done for it, she thought, climbing out of bed. Besides, she obviously wasn't looking at this in the right light. He OWED her after what he had done to her, and this was the only thing she had received from him so far in recompense. The least she could do was enjoy the moment while it lasted. Feeling slightly chilly, she wrapped a sheet around her form. She walked over to the window that used to overlook the balcony and drew open the curtain. Bright light poured into the room temporarily blinding Sarah. Yet another gorgeous day...why couldn't his courtyard be as ugly as the rest of his kingdom? It was the least he deserved. Such a contradition to what actually inhabited the palace, thought Sarah, bemused.

Upon opening the window Sarah noted a tray on an end table that had not been there before. Apparantly servents were going to be providing her with rations. Well, that was one thing she could not hold against Jareth: he had always kept his word. Even when he had nothing to lose. For an instant, Sarah had another flashback:

"You asked for the child to be taken; I took him. You cowered before me; I was frightening. I have re-ordered time. I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you!" A wave of sadness swept over the usually indifferent mask of the Goblin King, "I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me... Isn't that generous?"

She supposed she did feel a bit guilty looking back. It was all true. Every word. But to get back at her like this? Sarah looked at the tray full of food. It really looked quite delicious. What were his motives? Why kidnap her then treat her like a princess? Why humiliate her in conversation then act like a decent being behind closed doors? It didn't make sense. He had to have some reason for bringing her to the Underground, but so far nothing seemed to connect. Now she had to wait another three days in order to receive some sort of answer. It was ridiculous! Why should she be made to wait? And no doubt that evening would be chock-full of humiliation. The fact she was forced to wear that obsene dress did nothing to help her nerves either. Yes it was to be entirely degrading, there was no doubt about that. At least she had a few days to mentally prepare herself for what was to come.

Sarah sighed as she inspected the breakfast that was given her more closely. The oatmeal was still luke-warm and surprisingly tasty; and the assorted fruit was as fresh as any she'd ever had. Amazed at herself, she ate every bite. Then again, yesterday had been a trying day. No wonder she was famished.

Just as she was finishing there came a knock at her door. Startled, Sarah quickly stood up and looked around for... for what? She had no clothes to speak of other than the ones she had torn off last night in a fit of anger. The sheet would do. After she shuffled to the door, Sarah realized she would be unable to admit anyone, as the door was locked from the inside. How annoying. Sarah called out to whoever it was to come in praying that it wasn't Jareth. She didn't think it would be, however. Certainly Jareth would be too self-absorbed to knock before entering a room.

As suspected it was not the Goblin King who entered her room. Instead a very squat and very brown looking female goblin entered her room. (Her sex determined only by the fact the creature was wearing what appeared to be a shapeless dress.)The goblin had white wispy hair drawn up into a tangled mass above her head that Sarah supposed was a bun. The tiny being smiled a large, toothless grin and scurried up next to Sarah, gesturing to her empty dishes. Trying not to be rude, Sarah broke her stare at the odd woman. She may as well give the goblin a fair chance. Not everything was as it seemed in this place.

"Um, yes," Sarah handed her the tray, "Thank you very much. It was delicious."

Grabbing the empty tray, the goblin nodded graciously as she headed for the door, then stopped, noting the pile of dirty clothes in the corner. She gave Sarah a questioning look.

"Yes, they're dirty, I know...-" Then, a thought.

"Could you- that is... Are these able to be cleaned?"

The creature nodded vigorously.

"You could wash them then?"

Another nod.

"Is... is there some way I could wash myself?..."

Sarah tightened the sheet around herself, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I-I didn't want to get the bed dirty by sleeping in my clothes... but I'm afraid I'm almost as dirty as they were..."

The little servent simply nodded again with a pleasant grin on her face. Without pause, she gathered the small bundle of clothes into her free arm and exited the room.

"Thank you!" Sarah called after her.

Sarah supposed the servent was mute, but she appeared to understand Sarah well enough. Sarah almost found it difficult to believe that the Goblin City had borne yet another decent being. She hoped the little goblin was able to bring some sort of supplies for Sarah to clean with. Right before collapsing into bed last night Sarah had opened what had appeared to be a broom closet. Instead she had discovered a small wash room and pump yielding frigid water, but Sarah was hardly able to bathe in that fashion. Even a bowl and a bar of soap could get her somewhere. What she wouldn't give for a hot shower right now.

Just when Sarah was beginning to worry about whether the little woman was going to return, there came another knock at her door.

"Come in!"

The servent entered followed by two younger, sturdier looking young female goblins bearing a large tub heavy with steaming water. Another servent followed behind them with a white robe made of the softest terry cloth. The servents set the tub down before her. They curtsied in unison then left the room single file.

"Thank you! Oh thank you!" Sarah exclaimed as they left, eyeing the steaming tub appreciatively. Bubbles formed at a surface that smelled of lavender and a wash rag hung on the side. Gingerly Sarah sank into the tub sighing in pleasure and wondering if she had ever felt anything quite so good before. Steam rolled off of Sarah's face as she breathed in the heavenly scent.

And again Sarah resented the fact that the Goblin King was responsible for causing her pleasure... but she was beginning to find it easier to accept.

--

After a largly sleepless night the Goblin King fairly leaped out of bed with a growl. All through the dark hours he had fought many fearsome battles; most of which he had failed miserably. Battles against what he had accidentally witnessed the night before. In a blind rage he threw on whatever garments his servents had lain out for him to wear for the day and flew out of his bedchambers without the usual detailed inspection in the looking glass. Jareth practically ran through the halls of his castle and any goblin that wasn't fast enough soon regretted it. After a good fifteen minutes of storming and brooding Jareth finally slowed his pace. It was another minute or so before he realized he had somehow ended up on the very outskirts of his courtyard. It took another five before rational thought kicked in.

The woman was exceedingly dangerous, and she had not a clue. Not only was she powerful in the ways of magic, she was also devestatingly attractive. Together they were a deadly combination for the Goblin King and it was something he could no longer deny. If just the faintest of glimpses in the darkest of rooms had rendered the Goblin King so... weak... well, Jareth did not wish to know what would happen should he make such a terrific error in judgement again. With that thought he hardened his heart. Such an error would NOT happen again. What if Sarah had discovered what had occurred? His resolve to appear strong before her would have been destroyed completely. She would again return home in triumph and he would be left to pick up the pieces of another failure. All hope for his kingdom would be lost. Is that what he wanted? To continue ruling the most pathetic kingdom in the Underground? It had been an accident, true. But a few more of these "accidents" and he might as well kiss his ideals goodbye. No more! He would remain vigilant from now on. He would know at all times where she was and what she was doing even if he had to hire one of his idiot goblin servents. Disgracefully, he could not trust himself to that matter. If he ever had the need to use his crystals or the mirror he would know in advance whether it was safe to view her or not. He wished it didn't have to be this way, and he knew that because of this he was putting himself in danger, but Sarah had to be treated with the utmost care and he knew he would be in much more trouble if something like this were to happen again. The fate of the Goblin City was more important to him than anything, no matter how attractive the alternative was.

Finally certain he was completely resolved on the matter, Jareth set aside the subject for the time being. He trusted himself to follow through with his new methods. He had only himself to rely upon for judgements... of that he had realized long ago.

He wondered what Sarah's reaction would be to his "reason" for keeping her in the Underground. It was really quite a pathetic excuse compared to enormity of the true reason, but what choice would Sarah have? She'd have to accept whatever he threw at her despite how ridiculous or unfair it seemed. But knowing his little Sarah she would be only too eager to swallow whatever fodder he came up with. She loved to try his patience and seemed to thrive on injustice towards her. Her favorite phrase was justification enough for that. As Jareth walked along the cobblestone trail he became lost in a distant memory:

"And you, Sarah..." Jareth leaned against the wall of the dank tunnel, covering Sarah's body with his own. His mere presence made the girl nervous. He loved it.

"How are you enjoying my Labyrinth?"

The stubborn girl looked up into his eyes.

"It's a piece of cake," she said defiantly. Jareth knew it was a lie.

"Really?" he said in a seductive tone, "Then how about upping the stakes?"

As he said this, the clock with thirteen hours appeared along the tunnel. Jareth pointed to it and magically spun the hands two hours forward.

"It's not fair!" said Sarah incredulously.

"You say that so often," Jareth walked passed her, "I wonder what your basis for comparison is."

Well, fair or not fair, Jareth believed that after Sarah got over the initial shock of what he was proposing she would readily accept. In the meanwhile he would continue weaving a web of enchantment that Sarah would eventually succumb to. He would only be able to repair his city if he had her complete devotion. And this time he had more than a masquerade ball in mind.

Mask of indifference in place and the battle for control finally won, Jareth set off to locate the goblin that would be his eyes and ears from this point on.

--

A/N So it appears the mirror idea was not as fool-proof as Jareth had previously thought snickers And he's resorted to relying on a goblin for help... I wonder how that will work out?

And Sarah is beginning to enjoy her stay in the Underground... ;)

Thanks for reading -TheArtist


	10. Chapter 10

Sarah was lounging on her soft, satiny bed wrapped in her warm, fuzzy robe and was reading through a myriad of stories, poems and plays. Stacked high next to her bed were dozens of dusty books: large books and small, romantic and tragic, Latin and Greek and many others of rare varieties. And there were still hundreds more that lined the bookcase in her bedroom. The first two days of her confinement were spent in total isolation with nothing but herself, her books and her pajamas. If Sarah had not been captured and held here against her will, she would have said she was in heaven. As of now she was reading the fairy story "Thousand Furs" by Jakob and Wilhelm Grimm. But that was only after reading the Iliad, William Tell, Jane Eyre, Midsummer Night's Dream, Walden, Oedipus Rex and several other treasures of the written persuasion. Why, oh why did Jareth have to be the provider of books so good and close to her heart? She was just finishing up the Grimm brothers and was moving on to Mark Twain when she heard the tiniest of knocks at her bedroom door.

There was a quiet little creak and the door opened a finger-width's distance apart. An eye was pressed up against the crack and just the beginnings of a nose was emerging from darkness. Not long after, a small mouth appeared and soon that small mouth uttered a phrase in a very small voice:

"Um, I don't wish to disturb you... Are you... decent...? May I...?"

"Enter. Absolutely." Sarah sat up on her bed and watched as the tiniest goblin she had ever seen entered her room. This particular creature was much more childlike than any of the other goblins she had seen. It was also more feminine than any of the other female goblins she had seen. A lot more like a little girl than a goblin at all, in fact. The being had large, worried-looking hazel eyes, dull brown hair and smooth unmarred skin. In her little arms she carried a bundle of fabric that was twice as big as herself. Sarah, forgetting for an instant that this creature was supposed to be her enemy, scrambled off her bed to gather the fabric in her arms.

"Here, let me get that for you," Sarah set the bundle on her bed, then turned to welcome her strange visitor.

"Thank you..." the girl whispered, shy, "The King wished for me to give these to you as a personal gift from his highness, and to tell you that he has already discarded the clothes you were wearing previously."

Sarah blinked. Then anger set in.

"What?!" she exclaimed, thinking Jareth meant to play another trick on her, "He got rid of my clothes?! And in exchange I get these "personal gifts" from His Royal Pain-in-the-Ass? I suppose he wishes for me to appear as a pauper now? Or perhaps as one of his serv-"

Sarah inspected the fabric more carefully. The colors were rich. The embroidery exquisitely detailed. Sarah spread apart the fabric.

Before her lay three beautiful, fantastically constructed gowns in green, blue and deep mahogany. Sarah lifted the blue one and gasped as it glittered in the sunlight. They were possibly the most gorgeous objects she had ever set eyes on. The small voice interrupted her stunned silence.

"I'm sorry if they're not quite up to your standards... I did try my hardest on them, and I'm sorry they appear as rags to you..."

Sarah turned and stared at the goblin incredulously.

"You MADE these?"

"Again, I am exceedingly sorry. The King was quite detailed in his instructions but I have failed. I promise I will try harder in the-"

"How could you think such a thing?!" Sarah hugged the dresses in her arms and barely suppressed a giggle of delight. "They're magnificent, stunning, absolutely perfect!"

Sarah squatted down so she was at eye level with the goblin.

"I am the one who should be apologizing to you. I am so sorry for belittling your profession and I accept these works of art in complete humility."

The little goblin smiled shyly and looked up at Sarah adoringly.

"I'm Curlique."

Sarah grasped the hand that was no bigger than a toddler's and gently shook it.

"I'm Sarah."

--

Jareth couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief after his discussion with his most recent citizen of the Goblin City. For the most part goblins were disgusting creatures with slovely dispositions, bad manners and even worse hygiene. However, when a child first transformed into a goblin they tended to maintain human attributes for about a year or so. Sometimes he was lucky enough to get a child that was slightly literate. Even less frequently he would acquire one that had some measure of talent as well. He still held little respect for his people, but generally speaking they were more adept if they had just recently turned goblin. The self-named Curlique was even more so than average. She had been transformed little over a month ago. Jareth had been more than happy to take out his recent frustrations over acquiring Sarah on the little girl, and she had turned out to be more than worth his while. The girl had been a highly intelligent, albeit shy human child with a remarkable gift for sewing and a natural talent for very minor enchantments. Naturally Jareth had set her to work immediately. Rarely did he stumble upon such a find, and he made sure she was to be kept in the palace until she was of no more use to him. Lately she had been charged with the task of hemming his personal garments, but he knew she longed to create something that would truly showcase her skill. Curlique had been the first to come to mind when Jareth had contemplated his new plan. Surely she was the most inquisitive of all his people, and he knew that once she got over her shyness she would also be the most likeable. Whoever he chose he wanted Sarah to trust completely, and little Curlique fit the bill to a tee. It would not do to have Sarah restrain herself around his new set of eyes and ears. That's when Jareth's brain hatched another idea. And not only one that would endear Sarah to the young goblin, but one that would put him in an attractive new light. Decisions made, he summoned Curlique and presented his request to her.

She, of course, seemed hesitant at first. It had been only one short month since he had kidnapped and transformed her, but he persuaded her to the best of his abilities and eventually the desire to create a trio of gorgeous evening gowns especial for the Goblin King was too much to resist.

Before she could leave in her hasty excitement, Jareth had, of course, one more spell placed upon the Goblin. One that enabled him to see and hear through Curlique as if it were he himself. Of course, he didn't tell Curlique this. She would have immediately acted nervous toward Sarah if she had been burdened with this knowledge- even more so than she would otherwise. So Jareth simply told her he was placing a charm on her to help her sew to the best of her abilities. The young goblin had readily accepted that excuse and happily obliged. Most likely with this false knowledge she would inadvertently sew better and work harder anyway. And Curlique could add a happiness enchantment to the dresses later if she so choosed, Jareth was sure to let that option be known. He wanted the gowns to sweep Sarah off her toes, and after Curlique told her who had organized the whole affair surely he would regain some of his hold on Sarah. Having the goblin now in Sarah's presence would make things easier as well. In fact, Jareth was this close to destroying the mirror that revealed her room to him. His new plan was much more brilliant and was proving much more practical. But, he hated the thought of it gone. The mirror had become a sort of security blanket over the past few days and who knew? Perhaps there would come a time when he would need it after all?

His new plan involving Curlique however, was infallible. The little goblin would surely not gawk at Sarah as she undressed as he was apparantly wont to do, and as long as he told the goblin to hang onto Sarah's every word, whim and limb, there was no way he could come out of this looking bad. More likely, Sarah would praise him for his gifts and thank him for the little goblin. Suddenly, Jareth could not wait for tomorrow to come. He was certainly on top of his game now and he was more certain than ever Sarah's magic would be his.

Nor could he wait to hear every detail of Sarah's pathetic little life here in the Underground through the use of Curlique... and doubtless her wanton feelings of him.

--

A/N New character alert! The young female goblin Curlique has now been added into the mix... I wonder what new dilemmas and resolutions she will bring to the story?

Sorry this chapter was so short... but they are about to get bigger soon... I have a feeling it's going to start getting difficult deciding where I divide up the new chapters. :D Thanks for reading -TheArtist


	11. Chapter 11

Sarah awoke with that all too familiar feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. Today was the day. For all the happiness she had felt the last couple days there had always been the festering sore of today in the back of her conscience. Today she faced the Goblin King once again... and she was none too pleased about it. She should be happy: he was finally going to tell her what the hell was going on here, but she knew the evening was going to be frought with embarrassments. And at this moment she was very much lacking the type of confidence she needed to face her adversary. She knew she needed to get some guts though, and quick. The Goblin King was going to be ruthless, he had made that abundantly clear the last time he spoke to her. She knew if she wanted to even stand a chance against him she'd have to do something.

But right now all she wanted to do was go back to sleep and pretend none of this had happened.

Sarah rolled over and tried to think happy thoughts. She thought of Jareth's look of anguish when she had denied him her love.

Somehow that only made her feel worse.

She was just beginning to doze off again when there came a very soft knock on her door. In a moment Curlique's tiny face appeared through the crack in the door. Sarah sat up in her bed and tried to smile, if only for the little goblin's sake. Sarah hoped it did not look strained. The dear creature had been nothing but sweet to her, but the thought of Jareth continued to loom over her. Her anxiety could most likely be seen clearly on her face.

"Hi Sarah," Curlique's lips turned up in a shy smile.

"Good morning, Curlique," Sarah couldn't help speaking these words with a bit of a sigh.

The little goblin's smile faded a little, but she pretended not to notice Sarah's obvious reluctance.

"The Goblin King bid me to assist you in light of today's events..." Curlique continued hesitantly.

"Of course he would..." Sarah muttered under her breath, "So what torture is it to be today?"

"Well, first of all, perhaps some breakfast? Then his Highness requested I do something more suitable with your hair..."

"My hair. Jareth is concerned with my hair," Sarah stated, "Good God that man has far too much free time on his hands. Tell "his Highness" that my hair is already quite suitable enough for a mere dinner, thank you very much-"

"-Eh...hem...hem," Curlique was clearing her throat nervously, "I'm afraid it will be a little more than dinner, Sarah..."

"What?!"

"I promise I will do a good job! You have such lovely hair, Sarah, I could do all sorts of things with it-"

"What do you mean, 'more than dinner?'" Sarah pressed, "I thought this was simply a little show that Jareth needed to put on. You know, just another chance to dress me down and make me feel even more horrible than I already do? But it was supposed to be just him and me with hopefully me gaining an upper hand for a change and ending our conversation with how I should be sent home immediately!-"

"-A ball..." Curlique interjected quietly, "A ball is intended for this evening."

For a moment Sarah gaped at the goblin. Then threw up her hands in disgust.

"I give up! No...! No!" Sarah voice rose with intensity, "There is no way in hell I will ever put myself in that type of situation again. I was under the impression we were meeting for talks, and ONLY talks..."

"But Sarah-!" Curlique nearly yelled, startling Sarah out of her tirade.

"I... I really wanted to do your hair, and... and his Highness said you didn't even have to dance with him... he even said you didn't have to wear the white ballgown... you could wear one of mine..."

Sarah calmed down at the mention of the dress.

"He said that?"

"I truly don't think he intends to trick you this night. The Goblin King has told me little of the masquerade ball you attended last time, but one thing I know for certain is that this won't be a hallucination of any kind. All of the goblins are scheduled to attend. At precisely 8 oclock all of us are going to transform into our human forms for the rest of the evening, and... and I was really hoping I could be human... one last time..."

Curlique's eyes began to fill with tears. Immediately Sarah's hard disposition softened. Surely it wouldn't be all that bad? Not any worse than only dinner with him would be? And the little goblin was right. This WOULD be real. She would be under no less chance of an enchantment than she would otherwise.

"Alright..." Sarah knelt down and put her arm around Curlique's shoulders. The goblin sniffed and looked up at Sarah with hope in her round eyes.

"But on one condition."

Curlique nodded emphatically.

"You must not leave my side at the ball, at least until midnight. Please do this for me, Curlique"  
"Of course Sarah, I would love to!"

Sarah was suddenly reminded that this goblin was indeed only a child. A ball must be enormously exciting for her.

"Well then," Sarah stood up briskly, "how about that breakfast?"

--

Jareth had awoken with a smile on his face. All night he had dreamed of the upcoming ball. Sarah would be infuriated when she found out about it. But he was certain her fury would dissipate before the evening began. Sarah would be rendered helpless, a victim of her own memory. He could just imagine her wide eyes staring at him, falling under his spell of seduction. He would once again be in control of the situation and she would easily comply to his wishes. The fact that he had given her some leeway in regards to the ball would put her even more under his power. She would believe he had relented and after a carefully applied kiss on the hand and intricately planned conversation she would be putty in his hands.

Just as Jareth had ordered Curlique to get Sarah ready, Jareth needed to get himself ready. Being the exceedingly self-occupied man he was, he had an entire team on hand to make him look as appealing as possible. Back in Sarah's world there would have been several raised eyebrows at his endeavors and people would have no doubt questioned his... preferences. But here no one breathed so much as a word of doubt. The goblins were stupid, yes, but even they could sense the hidden admiration the King held for the young girl and knew better than to go against his wishes. Therefore they mindlessly did whatever was asked of them. Jareth alone knew what Sarah liked, her expression at the masquerade ball was proof enough of that. Therefore he had decided he would remain in nearly the same guise he had worn in that rather pleasant dream he had conjured up for Sarah four years ago. But tonight he would wear a darker hue, one that set off a bit more of the emotion he was looking for. That one night of magic had made it very clear to him that Sarah was capable of desire, but Jareth had seen little of that expression over the four years they had been seperated. He hoped to bring that emotion back to the surface tonight.

But unbeknownst to him, Sarah was planning a little mischief herself.

--

After breakfast, it was suggested to Sarah by Curlique to take a quick shower in the now completely accomodating water-closet. It was while wetting her hair Sarah was struck with an almost evil notion. For a brief instant, she tried to forget the little thought that had somehow wriggled its way to her brain, but the more she thought about it, the more it appealed to her. And the Goblin King certainly deserved it after the type of treatment she had received from him.

She would seduce him. Why she hadn't thought of it earlier, she did not know. This was what she needed to instill her confidence! It was clear Jareth must have some reserved feelings for her, that had been apparant the moments leading up to his destruction. Well, it could have been an act, Sarah could not forget that... but either way he had been made weak and shortly after she had been sent home. Yes, that was it! These were different circumstances of course, so she wasn't sure what she hoped to accomplish by doing this, but the last time Jareth had shown such vulnerability she had been able to get home. And even if she didn't accomplish that tonight, she would have the satisfaction of knowing she could control him to an extent. Let her see him falter for a change! And if he responded before the night was over she could rip the carpet out from underneath him. Sarah almost rubbed her hands together in evil delight. How completely gratifying would it be to tell the Goblin King that he meant nothing to her? Perhaps then he would send her home.

She only hoped she had the guts to do it.

Smiling to herself, Sarah washed her hair in more of the lavendar concoction that had been supplied to her earlier then rinsed and towel dried it. After it had air dried for an amount of time Curlique then directed her to have a seat on the chair before her dresser mirror. Curlique stood on a stool behind Sarah and brushed through her hair. The gold brush seperated the nearly black silken strands and Sarah heard murmurs of approval coming from the little goblin. Her hair was her most prized possession and one of her best qualities, Sarah thought without arrogance. Curlique had set a little box of multicolored beads, ribbons and pins on the dresser. This could be fun! Sarah thought to herself. It was almost like attending prom!

After that fateful dream of crystals, ribbons, masks, and... Jareth... Sarah had steered clear of all the dances at her high school, including prom.

"Well," Curlique stated with more confidence than Sarah had ever heard from her, "What shall we do with your hair today?"

Suddenly feeling like she was on trial, Sarah was at a loss for words. She didn't know what she wanted. She'd rarely gone to salons in her world and when she had it had only been for a trim.

"Well, uh... I'm not really sure... you see, maybe..."

"Let's just start with some basic questions," Curlique said in a professional tone, "Which dress will you be wearing tonight?"

Sarah thought for a moment. For some reason she had the immediate inclination to wear the blue one. It was really quite lovely when it caught the light just so. It glowed, iredescent, and the trail shimmered like a thousand diamonds.

"The blue one," Sarah said.

"Ah, excellent choice," said Curlique immediately rummaging through the box and carefully selecting another smaller box filled with crystal blue and silver beads. Sarah gasped as they sparkled in the light. At that Sarah started to take a distinct pleasure in this treatment. Let her be princess for a day and see if Jareth dared ruin it for her!

Curlique paused in her work, gazing intently at Sarah for a moment.

"I should let something be known to you about that dress, Sarah."

Sarah gave her a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?"

"His Highness permit me to put a happiness enchantment on the gowns, so I figured one more on the blue one couldn't hurt."

"What sort of enchantment?"

Curlique blushed.

"It's supposed to make you appear desirable to admirers... even more so, I suppose..."

Sarah blinked, then smiled. Maybe Fate was finally putting Herself to good use. Perhaps that's why she had felt an immediate attraction to the blue gown. Things were definitely working in her favor. Curlique spoke, interrupting her thoughts.

"Now what kind of over-all appearance do you wish to achieve?" asked Curlique, Sarah's strands already twined in her deft fingers.

Again Sarah inquired her as to what she meant.

"Well, we could go sweet and innocent... prim and proper, or," Curlique's shyness returned as she looked back at Sarah, "... seductively sexy."

Sarah grinned at her, feelings of mischief returning.

"Really?..." Sarah commented specutively, "Let's go with... seductively sexy..."

--

A/N My my Sarah is feeling bold. One would think she would learn her lesson by now... but who knows? Perhaps Sarah will come out on top this time (no pun intended) lololol

Thanks so much for all the reviews. I am honestly taken aback by how much this story has received. As always, thanks for reading -TheArtist


	12. Chapter 12

Jareth waited impatiently for Sarah's arrival at the dining area. He had specifically told Curlique that the girl was to be there at precisely 7 oclock. It was now ten minutes past. Jareth stood up and began pacing the area. He hated having to wait for anybody, especially a mere girl. He was the king for Underground's sake! But Jareth knew there could be little done about it. His kingdom was lax in everything and that included punctuality. Using his powers, he sought out Curlique. Jareth looked through her eyes. The image was moving forward then winked out for a moment as the goblin blinked, then moved to the side. He caught the briefest glimpse of a pair of knees, undoubtedly Sarah's, encased in shimmering blue fabric. Jareth smirked. How quaint. His darling Sarah and himself would even match this night. Jareth exited the goblin's mind. Good, they were on there way. He should have taken into consideration the goblin's height, but there was little to be done about it now. Most goblins were nearly as short as Curlique anyhow. Besides, he had hired her based on her smarts, not on her appearance. Jareth continued pacing. He should still have not been made to wait like this. The whole kingdom was going to the dogs.

After another minute or so the large door creaked open. Jareth wanted to storm up to it with a welcome greeting of "How dare you take this long, especially on my terms, in MY castle...!" but he didn't. The Goblin King swallowed the words he longed to express. His temper had already given him enough troubles concerning Sarah. He knew that succumbing to any emotion, whether it be lust or anger, would not work in his favor. Therefore, he took a deep breath and clasped his hands behind his back.

When Sarah entered the room he nearly fell over. Good God what had Curlique done to her?!

Sarah slowly placed one foot in front of the other in a definitive alluring swagger. She gazed hungrily at Jareth with her cat-like eyes. Her hair was pinned up with curls cascading down around her face and falling loosely in the back. Braids with ribbons and crystals wound in and around the intricately crafted masterpiece. It was designed to accentuate and allure.

And seduce.

Much like the gown Curlique had undoubtedly designed for her. The dress hugged every inch of her curvy frame then spread out in the back in a waterfall-like effect. Her bare arms were covered in the thinnest sheer of iredescent fabric that draped far below her waist and kissed the floor. A small gold key strung about a fine chain hung at the curve of her neck. The front and back both had plunging necklines, the sight of which placed a burning sensation in Jareth's throat, forcing him to clear it immediately. She looked absolutely gorgeous... and positively villainous. He'd never seen such an expression grace her features before. What could Sarah have up her sleeve? Finally gaining some composure, he cleared his throat one more time for good measure.

"Welcome, Sar-" Jareth moved to bow.

"Why hello, Jareth," said Sarah sexily, a glint of amusement in her eyes. Without even stopping to grasp Jareth's outstretched hand she sauntered over to her seat at the table. Heavens, did the infamous Sarah just make him blush? The Goblin King wasn't used to being treated as if he didn't exist. At somewhat of a loss Jareth walked over to her chair. He pulled it back for her, scrutinizing her carefully. He couldn't help but notice her bare shoulder as he helped push her in. When on God's green earth had this human become so alluring?

Although he had been taken aback at first, Jareth attempted to collected himself. He wasn't going to be played for a fool, he thought firmly. Something was amiss, and he intended to find out what. Jareth sat in his chair across from her, never taking his eyes from her form.

"Well, Sarah, you certainly took your time getting here," Jareth murmured, his eyes blazing.

"Well, Jareth, one is always wanting to look their best," Sarah countered, mimicking Jareth's low tone.

"Indeed," Jareth raised an eyebrow.

Jareth poured himself a glass of wine then offered it to Sarah. Sarah seemed to consider this carefully, then gave a brief nod. Jareth watched her lick her lips as the dark liquid filled the cup. The slight tremble in his hand did not go unnoticed by Sarah. She chuckled quietly under her breath, looking at him as if he were prey. Goblins appeared from seemingly nowhere, and thankfully broke the tension. They placed steaming dishes of food in front of them. It appeared salmon was on the menu tonight. Sarah carefully cut into a piece then pierced it with her fork, bringing the delectable meat to her... soft lips.

Jareth mentally shook his head. What had gotten into him? Never before had he been so completely captivated by a woman's mere appearance. He tried to focus his thoughts on what he was here for, how he had intended to sweep her off her feet then present her with his false reason for keeping her here. But even as he thought this, he noticed his eyes following her as she delicately pressed her lips to the soft napkin. Her eyes were watching him as well, and the slightest hint of disdain and mirth were behind them. So far, Jareth thought he was doing a fair job concealing the sudden constriction in his throat and palpitating heartbeat, but he was yet unable to tear his eyes away from her... positively enticing visage...

He had to stop this madness! With a loud clank Jareth dropped his fork on his dish, startling Sarah. That was a good sign. At least he knew she was real. Even though his throat was dry, Jareth forced himself to speak. This continuing silence was doing nothing but increasing his desire for her.

"Now Sarah," Jareth spoke carefully, willing his voice not to break, "I believe you had something you wished to ask me."

Sarah slowly set down her wine.

"That I did, Jareth, but I was hoping it was something you'd be willing to recount to me after the ball. Perhaps in a more... " Sarah glanced at the dull expressions of the goblins, "...private setting."

Sarah sent him a sexy smile that went straight to his groin. Perhaps talking wasn't the best thing for him after all. What had caused this sudden change of heart? Sarah had been quite demanding the other day. For her to suddenly change her mind like this was quite disconcerting and highly uncharacteristic. But as much as Jareth tried to convince himself of this, his body was having none of it. In fact it could care less at the moment. Jareth watched her continue to eat feeling his want increase with each bite.

He was trapped. Completely and utterly trapped.

But he wasn't so sure he cared anymore...

--

Sarah watched Jareth from beneath lowered lids. So this is what it felt like to be in control of the Goblin King. Needless to say it was quite... intoxicating. Seeing Jareth bend to her will for a change was liberating. It was about time he owed up to a bit of retribution!This little rendezvous had turned out to be the perfect way for her to brush up on her acting skills. And from the look on Jareth's face, she was doing a very convincing job of it.

With some help from the dress of course. Sarah couldn't help but smile. She would have to thank Curlique later.

The Goblin King's expression was beginning to look pained. For a second she almost felt sorry for him. Almost. Sarah refused to feel pity for someone who had been nothing but cruel to her. But she had to admit it was nice to see something going on behind those mismatched eyes. Finally she was able to see an expression other than vague amusement on his handsome features.

Handsome? When had she started thinking that?

Well there was nothing wrong with that, Sarah justified. There was no reason why a person shouldn't find another being attractive as long as she didn't have feelings for him.

Which she didn't, right?

Absolutely. That would be absurd.

Sarah noted that Jareth's hands still visibly trembled. Sarah began to worry. She was beginning to wonder just how affective this dress was.

Well that was just too damn bad for him! It was about time he got a taste of his own medicine. Although he tended to control her through his words and actions and not an enchanted dress what he did to her was just as effective. She never felt like she had control of a situation or even herself when she was around him.

Sarah looked at her surroundings, fully aware that Jareth was still boring holes through her with his eyes. Good Lord this place was bare. This is what Jareth considered a dining hall? More like a torture chamber. Torture in the form of... boredom. The walls were that same dusty looking sand color that was found throughout the Labyrinth. The floor was covered in the same cement bricks. There wasn't a window in sight, yet the room was incredibly spacious. The dining table could easily have fit twenty guests and the ceiling seemed to go on forever, vanishing into a darkness that mere candlelight could not penetrate. What a completely dull place this castle was, Sarah thought. She almost preferred the maze to this, despite it's many treacherous creatures and traps. How on earth could a man live like this? Surrounded by dirty, ignorant goblins no less! Although Sarah wanted to provide no justification for Jareth's actions, in a way she couldn't help but empathize. She was probably the most exciting thing this kingdom had seen in... years from the look of things. She wondered how Jareth had ended up here in the first place. She hadn't seen any other humans around, ever. Well, minus the "humans" that had appeared in the masquerade illusion. Perhaps real humans lived in a kingdom somewhere else in this world. But then again, why wasn't the Goblin King amongst them? Maybe he wasn't human. After all, he was immortal. Was it his magic that granted him immortality? Or perhaps all humans were like Jareth in this place. Sarah looked at her captor again, careful not to show her thoughts on her face. She had been in his land for nearly four days, had met and defeated him in the past where he had claimed he wanted her love, had endured several sharp-tongued conversations with the man... yet she knew almost nothing about him. For a moment, Sarah was struck with this notion and wondered for the briefest instant how this could possibly be.

But then she remembered, and anger flooded through her system once more. How could she know anything about him? He had stolen her brother, let her fall down holes, become prey to a bunch of monsters she had never known existed and then had the nerve to take her back to this God-forsaken place. There had never been any opportunity to "get to know" him. He was too busy thwarting her in every way possible. In fact, why was she even thinking this? She didn't want to get to know him. She wanted to go home!

Although at this point Sarah was fairly seething with rage again, she kept her face in check. She would have her bit of revenge tonight, then she could be through with the place forever. She didn't care what she had to do to accomplish it. She just knew she couldn't stay here any longer.

"Sarah?" a soft voice murmured, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes, Jareth," Sarah replied, unable to keep a hint of exasperation out of her voice.

"Would you give me the honor of... dancing with me at the ball tonight?"

Sarah looked at him with slight alarm. Now was this an act or was it the dress? Or was it... something else? Earlier that day she had decided that she would not be dancing with the Goblin King this night. She would be a fool to do it, especially since he was giving her an option. Dancing with Jareth had left her completely confused last time and had only added yet another reason for Sarah to remain cautious throughout the Labyrinth.

But as she looked at his eyes now, whether it was an act or not, Sarah was finding it hard pressed to decline. She had never seen such an imploring look from anyone, ever. Suddenly Sarah forgot why she had been mad at this man a mere moment ago. It would be cruel to deny him, would it not? She could already imagine how his face would fall, his hope crumbling before his eyes. Already there was a fleeting moment of pain across his face, as though he was expecting her to turn him down immediately.

Sarah had come to this dinner firmly intending to seduce this man. Dancing with him would only further her cause, would it not? As long as she kept the upper hand there could be no fault in complying. Slowly, Sarah nodded her head yes.

The pain on Jareth's face broke apart into an expression of uttermost joy, as if she had just given him the greatest gift possible. Sarah couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Naturally she was a sympathetic being and the look on his face nearly broke her heart. She had never seen him so... happy. Where was that clever, caustic King that she had known only a few days ago? She almost felt she knew how to react to that Jareth more than this new one. Most of the changes were probably due to an act or the dress, but she couldn't help but think that some of his reactions might be somewhat true. She didn't know what to make of this thought. She didn't know whether she should be happy at this knowledge or disturbed.

She was no longer relishing her trick of seducing the king. She just wanted this night to be over.  
Thankfully, the set of eyes across from her soon narrowed and sent her a burning look; a look that was closer to the Goblin King's usual features. Sarah began to relax. Now this Jareth she knew what to think of. However, although his piercing gaze may have been slightly more familiar, Sarah still shivered to see it. What was she getting herself into? This man was very dangerous. She knew she was playing with fire but it was a game she had no choice in participating in. She only hoped she wouldn't get burned in the meantime.

--

A/N Oh dear, that dress is certainly going to get Sarah into trouble! She had intended to seduce Jareth this night, but goodness, he appears almost immobilized! How will this night end??

Thanks so much for reading -TheArtist


	13. Chapter 13

Finally the clock in the dining hall struck eight. Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. Putting up this facade of seduction was turning out to be more difficult than she had thought. The fun of seeing Jareth squirm had long ago dissipated. She was almost looking forward to the ball now. At least she wouldn't have to keep up a conversation with Jareth the entire time. It wasn't that she was unable to socially interact with others for a length of time, but because she was not acting as herself (literally) and Jareth clearly was not acting like his normal self the conversation was forced for her. And the worst part was that Jareth didn't even seem to notice. Which was another reason for Sarah's eagerness to leave. What good was it to trick someone when they weren't even aware of what was going on? He had blithely answered her questions as if he hadn't a care in the world, as if simply speaking to her was satisfying enough for him.

Well perhaps things would change when they entered the ballroom, Sarah mused as Jareth eagerly went to her side.

"Right this way," Jareth delicately grasped Sarah's forearm then tucked it into the crook of his elbow. As they walked the hall together, Sarah felt his eyes on her the entire way. Heat radiated off his body and Sarah was strangely comforted by it. What was the harm in indulging herself a little? Jareth certainly wasn't going to object.

The Goblin King led her up to a large door and swiftly swung it open.

Sarah gasped before she could catch herself.

Immediately a hundred different sights, sounds and smells invaded her senses. Lilting music could be heard playing from... somewhere. The tune was heart-wrenchingly beautiful. Hundreds of people were milling about in beautiful renaissance garb laughing and dancing. Ribbons and chandeliers floated above them, strung up by a seemingly invisible source. The pungent aroma of wine assaulted her nostrils. In many ways this was disturbingly familiar to the hallucination Jareth had sent to thwart her four years ago, but in many other ways it was distinctly different. And one difference was exceedingly clear. In an ironic turn of events, Sarah was fully aware and in charge of her faculties this time and Jareth clearly was not.

Before Sarah could completely take in her surroundings a young, fresh faced girl came practically leaping out of the crowd.

"Sarah!" the child cried, "Sarah, it's me Curlique! Look at me!"

Sarah looked as the girl twirled in delight. Indeed, it was Curlique. Her features belonged 100 to the little goblin Sarah knew previously but were here for her to witness in human form. Sarah smiled and bent over, whispering in the girl's ear.

"Remember our little bargain? I would like nothing more than to see your charming face this entire evening. But look what you've done to our dear Goblin King he can hardly bear to part with me."

Curlique looked up at Jareth in astonishment, expecting an admonishment immediately. But he didn't even appear to take notice of the little girl. His eyes were still locked on Sarah. Curlique put a hand to her mouth and giggled mischievously.

"I'll tell you what," Sarah continued conspiratorially, "Just be nearby. If I notice an opening to break away, I will. Keep an eye on me, and if you find me alone feel free to approach me. Sound good?"

Curlique nodded emphatically then quickly vanished into the swirling crowd. Sarah knew she would be watching from a distance.

"Sarah," Jareth murmured to her after Curlique left, "I know you wanted to wait until... well, you wanted us to be alone... but I thought I might finally explain to you why I brought you here."

Looking into the depths of those heart-filled eyes, Sarah could only whisper a quiet, "Okay..."

Suddenly, Jareth's expression changed to that of consternation. It was almost like he was trying to remember something. He opened his mouth, then closed it quickly, as if he was about to say something important, but had then changed his mind. Whatever it had been, Jareth must've had thought twice about saying it. Finally, he continued.

"Well, it's just that... well, Sarah..." Jareth moved closer. By now he was whispering.

"It's just that I don't know if you've noticed but..."

Sarah looked up, expectant.

"I have... grown rather fond of you over the last... well, I'm not exactly sure how long... and things have been undeniably dull here for... gods it feels like an eternity..."

Sarah's brows furrowed. What was he saying?

"Well, the reason I brought you here is... I was hoping there was something you could... do... with me..." Jareth looked at her as if she should know what he meant.

Sarah's eyes widened. Was he really suggesting what she thought he was?

"...Together..." He finished, gently grasping her hands.

Sarah's brain went into overdrive. Well, God knew she wasn't completely... naive in the ways of men... but she had never done... THAT before. After this evening Sarah couldn't deny that there was a certain... appeal to the Goblin King... but he was still evil, wasn't he? It was merely the dress talking, wasn't it? But as she looked into Jareth's eyes, Sarah was once again entranced by his hypnotic stare. Jareth was slowly inching forward again, and for the second time Sarah thought he was going to kiss her.

Sarah was just about to open her mouth and say that she'd think about it when Jareth interrupted her thoughts.

"You know, I was hoping you would... put on a production... you know... for the goblins."

Sarah blinked. Surely she had heard wrong.

"A production," Sarah stated the question.

"Yes, I want you to put on a play, as I said it has been exceedingly dull here of late, and I knew that you wanted to become an actress so I was hoping..."

Sarah let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She felt a certain sense of relief and dismay.

"You don't mean to tell me you dragged me all the way back here to help put on a play?"

Jareth nodded, his face pleading with her to stay.

"But, but that's ridiculous! That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard!" Sarah pushed herself away.

"Please, Sarah, we need you here..." Jareth grasped Sarah's forearms, afraid she would leave right then and there, "It'll just be for a few weeks or so. The goblins have become complete miscreants, you've seen them before. I'm king of a city, but so what? What good is being King when there's no one to admire you, to say that you've done a job well done? We will put on a production and invite the neighboring kingdoms... perhaps then this place will have made something of itself. We're in high need of interaction here, and I've been unable to come up with a legitimate way of boosting our economy and reputation save for this."

Sarah looked up at him. He seemed genuinely concerned for his kingdom. She had never thought the Goblin King cared for anything other than himself. Could this really be true? It seemed like a rather hare-brained idea, but what harm could it do?

"Please, Sarah?" Jareth looked at her with that same imploring expression he had had at dinner previously. If only he hadn't been so cruel to her in the past. Then Sarah would have had no misgivings about it. Any opportunity to showcase her acting skills was a good opportunity no matter how ridiculous it seemed. But coming from Jareth...

"I know I haven't treated you the best in the past, but you don't know what it's like to have to live up to everybody's expectations. There are rules Goblin Kings need to abide by..."

Jareth, seeing Sarah about to deny him, brought her hand to his chest. Sarah almost jolted at the contact. The skin there was so soft and so smooth. He leaned over until Sarah could almost feel his lips at the nape of her neck and whispered, as if to tell her a secret only meant for her ears.

"Please, Sarah... do this one thing for me. I shall be forever indebted to you should you accept my request."

Even though she was sure she would regret it later, Sarah already felt her head nodding up and down.

"I, I suppose I could..." Sarah said with a bewildered look on her face.

Again, Jareth's face broke into the most beautiful expression of happiness.

"Thank you! Thank you, Sarah!"

Sarah just nodded again, numbly. Jareth cupped her face in his leather-clad hands.

"Now I believe you promised to do something with me earlier this evening," Jareth said teasingly.

What was that? Sarah thought. She simply could not think anymore. She had just willingly given up three weeks of her life to live under the mercy of the Goblin King. What more could he ask of her?

"Care to dance?"

Sarah was startled by the normalcy of the question.

"Of-of course," Sarah stammered, flushing slightly.

Immediately after her compliance Jareth placed his right hand on her hip in a gentle but firm hold. Instinctively, Sarah put her hand on his warm shoulder and slid her free hand into his open grasp. Sarah's head swam with a certain strange emotion. She could not quite seperate this moment from the previous dance she had had with the Goblin King. Deja Vu ran rampant in her mind as Jareth turned her in time to the waltz's meandering tune. In this position she had no where to look but into the Goblin King's eyes. In no time she felt herself slowly slipping back into that bewildered state of mind she often fell prey to when returning his gaze. She felt like his eyes were swallowing her whole. But it was not an unpleasant feeling. On the contrary, rather than leaving her confused as last time, she felt a certain pleasant thrumming in her heart that spread to all her limbs. Looking into those mismatched eyes her entire body seemed a contradiction. She felt numb, yet her skin tingled with life. Her face felt flush and hot to the touch, yet she shivered as if cold. Suddenly, alarm bells went off in her head. At her agreement to Jareth's rather strange request, her plan to seduce the man had been thrown out the window. After all, there really was no point in tricking him when she had already forfeited three more weeks of her life to him, satisfying as it would be. But she still wished to remain somewhat in control of this situation. She did not want to end up hypnotized by this man's stare as she had been in the previous masquerade ball. She could afford little vulnerability when it came to the Goblin King.

Abruptly, Sarah broke the connection. Hesitantly, she rested her chin on Jareth's shoulder so she would no longer have to look into those mesmerizing eyes. There! Now she at least knew she would be able to keep her wits about her. After the huge leap of faith she had already taken this evening she would take no more of Jareth's enchantments.

But soon Sarah realized she had made a grave error in her calculations. In so moving to her new position she was required to lean even more intimately towards the Goblin King's chest. Their upper bodies were now, inadvertently, touching. And at her move Jareth turned his head and buried his face in her hair. Sarah could feel his hot breath on her neck again. The hand on her hip moved around her waist and firmly pressed her back until her body was flush with his. Jareth's voice tickled her ear as he hummed the tune of the waltz quietly to himself.

Sarah immediately felt her body heat in reaction to his closeness. The breath on her neck sent shivers running up and down along her spine. Her heartbeat kicked into overdrive and she suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. And before she knew what was happening that incessant thrumming that had previously resided in her chest swiftly moved down and set firmly between her thighs. Sarah tried to clear her head and think of something other than Jareth's surrounding warmth, but to no avail. She wasn't supposed to be attracted to this man! She thought despairingly. She was supposed to hate him!

But she was quickly forgetting why she was supposed to in the first place.

Shit. Sarah swore in her head. She was doomed.

--

A/N So Jareth has finally revealed to Sarah her "reason" for being back in the Underground. How will Sarah tackle this unforeseen challenge? And it appears things are heating up between the two... what happened to both of their carefully thought-out plans? lolol

Thanks for reading -TheArtist


	14. Chapter 14

Jareth hummed quietly into Sarah's ear. Good gods, being this close to her felt incredible. His vision was wavering slightly, as if in a fog. It was hazy around the edges. His head seemed to be affected by it as well. A certain fuzziness had settled itself into his brain. He didn't think women normally affected him in such a way. Yet he had been fighting it the moment Sarah had entered the dining room.

Needless to say that by this point he had stopped fighting it.

Her mere touch on the way over to the ball had been pure heaven. The way her hand had tucked securely into the crook of his elbow, bliss. He really had fought bravely against the waves of emotion that had bombarded him, he really had, but Sarah had proved too much for him.

And now she had agreed to his request. He couldn't deny he had felt a certain reluctance to lie to her at this moment in time. He had been about to tell her the true reason for her being in the Underground. But as of now, he couldn't bear the thought of Sarah leaving and he was sure that if he had told her the truth, she would not be in his arms at this moment. Feeling Sarah in his embrace with her softness pressed so sweetly against him, Jareth knew he had made the right choice.

Gods, he'd nearly jumped out of his skin when Sarah had decided to move closer. Unable to conceal his increasing ardor any longer, Jareth had buried his nose into the fragrant curls of her dark hair and pulled her body even closer to him. The feeling of her soft flesh pressed against his frame sent a shockwave through him. If her hand on his arm had been heaven, then this had to be sheer perfection. How many times had he wanted to hold her like this throughout the four long years they had been apart? At the time Jareth had scarcely been able to admit those feelings to himself, and had banished the thoughts immediately. But that didn't discount the fact that he had had them. Whether he had let those sentiments bloom and come to fruition made no difference. He had still had them. And in rememberence of those moments Jareth felt a pain in his heart. Whatever spell he was under right now, whether by Sarah or the gods, they had brought his hidden emotions straight to the surface.

How ironic. Said a little voice in the back of his head. Isn't that precisely what he had intended to do to Sarah himself tonight?

Jareth's brows furrowed for a moment. Had it been? Had that really been his goal of the evening? Jareth tried hard to remember something, anything that would give him a clue, anything that was beyond this very moment, but nothing came to him.

Well, those thoughts were wrong. Jareth finally decided. He couldn't remember a thing let alone having made any plans. Besides, even if those thoughts were right, wasn't Sarah the one who had made the first move? He must have already insinuated those feelings inside her. Her sudden wish to be nearer was proof enough of that.

Satisfied with that answer, Jareth let his thoughts trail off. All he wanted to concern himself with now was how warm and alive Sarah felt in his arms. Yet, only able to touch her was beginning to become torturous. He felt a restless urge to move, to do something. In his fog-clouded vision, he was unable to discern what exactly needed to be done, yet a primal instinct was now swiftly rushing from his head to his toes. He felt if something didn't happen soon he would go mad.

But as it happened, he didn't have to do anything. Jareth held his breath as he felt Sarah move her arm down from around his neck and wantonly press his hips into her abdomen. Her stifled moan is what did him in.

--

The feelings building up inside Sarah were beginning to become too much to bear. Although their bodies were already fused together, Jareth was just not close enough for her satisfaction. Before she could lose her nerve, Sarah brought her right arm down and wrapped it around Jareth's narrow hips. Ever so slowly, Sarah increased the pressure between them, hoping Jareth wouldn't notice. Finally, their lower extremeties made contact. Sarah tried to smother her moan of pleasure into Jareth's hard chest. Good God he felt amazing!

But how could Jareth not notice the exquisite feeling that suddenly erupted in his loins? Or the quiet sound of delight escaping Sarah's parted lips? Although Jareth normally fought against his carnal desires, right now he was far from normal. As his chest heaved, the Goblin King's body inevitably reacted to her closeness as a regular, full-blooded male's usually did under such circumstances.

Before Sarah even had time to truly enjoy her new position, she felt something stirring beneath her, something not quite right. What was that incessant poking in her stomach? Being the innocent she was, it took her a moment to realize what was going on. Suddenly she opened her eyes, widening them in alarm. Surely he couldn't be to this point already? With that thought reality came crashing down around her. With a gasp she flung herself off him. Before she could accidently peer at what had been going on below her she closed her eyes tightly. She heard a noise of protest escape Jareth's throat. She turned around, letting go a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding. Her cheeks were hot with embarrassment. She hadn't meant for things to get so far! Before Jareth could stop her, Sarah dove into melee of goblins turned human and disappeared from his sight. A nearby clock struck its hour, the sound reverburating in Sarah's chest. She looked at the time and balked. It was already 11 oclock? How could that be? But before Sarah could contemplate this any further she felt a hand wrap around her wrist.

"Please, Jareth, I just need to be left alone for awhile," Sarah said in a miserable tone. She couldn't believe how quickly her plan had gone awry. When she had donned this magical dress she had merely wanted to test him... not... awaken the beast within!

The pulling at her wrist continued. Sarah looked up, defeated.

"Sarah?... Sarah!"

It was Curlique.

Without a second's hesitation Sarah pulled the young girl into a tight embrace.

"Curlique, I'm so glad to see it's you!"

The little girl giggled nervously.

"What's wrong, Sarah?"

"I'm sorry I haven't been with you at all yet, I really don't know where the time has gone-" Sarah rushed.

Curlique nestled her head in Sarah's shoulder.

"That's okay Sarah..."

"Listen, Curlique," Sarah grasped the child's shoulders and held her at arm's length, "Never, under any circumstances, allow me to wear this dress ever again." Sarah hugged her again.

"It's just too powerful. I'm not saying I don't love your work, Curlique, I do..."

"But Sarah," the little girl pulled out of her embrace and looked into Sarah's eyes, "I don't understand. Everything looked to be going just fine..."

"It was Curlique, it was..." Sarah reassured, then muttered, "A little too fine..."

Seeing the girl's confused face, Sarah rubbed along Curlique's jawline with her thumb, smiling, "I'll tell you about it later."

Sarah then stood up and looked around anxiously. She truly did not think she could face Jareth again after what had happened between them, at least not tonight. She had behaved ridiculously and the whole situation had gotten completely out of control.

"But-but Sarah," a piteous sob floated up from Curlique, "Why don't you w-want to wear my dress anymore...?"

Sarah looked down to see the little girl was rubbing her eyes. Fat tears rolled down her face. Sarah's heart squeezed in remorse. Kneeling down, Sarah rubbed her hand soothingly across the girl's back.

"Oh, Curlique..."

--

As soon as Sarah ripped her body from his, Jareth's body cried out from the loss. What was going on? Had he done something wrong? He didn't know what had happened. All he knew was that the delicious warmth that had been pressing up against his body so sweetly was gone. He stood for a moment frozen in shock, then, too late, made a grab for her trailing arm. In an instant the mob had swallowed her whole.

But it was in the same instant she had disappeared that the fog that had been clouding his vision lifted. Jareth put a hand to his head as his surroundings crashed in on him. It was as if his body had sensory overload. He looked around in confusion. How had he even gotten here? He hardly remembered anything other than a vague sense of knowing he had eaten, somehow arrived here, and had danced with Sarah. For a brief instant he felt something... something that may have been a clue as to what had happened. It was the vestiges of desire and it was quickly fading... but how had it gotten there in the first place? Jareth looked around, hoping to find some sort of clue. Between the ever moving bodies of the goblins he spotted a nearby clock.

11 oclock?!

Where the bloody hell had the time gone? And what the devil was going on here?

There was only one way to find out.

With the blink of an eye Jareth sought out Curlique's mind once more. He peered out with bleary eyes. Now that was odd. Jareth tried to focus, but Curlique's vision appeared blurry to him. NOW what was going on? Surely his magic wasn't failing him?

Soon he realized what had happened. The girl had been crying. A pair of chubby fists suddenly invaded his vision as the girl wiped away her tears. He heard her blubbering voice as if it was from a far off distance. He could scarcely make out what was said. Something about not wanting to wear a dress. Suddenly Sarah's pretty face loomed before him. She looked concerned. Her brow was knitted and her eyes looked pitying.

"Oh Curlique..." he heard Sarah murmur, "... I'm sorry about the dress... I truly do want to wear it again, but I just can't..."

None of this statement made sense to Jareth, so he continued to listen.

"But-but... I-I don't understand..."

"Listen Curlique, you know how you put on that enchantment? You know, the extra one, the one besides the happiness one?"

Jareth experienced an uncomfortable feeling of inertia as his vision bobbed up and down.

"Well," Sarah continued, "I know you couldn't really tell, but it was really affecting Jareth. I mean it was just too strong. Do you understand what I mean? He wasn't acting like himself, he was starting to like me TOO much, and it was starting to scare me...Do you know what I mean?"

"But-but, what if I took off the enchantment, S-Sarah?..."

Curlique's voice trailed off as Jareth quickly exited the little goblin's mind. He had heard all he needed to hear. At his enlightenment via the use of Curlique Jareth remembered everything. Every single detail of the night swept through his memory like a tidal wave. Every moment of exquisite torture and every asenine comment he had made to the little witch stood in his mind with crystal clarity. Jareth clenched his fists, completely overwhelmed with rage. So the innocent Sarah had succeeded in making a fool out of him. He supposed he could be looking to the little girl goblin Curlique for punishment, but she could only perform minor enchantments. No, what he had experienced was a taste of Sarah's full-fledged powers combining with the power of the gown. The dress alone could not have rendered him so powerless. Now the question was whether Sarah had done this deed unwittingly like she had four years ago when she had banished him, or had she done it on purpose in the hopes he would send her home in his weakened state. Either way he intended to find out, and either way she was still guilty. She had known of the enchantment, that much was clear with what he had just now witnessed in Curlique's mind. But she had gotten more than she had bargained for. What a dear prize she had won, indeed. Jareth couldn't help but form a wry smile at this. Apparantly what had transpired between them had not been what she had hoped for... unless?

What if she had donned the magic dress not in hopes of returning to her home or to make him appear a fool, but for other purposes?

It certainly was an intriguing thought, but Jareth doubted she would do such a thing. She had been nothing but arrogant, demanding and defiant since she had set foot in the Underground. She certainly didn't have feelings for him. The fact she had pushed him away so hurriedly when reality was literally poking her in the stomach had made that clear. Up until then he had nearly believed her. She was a clever little actress, that was true, but he refused to be duped. Jareth still intended to seduce Sarah, but on his own terms in his own time. Which was why he had given her the production proposal. At least he had had sense enough to give her the false reason for her being here. The idea of putting on a play was a ridiculous one at the surface, but it gave the Goblin King vital time to spend with Sarah that he otherwise wouldn't have. And the fact that it was a play would endear Sarah to him. He knew of her dreams of becoming a star, and performing alongside her would undoubtedly put her at ease with him. Perhaps then he would finally be able to shed his villainous reputation in her eyes.

After he firmly put her back in her place.

He needed to gain her companionship and eventual lust in order for him to succeed. But right now he was furious. Right now all he wanted was his anger unleashed.

With a grim face Jareth looked about the ballroom. Now where had the little temptress gone to? It was impossible to tell where she was from the point of view of the little goblin. Jareth strode purposely forward weaving in and out of the hordes of his subjects. Those who did not part upon his arrival immediately received an impatient shove. Whispers followed him where there had previously been laughter. Most knew who Sarah was by this point and many had suspected that there would be an uprise at some point during the night. Excitement and nervousness filled the room until the very air was thick with it. As Jareth investigated each corner of the ballroom the goblins grew more and more quiet. Eventually the music ceased, trailing off thinly to pathetic conclusion. Finally losing patience, Jareth paused in his search to call forth his magic placing his fingertips at his temples. With razor-like precision he was now able to detect exactly where Sarah was. It was the same technique he had used when Sarah had first run away. Swiftly jerking to the left, Jareth walked the few paces he knew seperated him from the girl. Briefly, he braced himself for the onslaught of desire that the dress would invoke in him, but he was not too concerned. Now that he was aware of dress's magical properties he could ward himself against it.

Not to mention his temper was reaching a critical level. Any other emotion would quickly be overwhelmed by it, including lust.

--

A/N Ack! It looks like Jareth is about to blow a fuse! Sarah should have listened to her misgivings about seducing Jareth for she should know by now that the Goblin King can be terribly cruel...

Thanks for reading -TheArtist


	15. Chapter 15

Sarah was wondering if it was getting quieter in the ballroom or if it was just her. Just as she was about to turn to Curlique and ask the little girl her opinion on the matter, she locked eyes with another's from across the room.

They were Jareth's. And they were blazing.

Sarah felt her stomach drop down to the center of the earth. She had never seen the Goblin King so infuriated. Even when he was angry with her in the past he had kept some semblance of indifference on his features. Not so now. Sarah thought she might spontaneously burst into flame at this searing look. And as much as her head told her to get the hell out of there, her feet seemed completely immobilized. In horror, she watched as this missile of red-hot fury stalked closer and closer. Finally, he reached his destination. Sarah looked up at him from a chair seated near Curlique, terrified. In a sudden move, Jareth reached down and grabbed her arm, forcing her to stand in the process. Sarah turned cold with fear. He had told her that he could be infinitely more cruel to her if he so desired. She knew now that she should have taken his threat much, much more seriously. His strong grasp hurt and Sarah almost cried out at the sharp pain that accompanied it.

"You try my patience, girl..." Jareth growled at her as he pulled her forward through the crowds. Where was he taking her? Sarah wondered, panicked. The Goblin King walked briskly and with long strides. Sarah almost had to jog to keep up. What was going on? Wasn't the dress affecting him anymore? With a start, a horrific thought came to Sarah. What IF it wasn't affecting him anymore? Could he have somehow figured out the dress's secret?

But as terrifying as this prospect was, there was another alternative Sarah found much more discomfiting. What if the dress WAS still affecting him? With apprehension Sarah furtively glanced up at Jareth's set features and felt a stab of fear. Lust had a way of unveiling evil in even the most docile of people and Jareth was certainly no saint. But he wouldn't ever... wouldn't... would he?

But looking at his profile so twisted with outrage, she knew he was certainly very capable of doing such a deed. What if his denied lust combined with the magic of the dress proved too much for the usually self-controlled Goblin King? She had cut him off very abruptly when things were clearly escalating out of her control. Was his desire so strong he was contemplating doing the unthinkable?

They exited the ballroom and, as if confirming her thoughts, entered the hallway that led to their bedchambers. Sarah quaked in his grasp. Upon approaching the ominous doorways Sarah realized that soon she would have her answer. And she wasn't at all certain she was ready to hear it.

She almost breathed a sigh of relief when he turned to her bedroom. Perhaps he would just lock her in her room. She could handle that. She had been handling that for the past four days. But her relief was shortlived as Jareth entered the room with her and quickly shut and sealed the door behind him. Coldly, he shoved her into a seated position on the bed.

"Take off the dress," he ordered, pacing the room, fury still evident on his features.

Sarah couldn't believe her ears. Was this truly happening? Was this how her first time was going to be? A brief and no doubt painful fuck at the mercies of the Goblin King? Sarah looked up at him with wide, terrified eyes. Soon, Jareth noticed that she had not moved.

"Take. Off. The. Dress. Sarah." Jareth pulled down a shoulder of the dress in emphasis. He glared menacingly, his eyes glazed over in lividity.

Sarah gulped, then, with a tremulous hand, dropped the other shoulder of the gown and slowly pulled her arms out of the sleeves. Sarah looked up, hoping to placate the Goblin King with an expression of submission, but he had returned to pacing, apparantly too furious to even look at her. Seeing no other option, Sarah grasped the front of the dress and slid down the filmy fabric revealing a plain white chemise beneath. So this was it, Sarah thought. She was going to lose her virginity to the Goblin King. Of course she may have briefly entertained the idea once or twice when she had been particularly lonely, but not like this. Never like this. Finally, the dress was completely off. Hoping to get this over and done with as quickly as possible, Sarah slid all the way onto the bed and lay down, continuously looking at Jareth with hurt and disbelief in her eyes. She could not seem to stop shaking.

--

Jareth, having accomplished what he set out to do, grasped the dress and tucked it under his arm. He would demolish the cursed thing as soon as possible. He was still angry, but by now he was more in control of his temper. He gestured to Sarah, his voice rasping in his throat.

"Don't ever EVER consider wearing something like this again," his voice deadly serious, "Do you have ANY idea what I could have done to you? What could have happened? You could have destroyed the entire kingdom with an item like this!"

Jareth fought the urge to emphasize the word 'you.' In another person's hands, specifically a person without magical powers, the gown would have been harmless. The person wearing the dress would have appeared -slightly- more attractive. The person on the receiving end would have been -slightly- affected by it. But in Sarah's hands... Jareth knew he hadn't had a chance in the world. He was lucky she had left when she did or there was no doubt in his mind he would be on top of her at this very moment. He wanted to find out whether she had worn the dress on purpose. Perhaps she had discovered her powers after all. But he surely couldn't ask her outright. He attempted a different approach.

"What were you thinking when you put this wretched garment on?"

"I, I don't know-"

"What were you thinking?!"

"I don't know!" Sarah wailed.

Jareth, surprised to hear Sarah so upset, finally looked at her since taking off the dress. The girl was visibly quaking from head to toe. She was laying on her back, her head turned to the side in submission. Tears rolled down her face and her arms covered her body as if assaulted with a blast of frigid air. Yet even in her terrified state, Jareth couldn't help but notice how lovely she looked. Her dark hair stood out in stark contrast against her pale body. The thin garment barely concealed her shapely form. Jareth had long carried a deep seated desire to see Sarah so vulnerable and submissive. Perhaps it came from the fact that she had once seen him in a similar position. Sarah was now the embodiment of what he had felt at the cusp of his destruction. Needless to say the Goblin King regarded her with no small amount of satisfaction.

As Jareth stood silently appraising her, Sarah lifted her eyes to him, pleading with him.

"Are... are you going to r-rape me?" Sarah mouthed in a barely audible whisper.

Jareth felt a stab of remorse. Had he really been so frightening? He had merely wanted the girl's compliance, though his anger had raged like a blazing fire. He knew he could be terrifying in the throes of anger, but surely she couldn't think he was capable of committing such a heartless act? Jareth felt an unfamiliar pang in his chest. He suddenly realized what he must have looked like, demanding she take off the dress when they had previously been so intimate. For the first time ever, Jareth looked down at Sarah with an expression of utmost sorrow.

"I know I can be quite frightening Sarah, but please believe that I would never perform such an immoral act on anyone no matter how much they may infuriate me."

Sarah sighed, collapsing fully onto the bed in relief, eyes still brimming with tears. Jareth had the sudden inclination to gather her up in his arms until all her tears disappeared, but he resisted. The urge to console was foreign to him, yet he felt it all the same. Again he wondered at how this girl could bring out such strong emotions within him. That coupled with her beauty made her an especially difficult woman to refuse. And Jareth had never seen Sarah more beautiful than at this very moment. His body still remembered how soft and warm she felt. Hot desire flared within him and he fought a momentary battle to stifle it. His voice came out husky and soft.

"I will give you a day to recuperate. On the following day we will have our first rehearsal. Auditions won't be necessary. Goodnight, Sarah."

And with that he left, magical gown in possession.

Sarah just lay there for what seemed like an eternity. She stared up at the ceiling blankly, wondering how on earth she had managed to get herself into this mess. Even though Jareth had spent most of the night under an enchantment, he had still managed to best her in the end. And after assuming he had been about to do the unthinkable, Sarah really didn't feel like trying to trick him anymore. Everything she had attempted so far had ended up in dismal failure. Tonight had ended up going far worse than she had previously envisioned. She didn't think she had the strength to continue fighting his little charade. All she wished for right now, and this she wished for with all her heart, was that she had a tiny hole she could crawl into and hide in forever. At this point she didn't even want to see the light of day.

But that was impossible. She had to collect herself and be ready to face Jareth again within a day or so. She would do the few weeks of the play, which would undoubtedly be torturous after what had occured tonight, and then be done with the Underground entirely. How she could have wished for one second to be back in this place was beyond her. She had wanted the magic back, but what she had also received along with it was just not worth it. Pain, humiliation and embarrassment had accompanied her wish again and again and now she was cursing herself for ever having desired it. True, there was no magic where she came from, but at least given her circumstances in life she had been safe from all the terrible feelings the Goblin King engendered in her. Including one particular emotion she had thought she would have never experienced in Jareth's presence.

Desire.

No, that was not even the correct word. Lust was more fitting. Sarah tried to tell herself that it meant nothing. It was simply the fact that she knew she could get away with it that she had experienced it. But Sarah knew she would be lying to herself, at least partially. Yes, she knew she wouldn't have acted as she had if Jareth hadn't been under the dress's spell. But somewhere in the back of her mind, Sarah knew the feeling had always been there, even if she had been too young to understand it when she had first met the man. This knowledge added another dimension of caution she needed to put to use around Jareth. The dancing had started out innocent enough. The fact that her desire had so quickly escalated out of control frightened Sarah. If something as simple as dancing had so easily manipulated her, who knew what kind of circumstances were needed for it to rise again?

There was only one solution. She needed to keep herself as far away from Jareth as possible. Hopefully delving herself into this play would do the trick. She couldn't imagine Jareth's involvment going much farther than the first rehearsal. Sarah guessed he wanted to put on the show, more or less, for his own amusement. The fact that he was going to invite guests from neighboring kingdoms... well, this was all very strange to her. She most likely would be working solely with a bunch of drunken goblins. How Jareth supposed to impress other kingdoms with a play starring a hodgepodge of unruly creatures and a human girl was lost on Sarah. But she would keep her word. And as soon as that curtain fell she would be out of here for good.

Assuming Jareth kept his word as well.

A quiet knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in, Curlique." Sarah sat up in her bed. She had known the goblin would pay her a visit after Jareth had practically dragged her out of the ballroom.

For once, Curlique did not enter the room tentatively. The door flung open and the girl, who was now transformed back into her goblin form, leaped atop Sarah and clung for dear life. The tears immediately began flowing again from the goblin's hazel eyes.

"Oh, Sarah!" cried Curlique, "I am so, so sorry... this is all my fault! Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Sarah hugged the goblin back fiercely feeling very lucky to have at least one ally in this strange place.

"I'm fine, Curlique, I'm just fine," Sarah soothed running her fingers through the little goblin's hair, "And what occurred between Jareth and I certainly is not your fault. I don't want you to think that, not for a minute."

"I have never seen his Highness that angry before, Sarah, I was so frightened for you! What happened?"

Sarah forced herself to smile.

"It really was nothing, sweetheart. He simply confronted me about the dress then reprimanded me." Sarah didn't want the goblin to fret over her anymore than she already had.

"But you're not wearing it. Where is it?" Curlique looked around.

"He took it from me. I'm sorry, Curlique, I know how hard you worked on it, but perhaps it's for the best, hm?"

Sarah wiped away Curlique's tears as the goblin nodded hesitantly.

"I have only myself to blame for Jareth's actions. I got too carried away with what I had planned earlier."

Curlique gave an emphatic sniff.

"You planned something? What was that?"

Sarah paused, considering her confidence in the little goblin. But what would it hurt anyhow? She had already dug herself her own grave, what did it matter if she dug a little deeper? She doubted the goblin would inform anyone of what they spoke of in private anyhow. She was such a shy thing.

"Well..." Sarah began, "When you told me about the enchantment on the dress... well, I was pleased. I had already decided earlier that I was... going to seduce Jareth..."

Curlique's eyes widened.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I wanted to trick him. I thought maybe if he wanted me badly enough, he would do what I told him... I thought maybe he would send me home."

Curlique seemed to ponder this for a moment, then-

"So when you were... when you were dancing with Jareth... You didn't really want to? You were just doing it to trick him?"

Sarah thought for a moment, then nodded her head. It was easier to just let Curlique believe that. After all, that is what Sarah's original plan was. She didn't have the strength to try and explain something that would probably only end up confusing the goblin. Besides, Sarah intended to set forth from this point on as if what she had experienced with the Goblin King had never happened. If she could forget how she had felt within his embrace it would be that much easier to avoid him until she was able to get home. She didn't know what the Goblin King himself made of it, but she hoped he didn't remember much of the night given his state of mind at the time.

"Now," Sarah continued, "there is no point in trying to trick him. I am to be here for at least another few weeks..."

"I know!" Curlique said in excitement, "The King returned and informed us after he left with you. You are to put on a play for the neighboring kingdoms and everyone else in the Underground, how exciting!"

Sarah smiled at the goblin even though her heart was filled with dread. Curlique must really want her to stay, Sarah thought. She must be the little goblin's only friend.

"Well," Sarah stated after a pause, "I don't know about you, but I need to get some rest." Sarah patted Curlique on the back, "I've had quite the day..."

"Yes, I understand Sarah. Good night, Sarah."

Curlique hopped off the bed, then, turning, shyly kissed Sarah on the cheek. With that the goblin quickly left the room. Sarah couldn't help but smile to herself. The creature truly was a dear. After changing into her nightgown Sarah fell into a deep sleep.

Jareth lay in his bed silently contemplating the conversation he'd just witnessed through Curlique. He tried to remind himself that he had an entire day to think on it before he had to meet up with Sarah again, but his brain wasn't having any of it. It just went right on wondering and trying to make sense of all that had happened this night.

So Sarah HAD intended him some harm when donning the magical dress this evening. But she had not planned on doing so through the use of her magic. No, it appeared she was just as completely in the dark of her own powers as she had been that fateful day four years ago. He was comforted and relieved with this knowledge. But what he didn't like to see was that Sarah now appeared defeated, almost as if she had given up. Which was good thing, he supposed. He wasn't sure why he should miss her defiant nature, it had enraged him, baffled him, and downright annoyed him in the past. True, he had felt satisfaction as Sarah's submission, yet he still could not help but detest the idea of a perpetually subdued Sarah. It didn't sit right with him.

But that trick of seduction? Jareth had quirked a sardonic smile when she had admitted that. She certainly had put to use her defiant nature earlier on today. How ironic was it that she had had intentions of doing exactly what he had planned for her over the next few weeks? Desperate minds thought alike, or so it would seem in this case. So she truly hadn't felt anything when they had danced so intimately. It had been an act.

Suffice it to say it had been a very good act. In fact, Jareth had almost been fooled. Not to say he felt dismay at this knowledge... just a certain emptiness. It was an emptiness he felt often. The feeling tended to occur after something had been proved to him. Something that had been proved that he had been afraid of being true all along.

No matter. He was a little disappointed that Sarah had only been playing him for a fool, what of it? It was simply because it would have been less work if she had truly been affected the way she had appeared to be.

At least, that was what he maintained.

But it had seemed so real... Was his last thought before drifting into fitful sleep.

--

A/N Nice long chappie for ya'll :D I really enjoyed writing this chapter... particularly the first part. It must be the sadist in me XD

Thanks for reading -TheArtist


	16. Chapter 16

When Sarah awoke the next morning she felt completely refreshed and more like herself. So Jareth had bested her yet again last night, what else was new? She did not deny that she had been completely humiliated last night, but she should have gotten used to this type of treatment by now. Although it had been far worse for her than anything she had experienced in the Labyrinth, she was comforted with the knowledge that she had survived it and could now move on. Proportionately it had about the same amount of trauma to it as when she was a fifteen-year-old girl and facing monsters around every corner. Now that she was grown it only made sense that worse things should happen to her, and that was exactly what Jareth had warned her of. Again, she reminded herself that she should have listened more carefully to him.

But today was a new day. Sarah thought as she stretched. Though she admitted she had felt extremely defeated yesterday, Sarah was not the type to give up. She got up and went to her closet. After her incident with the dress, Sarah wasn't surprised to see that her wardrobe was now inexplicably filled with clothes that she normally would wear in her world. Jeans and pretty tops were prevalent as well as the two remaining gowns. Curlique must have come early this morning, bearing gifts. After going through her normal routine, Sarah delved herself again in the personal library Jareth had provided for her. She pulled every play she could find off the bookshelf and ravenously read each one she could get her hands on. She needed to find the perfect play. A play that an audience would be able to believe when confronted with a bunch of goblins and a human girl. She looked through the dusty old tomes and found some moderately fitting pieces, but none of them seemed perfect. Well, that would just be another challenge that Sarah would have to overcome. She assumed she would be directing the play as well as acting otherwise Jareth would not have needed her specifically. She wondered if Jareth had a library somewhere on the castle grounds. Sarah suddenly wished she was allowed to move about the castle freely and almost regretted her earlier shortlived adventure. Perhaps if she hadn't run away nearly the second she had been put in this place she would not have been locked in her room. At that thought Sarah remembered the key around her neck. It was strange she thought of it now after all this time. She examined it noticing how it shone in the light. She wondered where it led to. Certainly it wouldn't fit in the keyhole in her bedchamber's door? That really would have been foolish of Jareth. She was pretty sure the door was magically locked, but just to be sure Sarah got up and investigated the keyhole.

Damn, it was much too large for the delicate little key. But where did it fit? Maybe it was hidden somewhere. Sarah dropped to her knees. She wasn't sure why, but she felt that whatever the key opened was in her room. A small key would no doubt yield an equally small door, so it had to be low to the ground. Sarah ran her hands along the edge of the doorway and followed the border all along the room. She looked underneath the rug and felt at the floorboards thinking one of them might be loose. Each of them stuck. Hm. She knew it was in this room, she was sure of it. She looked behind the bed, vanity, clock and wardrobe, each of them moderately easy to move, but a door was not forthcoming. Then Sarah looked closer at the bookcase. Perhaps it was behind the bookcase? She wasn't exactly sure what she was looking for, but she felt certain that that's where the mysterious door must be hidden. Sarah pushed on an end. It didn't budge. The bottom may as well have been glued to the floor. Sarah took her time and removed all the books off the shelf, setting them neatly on the floor next to her bed. She pushed at an end again. It moved the tiniest increment of measurement forward. Sarah puffed and heaved and shoved with all her might and finally succeeded in gaining a couple inches. But she would not give up. Now that she had moved it slightly, Sarah noticed a tapestry that was hung up behind it. She was sure whatever she was seeking was behind that cloth. She futilely grasped at the tapestry, but her arm couldn't fit between the wall and shelf. Sarah pushed again and again, and was so concentrated on what she was doing she didn't hear the slight rap at the door, or the footsteps that were now approaching her. Sarah still had her forehead and hands pressed against the paneling of wood and her legs stretched out behind her for balance when she felt as if someone was watching her. She slowly turned her head and started when she saw the lean figure that was watching her with an expression of amusement.

"Now Sarah, I do realize you simply cannot stand the thought of something not bowing to your every whim, but certainly moving the furniture is going a bit far? You are a very unsatisfied little creature, aren't you...?"

Sarah turned fully around breathing heavily from exertion. Her cheeks were red from fatigue and now, embarrassment. The Goblin King's arms were crossed in observation, his head cocked to the side in arrogance. Well he certainly appeared to be back to his usual snarky self. Sarah stood up and brushed her hands off on her pants trying to appear indifferent in an attempt to cover up how flustered she really was.

"Well," Sarah breathed out, still a bit winded, "I saw that there was a tapestry behind this bookshelf." Sarah pointed to it lamely, "I thought that the library could be moved so that everyone may see it, it does seem a shame for it to be covered so-"

"Everyone?" Jareth lifted a delicate eyebrow, "I do so hope you aren't planning on hosting a party- oh wait..."

He looked at Sarah in mock astonishment.

"That's right, you're locked in your room, aren't you? Yes any type of gathering would be entirely impossible."

Sarah glared at him. Why did he enjoy mocking her so?

"Ah, now I see. You've done this out of boredom, haven't you-"

"Just what is it you came in here for, Jareth?" Sarah spat out, "Haven't you tortured me enough in the last 24 hours?"

The Goblin King paused in his mock queries as if deciding something then made a quick gesture. "Here you are then, if it really is bothering you that much I can rearrange it for you..."

Sarah watched in amazement as the bookshelf disappeared then reappeared in front of a blank wall that was closer to her door.

"Satisfied, Sarah?" said Jareth.

Sarah stood, gaping. How had he done that? She knew he had magical powers, but it was still incredible for her to see them in action. She was so fixated on the bookcase she didn't realize Jareth was moving closer to her. He turned and admired his handiwork alongside Sarah as he placed a leather-clad hand delicately on her opposite shoulder.

"It is quite remarkable, is it not, Sarah?"

Sarah nodded dumbly, very aware that the hand that had been resting on her shoulder was now lightly running circles along her back.

"Magic is incredibly useful and quite... intoxicating when used correctly..."

Sarah dimly thought to herself. Wasn't that what she had felt like when she had briefly been in control of the Goblin King last night? Shaking her head, Sarah pulled away from him. She was allowing herself to get too close to this man and she had just told herself last night that she wasn't going to let that happen anymore. She didn't know what game he was playing at, his mood toward her seemed to be ever changing.

"What is it that you wanted, Jareth?"

The Goblin King's brow lifted, as if affronted. He moved closer despite the fact Sarah had just moved to put distance between the two of them. He looked at her with a wronged expression. Sarah couldn't tell if it was an act or not.

"What, no gratitude whatsoever, Sarah? Not even a simple thank you?-"

"Yes, of course, thank you Jareth, now what is it?"

Jareth's look hardened somewhat. She could tell he was upset at her lack of reaction. He was trying very hard not to show it. Sarah looked at a smile she knew was meant to appear genuine.

"I simply wanted to inform you that Curlique will be escorting you tomorrow morning to the theater where the first rehearsal will take place-"

At the mention of the word 'theater' Sarah immediately forgot she was supposed to be aloof around this man.

"A theater?" She exclaimed in excitement, "You have a theater here?" Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing. She hadn't known where they were going to perform, for all she knew the performance was going to be held in the dingy commons room all the staircases led to.

Jareth latched onto her interest.

"Yes, a theater. It's in this very castle. And it is quite functional... beautiful even. None of the goblins have ever been permitted there. There has never been a need."

Jareth took advantage of this momentary change in Sarah's disposition. He grasped Sarah's hand and held it to him, as if intently interested in seeing it in detail. Sarah noticed this, but didn't really care at the moment. A theater! She couldn't believe how lucky she was!

"But perhaps," Jareth continued, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb, "now that you're here we can get some true use out of it. Perhaps we shall use it even after you've gone..."

Sarah looked at him intently as he brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed the knuckles he had so intensely scrutinized. He gave her a searching look, his mouth disappearing behind her white hand. Although it wasn't her first touch of Jareth's skin, Sarah still shivered at the contact. Jareth bowed slightly before quickly exiting the room.

Sarah wasn't supposed to be affected by this man, but right now she was feeling elated. She'd never directed a play before and had only performed in run-of-the-mill high school auditoriums. She hated to admit it, but she was looking forward to tomorrow. She had certainly not been granted such an opportunity when she was in college. Although this play had been more or less a command from the Goblin King, Sarah couldn't help but feel a certain tremulous excitement run through her. Perhaps the goblins wouldn't be as inept as she first thought. After all, Curlique certainly was capable enough. At that thought Sarah fervently hoped the little goblin would be involved with the play somehow. Since she had been charged with bringing Sarah to the theater perhaps she would remain.

Sarah felt the first surges of true happiness since she had entered the Underground, and the idea of performing in a theater was not all that contributed to the emotion. The Goblin King had just assisted her in an act she was certain he would not approve of. That is, if he knew about what Sarah hoped to find behind the bookshelf. Now that the bookcase was out of the way, Sarah was free to investigate behind the tapestry. She didn't know how it was possible, but she sensed a magical connection between her and whatever was behind the tapestry. The feeling had grown considerably since the bookshelf had been moved. Sarah followed the connection and lifted up the embroidered cloth.

Surrepticiously Sarah looked under the curtain. Just as she had imagined, there was a small door with the tiniest doorknob she had ever seen and under the handle was an equally tiny keyhole. The door looked just big enough to yield a person her size within its chambers. Sarah lifted the gold key to the keyhole and was delighted to see they were a perfect match. She turned the key and opened the door. The interior appeared to be dimly lit. Sarah looked over her shoulder making sure Jareth hadn't decided to come back for some reason. Seeing the coast was clear, Sarah cautiously crawled through the tiny opening.

For one confusing second Sarah thought she was back within the oubliette in the Labyrinth. The glistening walls were the same weird orange color, there was a large candle flickering in a corner, hell even the musty odor was the same. The cavern was configured differently than the other one though, and there wasn't a door save for the one she had just crawled through. Not to mention there was a distinct lack of a trap door with groping blue hands beyond it. Upon fully entering the dank chamber, Sarah inevitably recalled the last time she had been in an oubliette:

"Who's there?" Sarah asked fearfully upon hearing a distinct shuffling of feet.

"Me," a familiar voice grumbled. A lit match brightened the cave instantly revealing the owner of the voice.

"Oh it's you...!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Right, well I knew you were going to get into trouble the moment I saw you, so I've come to give you a hand..."

Sarah was still taking in her surroundings... something was missing...

"Ah, you're lookin' around now, aren't you?" The dwarf gestured around himself, "I suppose you've noticed there ain't no door. Only the hole. This is an oubliette, the Labyrinth's full of 'em-"

"Really? I didn't know that..." Sarah wondered aloud.

"Oh don't sound so smart," Hoggle admonished, "You probably don't even know what an oubliette is."

Sarah looked at the dwarf, "Do you?"

"It's a place to put people to forget about 'em..."

Sarah continued to look at her surroundings. She felt secure here. It was a strange feeling, but she couldn't help but be at peace with herself in this place. In her bedchamber she always inexplicably felt that she was being watched. Here she felt safe and hidden. A thought came to her. Hadn't she wished for something like this last night? A place where she could hide and never have to worry about facing the world again?

Coincidence. Sarah thought. Yet she wondered how it was possible for there to be an oubliette that Jareth clearly did not know about. He wouldn't have been so candid in moving that bookshelf if he had, would he? Or maybe it was some strange ploy of his. Lord knew he had come up with crazier schemes that had worked. But if this was a trick, Sarah failed to see what kind of harm she could come to in this place. She sat down on a glistening boulder. Perhaps she could use this oubliette for the yearnings she had so desperately wanted to yield to last night. No doubt the Goblin King would humiliate her again before her time here was up. It would be nice to have a place to get away from it all. Perhaps she could even bring Curlique down here. It would be fun to share a secret with the little goblin.

Sarah just sat there for awhile, enjoying this new sense of security. It was a feeling she hadn't experienced since she had been home. But she knew she had to remain vigilant. Even at home where she had felt most safe the Goblin King had still managed to trick her into coming here. Sarah climbed back through the hole and locked the door behind her. She didn't want anyone to happen across her secret chamber unless it was someone she permitted. Hoping it wouldn't appear too conspicuous Sarah took the night stand that was previously beside her bed and moved it in front of the tapestry. Well, Jareth had been jesting her about rearranging the room. Hopefully that would do the trick without alerting the Goblin King.

Sarah spent the rest of the day digging through the remaining plays and replacing the books she had taken off the shelf. As she worked, she wondered how tomorrow would go. Sarah didn't fool herself. She knew that in the beginning, especially during the first rehearsal, it was going to be chaos. She wondered if Jareth would help maintain discipline. As much as she hated to rely on the man, Sarah fervently hoped this was so. He had certainly been compliant earlier, though he still had been unable to do so without insulting her.

Yet as she continued reading though the books, Sarah couldn't stop replaying the image of Jareth's burning eyes looking from above her upheld hand.

--

A/N What wonders await Sarah in this new mysterious oubliette? Was it brought on by magic or is it all in Sarah's head?  
Thanks for reading -TheArtist


	17. Chapter 17

After his encounter with Sarah, the Goblin King wandered through the halls of his castle feeling slightly happier than his usual somber attitude.

Jareth had awoken feeling quite pleasant that day. Immediately upon opening his eyes to the new day, the Goblin King reminded himself that although he may have been temporarily out of commission due to Sarah's little entrapment, he had gained victory in the end. Sarah had agreed to his ploy and despite the many mishaps of the night that was all that mattered to Jareth in the end.

Although he and Sarah had had a rocky encounter the day before, Jareth had decided to let her off easy today, feeling, perhaps against his better judgment, a bit sorry for the girl. Jareth had never seen her quite so downtrodden and thought that perhaps what she had gone through was sufficient punishment for her. Though he had been privy to many of Sarah's most tearful occasions, he had never once elicited them himself. Guilt was not an emotion that Jareth was familiar with. Yet he had already confirmed that Sarah was able to make him feel things he did not think he was capable of. Perhaps that's why he had wanted to make a kind gesture towards Sarah today. He knew he had had every right to make Sarah feel miserable after what she had pulled, but he knew that if he simply swallowed his pride perhaps things could carry on as if what had happened had never occurred. And as for how he felt, he didn't know why he even had the slightest inkling of pity for the provoking wench. The evening had been so meticulously planned by the Goblin King and he felt a bit slighted at having it ruined. But he was trying to move on now. Moving the bookshelf for Sarah had been such a small thing for him to do, but now he was extremely pleased at having done so. He had easily read Sarah's happiness and surprise for his helpfulness though it had been difficult to achieve a thank you. But then, he felt she had almost made up for it with how delighted she had been at the mention of his theater. Jareth had never before seen her face light up that much. If he had known how affected Sarah would be at that news he wouldn't have even bothered trying to garner her favor by moving the shelf, though it really was no trouble for the heavily practiced Goblin King. He wasn't exactly sure what moving the bookshelf had been about, but he truly did assume it was because Sarah was bored. And Jareth didn't doubt it. For a moment that cumbersome guilty feeling enveloped him again. He knew he would have certainly gone mad by now if he was forced to remain in the same room day after day, though she had deserved her confinement at the time as punishment.

At this thought Jareth paused in his meanderings. There was yet time in the day. Though Sarah had most likely already consumed the dinner prepared by his goblin servents he could still get her out of her room for awhile. He didn't believe Sarah would be able to cause too many difficulties as long as he accompanied her. He would still be able to keep a watchful eye on the girl. Jareth was inspired by his earlier success of the day. Perhaps treating the girl with a bit more kindness would be the way to win her regard. And he had had little opportunity to use his seductive techniques on the girl thanks to her enchantment last night. Where could he bring Sarah to earn her favor?

Immediately Jareth thought of the castle library. He had witnessed Sarah's approval of books through Curlique several times by now.

With that Jareth instantly made a decision. He headed for his chambers and immediately upon entering summoned Curlique. While he waited for the goblin's arrival Jareth wrote a brief note to Sarah requesting she accompany him outside of her bedroom for conversation and companionship and to be ready at 8 oclock. Jareth knew he could simply apparate the letter over to Sarah's as he had previously, but he wanted Curlique to be present for his viewing pleasure. As soon as the goblin arrived Jareth gave her the note and asked her to deliver it to Sarah promptly. Curlique, still a bit shaken as witness to Jareth's temper the previous night, grasped the little letter immediately and left his chamber without hesitation. Upon her exit Jareth delved into the little goblin's mind.

Jareth watched as Curlique waved to the two goblins guarding Sarah's door then knocked on the paneling with her little fist. A faint "come in" could be heard from within. Curlique entered the room and Jareth was suddenly stunned by the brilliant smile that spread across Sarah's features. Briefly the Goblin King felt a stab of jealousy. Certainly Sarah had never regarded him with such an affectionate expression. In that instant Jareth swore to himself that he would have that same smile presented to him before the night was out.

"Curlique!" Sarah exclaimed, "I'm so glad to see you! There's something I want to show you..."

Sarah made a grab for the little goblin's hand that Curlique avoided. Sarah looked at the goblin with worry.

"I'm sorry Sarah, but his Highness has sent me on an errand. He gave me this to give to you." Curlique held up the bit of paper.

Jareth inwardly cursed at having so faithful a servent at this moment. Now he was devestatingly curious to discover what Sarah had been about to show the goblin, and it appeared that Sarah forgot her earlier excitement at the mention of him and quickly adopted a more sober expression. Jareth heard a quiet sigh escape her lips.

"Give it here, Curlique. Thank you."

Sarah grasped the note and quickly scanned its contents while Curlique stood nearby. Jareth could see the goblin's tiny fingers twiddling in his peripheral vision. But the Goblin King was much more focused on Sarah's reaction. He could almost see the inner battle that Sarah now faced. He could tell that she longed to escape the confines of her room, but she hesitated for the obvious reasons. For a moment, Jareth had to wonder what he would do if she declined his request. Creating a scene was certainly the opposite affect he had been going for with this note, but if she didn't comply he would be forced to do something. He couldn't let Sarah assume she could get away with defiance. But luckily, it appeared he would not have to fight with her, not today at least. He saw Sarah give a brief nod before making her way to her wardrobe, no doubt with the intention of donning something a bit more suitable than the jeans and t-shirt she was wearing at the moment. After rummaging around a bit, Sarah seemed to remember the goblin and handed her the letter.

"Here you go, dearest. Please return this to Jareth and tell him I accept his request."

Jareth again experienced the uncomfortable sensation that came with the goblin's nod of assent before he exited Curlique's mind. After the goblin returned and delivered the assertion he already expected Jareth looked at the clock in his chamber. Already he only had ten minutes before departing with Sarah. The time flew by as Jareth contemplated all that he would hopefully accomplish this evening. If all went well he might even be able to completely rectify the uncomfortable situation himself and Sarah had been in last night. When the clock struck eight Jareth made his way to Sarah's chamber door and gave a quiet tap announcing his presence. He waited to hear Sarah's muttered acquiescence then opened the door with a bit more pretense than usual.

Sarah was wearing proper evening wear that most women wore in her world. An elegant black dress wrapped around her slim yet curvy figure. Thin straps at her perfectly formed shoulders held up the gown that ended just above the knee. The thin chain with the tiny key still graced the curve of her neck. A pair of delicate sandals with dainty heels completed the becoming ensemble. She looked positively alluring, Jareth thought as he scrutinized her bare legs for the second time. Upon seeing her Jareth offered an open elbow that Sarah hesitantly accepted. The Goblin King sensed Sarah's wariness at the formal presentation as she lightly grasped the proffered arm. Jareth led them down the hall and they walked in silence for a while. Jareth wanted to wait and see how long it would take before Sarah's curiosity overwhelmed her. His patience was rewarded when Sarah finally broke the silence.

"So..." Sarah began quietly, "Where are we going Jareth? And... what's with the formalities?"

Jareth smirked to himself. It must have had been quite some time since Sarah had been on, what was called in her world, a "date." Though he was doing this with the strictest intentions of wooing her and not with much actual affection she still couldn't see that he was making an effort to appease her. Though he admittedly must appear the true wolf in sheep's clothing to her right now. He knew that when it came to him, Sarah's trust would not be gained easily. Well, then she left him no choice. He would just have to make her believe in him.

"Come now, Sarah, can you really be so naive as to what is taking place here?" Jareth sent Sarah a flirtatious glance that was met with a shocked expression. Sarah blinked rapidly before gaining a bit of composure.

"W-well..." Sarah started slowly, "I can't help but find this a bit... uncharacteristic of you..."

Jareth lifted an eyebrow as if to question what she meant, though he knew perfectly well what she was alluding to. The Goblin King chuckled quietly to himself.

"Well, Sarah, I can't help but wonder just exactly what you mean by that."

Sarah looked at him with a confused expression, at this point no doubt questioning her hearing, not to mention her sanity.

"I mean... what's with the special treatment? You've been... disconcertingly nice to me today. But even this is different than earlier... where are the jibes? The mock queries? It just doesn't seem the same without them," Sarah finished a bit sarcastically.

Jareth pulled her in a bit closer to his side. Though the move had been completely staged, Jareth couldn't stop himself from noticing how warm and inviting her body was next to his, reaffirming his beliefs on how lovely she had felt last night.

"Sarah," Jareth sighed, as if confessing a great burden, "I admit my attempts at gathering your attention might come off a bit uncouth at times... but surely you realize...?"

Jareth left the phrase unfinished, allowing Sarah to complete the sentence in her mind. At this the girl shook her head as if to ward off ridiculous notions, but Jareth noticed with a bit of satisfaction there was a hint of a blush rising in Sarah's cheeks. Though he knew Sarah had no reason to lie to the little goblin, Jareth questioned again whether Sarah had been entirely truthful in her confession to her.

"Ah, so I see my actions have not gone entirely without notice."

Sarah dropped her head a bit, as though slightly ashamed.

"Your actions may have been appreciated at times, but frankly your words have the affect of canceling them out." Sarah muttered, as if afraid of what her statement might evoke in him.

Jareth, a bit surprised at her forthrightness, threw his head back and laughed for the first time in Sarah's presence. Sarah appeared a bit alarmed at this, wondering what she had said to elicit such a strange response from the Goblin King. Jareth looked down at her with a new sort of glint in his eye.

"Sarah, can you blame me for all that I have said to you throughout these years? Perhaps if you weren't so damned stubborn all the time your stay here would be more enjoyable."

Sarah, though she appeared to absorb this information, continued to pout. Jareth assumed she still thought her treatment was unwarranted. He inwardly sighed. At least what he had said in that final statement was true. He would have thought that she would have figured that out by now. If Sarah continuously defied him Jareth had no choice but to put her in her place. He would not so easily let her forget that he was the Goblin King. As such she would obey him in all things while she remained in the Goblin City.

But that was not what he wished to impress upon her this evening, Jareth thought as he stopped in front of the library doors. He wanted her to enjoy her small moment of freedom.

"Here now, Sarah," Jareth consoled, then, acting on impulse, lifted her chin so she would face him, "Perhaps this will obtain your approval."

Sarah looked at him with traces of fear behind her eyes. Yet there was something else hidden there. Did Jareth dare believe he saw a fleeting hint of desire within their grey depths? Instinctively Jareth filed away this knowledge for further inspection at a later time, but at the same time his heart experienced a quickening of pace. Ignoring the sensation, Jareth turned his attention to the door and flung it wide open.

Jareth heard Sarah's breath catch in her throat. The small sound escaping her lips was something he had expected. The room was quite unlike anything else within the castle and Jareth took a moment to admire it himself. One should never grow too accustomed to their surroundings.

A fireplace was crackling from across the room emmitting an effervescent aura throughout the cozy atmosphere. A pair of velvet covered chairs glowed in the inviting warmth of the flickering flame. Surrounding the stone structure of the fireplace and filled within each and every remaining crevice of the library were thousands and thousands of books. Sarah, seeming to be in a sort of daze, gently removed her hands from the crook of Jareth's elbow. She stepped forward hesitantly, as if wanting to move in every direction at once. Overwhelmed, Sarah turned to Jareth. The catch in Sarah's throat may have been expected on the Goblin King's part, but what he had not profesied was the look she bestowed upon him now. Wonder, awe and... gratefulness could be seen on her features. And soon, her expression changed to that of a gleeful young girl that had just opened a mountain full of gifts. And then, Jareth was awarded the smile he had been so covetous of Curlique earlier. Sarah approached him, still looking at her surroundings in delight.

"Oh Jareth... It's... it's... beyond words..." Sarah breathed.

Jareth, caught up in her moment of exquisite joy, felt the cadence of his heart beat rise again. He managed to keep his features in check, but he was unable to avoid the onslaught of emotions that suddenly claimed him. He watched in fascination as Sarah hastened to the shelf nearest her and began running her fingers along the spines of the old tomes. Every now and then she would emit a gasp of surprise upon seeing a title she recognized. For some reason, knowing that he had been the cause of such pleasure, Sarah looked especially enticing right now. As the Goblin King felt his resolve crumbling, Jareth had to wonder if he had been placed under a spell again.

But then again... maybe, just maybe, Sarah by herself was enough to bewitch him.

Jareth slowly moved forward, as if in a dream. An annoying voice in the back of his head told him to stop, but Jareth ignored it. He quietly walked up behind Sarah. It took a moment for her to realize his nearness. But she eventually did. Jareth watched as her hands suddenly ceased their movements and rested on the books in front of her. Jareth heard a ringing in his ears. The room was silent save for the popping of the fire. Without really meaning to, Jareth noticed how Sarah's nearly bare shoulders now moved imperceptively. Her breathing had become heavier. The voice in Jareth's head was now shouting at him, yet somehow he felt incapable of heeding its warning. Sarah's long hair fell over her shoulders and back. It smelled of lavendar. Jareth suddenly remembered how he had plunged his nose into the fragrant locks the previous day, surrounding himself in the intoxicating aroma. Between the heavy locks white skin peeked out at Jareth. Though her hair had always been something he had secretly adored, Jareth wished to see her soft skin free of the troublesome tresses. In a sudden movement Jareth swept aside the heavy curtain of hair and gazed hungrily at the unmarred skin beneath. Sarah gasped at the contact. Her shoulders were now heaving, whether in terror or desire he did not know, but the fact that she had not removed herself from him was encouraging. At the sight of her alabaster skin so near him, Jareth felt his own mounting desire. He wanted to feel that smooth skin beneath his fingertips without the hindrance of his gloves. He had never removed them before in Sarah's presence. At that thought, his hands twitched anxiously, as if possessed of a life of their own. They itched to carry out his desire. And just as he stuck a gloved tip between his teeth about to dispose of the cumbersome bit of cloth, the aggravating voice in his head that had been about to feebly give up suddenly sprang back to life.

What was he doing? Jareth looked at the girl beneath him and noticed she was slightly trembling, anticipating his next move. The goal of seducing Sarah to an extent had certainly been met, yet he had not ceased his actions. He felt triumph at having incited such feelings within Sarah, but to be experiencing those emotions himself was unacceptable. Not only that it was unforgiveable. If he chose to take this girl he was also choosing to abandon his city, and that he would never concede to. With regret, Jareth released the grip his teeth had on his leather glove and quickly stepped back. As much as his body wished to continue what it had started his mind would not allow it. He needed to end this tryst immediately.

"Well, I believe you have seen enough of what I wanted to show you. It's time to leave."

Feeling an uncomfortable combination of regret, anger, and guilt, Jareth's words perhaps came out harsher than he meant them to. Sarah turned around with a confused expression on her face.

"But... we just got here... "

Jareth thought he heard disappointment in the wistful reply, but whether it was from her shortlived freedom or denied lust Jareth did not know. Jareth turned away, expecting her to follow him. When she did not Jareth grasped her forearm, perhaps a bit harder than necessary, and pulled her out of the comforting presence of the library.

"You should feel lucky," Jareth stated coldly, guilt still eating away at him, "Instead of punishing you for your transgression last night I rewarded it. I may not be so lenient in the future."

Sarah appeared shocked and hurt at this phrase.

"Haven't I already been punished enough for what I did yesterday? If you want an apology, then you can have it-"

Jareth, eager to unleash the anger he felt towards himself, interrupted Sarah as he continued his procedure through the halls.

"An apology doesn't even begin to cover what you did yesterday, Sarah," he spoke bitterly, "Do not even bother wasting your breath."

At that Sarah's hurt and shock quickly turned to anger. She attempted to wrench her arm out of his grasp.

"Let go of me!" Sarah exclaimed.

Jareth ignored her, maintaining his grip.

"How dare you!" Sarah bit out, "I can't believe I almost thought that we would be able to go out and behave like decent beings to one another!"

"Yes that was a grave misunderstanding on your part," Jareth countered.

Sarah's eyes flashed.

"You know what? I don't even care anymore!" Sarah retorted, "Who could ever enjoy the company of someone who almost raped them?"

Now Jareth was starting to get angry at Sarah. That sentiment was completely uncalled for and she knew it. He needed to reciprocate her low blow if he had any chance of walking away with his dignity left.

"Who could ever enjoy the company of a spoiled bitch?" Jareth spat, finally reaching Sarah's door. Sarah gasped, mouth agape amazed he had said such a hurtful thing. She again attempted to escape Jareth's grasp.

"Let go of me!"

Jareth continued to wrestle for dominance, now feeling complete fury towards this girl. This girl that would not submit to him. Sarah's eyes glinted in hatred as she jerked her arm one last time.

"LET. GO!"

Suddenly Jareth felt as if a huge weight threw him aside. The arm that had been holding Sarah's arm released and flung in a wide arch. Jareth staggered, amazed at Sarah's strength. Stunned, for a moment Jareth wondered how she could have achieved such a feat. Then he realized what must have happened. Her magic must have aided her. He inspected his hand, surprised it was not damaged from the blow.

Sarah, finally free of Jareth's grasp, opened the door and entered her room. With a final scathing glance she slammed the door shut in his face.

With a wince Jareth walked back to his room. Things had suddenly become quite a bit more complicated.

--

A/N Nice looooooooong chapter here, folks :)

Jareth is starting to realize he can no longer deny how attracted he is to Sarah... and unfortunately for him that makes matters much more difficult... not to mention that now her magical powers seem to have begun in earnest. However what she does not know exists she can't control. She is certainly not making it easy on Jareth.

Thanks for reading TheArtist


	18. Chapter 18

Sarah nervously paced about her room. In her arms she carried a stack of plays she thought may be suitable for the show. The ticking grandfather clock in the corner of the room did nothing for her nerves. Where was Curlique? She was supposed to have been here by now. The little goblin had visited Sarah yesterday after her "date" with Jareth for which she was extremely grateful. Sarah had been about to blow a fuse. Jareth's sudden mood change had confused and hurt her originally, but when he had insulted her by first rejecting her apology then name calling her she had been enraged. There was never a man she had hated more than Jareth at that moment. At the little goblin's appearance Sarah had tearfully explained all that had happened to her and Curlique, completely empathetic to her dear friend, consoled her. After an emphatic curse and a shed tear, the duo had then consulted one another about the upcoming show.

Sarah couldn't wait for the first day of this ordeal to be over. The longer she waited, and the more she paced, and especially after how Jareth had treated her yesterday, the more Sarah regretted ever having agreed to such a silly idea. But no matter how much she despised the Goblin King at this moment Sarah tried to put aside what had happened yesterday. Sarah longed to continue her argument with Jareth and somehow make him suffer as much as she had, but she knew it would have to wait for a later time. This play would need her full attention and no amount of name calling should divert her. Sarah sighed, feeling distraught. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this nervous. But she hoped that once she had seen what she had to work with it would be much easier to decide on a specific play and perhaps that would calm her anxiety. Sarah looked at the clock. It was 9:54. Curlique had informed her they were to be at the theater by 10 oclock. Sarah didn't want to threaten an already dubious leadership she had over the goblins. If she was late it would only give them more liberty to rebel against her. Sarah already knew that directing a bunch of misbehaving hooligans was going to be difficult, therefore providing a bad example would certainly not help the matter.

Finally, at three minutes to, Curlique came rushing in through the door. The goblin grabbed her arm and exited the room without hesitation.

"Come now, Sarah, we're going to be late..."

Sarah sputtered.

"You're telling me, what took you so long?"

Curlique sighed as she pulled Sarah through a myriad of twists and turns. "I overslept. We were up quite late last night. Now hurry up, the king is going to be highly displeased."

Sarah rolled her eyes and snorted. She couldn't help but feel derision at the mention of the "king." Sarah was still quite upset with how he had treated her the previous day.

"What does he have to be displeased about? I'm the one who's going to take the flack if there's an uprising of some sort."

Curlique glanced at Sarah with a confused look, then let out her breath in exasperation.

"I don't think I follow you, Sarah. Either way we don't have time for another one of your tirades."

Sarah blushed at the goblin's scolding tone. Now this was a difference from the Curlique she had first met! Sarah chocked it up to the little goblin's stress and her increasing familiarity with Sarah. So Sarah tended to fly off the handle from time to time. She just liked having her side be known. There was nothing wrong with that, though she was a bit embarrassed by the little goblin's word choice. But soon, Sarah was too out of breath to explain herself further anyway. Curlique's pace certainly belied her height.

After a seemingly endless procession of staircases, turns and dead ends, the duo finally came upon the goblins' common room. It was as unkempt and deserted as the last time Sarah had laid eyes on it. Without pause, Curlique led her up one of the many staircases that surrounded the circular room. With a flourish that was surprising for one so small, Curlique opened the imposing door Sarah could only assume led to the theater. Then, Sarah covered her mouth with both hands as she took in the space.

The theater was, in a word, breathtaking. Other than the library, the rest of the castle seemed ludicrous in comparison to this. Sarah was barely aware of the small hand around her wrist leading her down the aisle. The carpeted passage was one of many. Imposing arcs of mahogany marble flung from one end of the theater to the other. Her mouth agape, Sarah turned around and admired the amazing details carved into the stone structures supporting the balcony. The architecture had either been created in or had been inspired by the late Baroque period. Velvet ropes ran along the red carpet supported by golden rods. Sarah couldn't begin to guess how many seats the theater yielded. It had to be hundreds. Perhaps even a thousand. Several wrought-iron torches were placed intermittenly along the dark red walls. Sumptuous curtains hung heavy all around the stage. The dark wood gleamed in a light that seemed to be of magical origins. It was like being in a dream for Sarah. Never in her most vivid fantasies had she imagined a place so awe inspiring.

Unfortunately there was a man on the stage that marred the theater's angelic beauty. In fact, right now he was more like the devil incarnate.

Jareth was dressed in somewhat more casual attire than usual. He wore his typical black leggings, gloves and knee-high boots paired with a mauve poet's shirt and a black vest. He was eyeing Sarah very carefully from on stage. It appeared he had been watching her reactions with great pleasure. Sarah felt nervous facing this man again. She shivered, a bit afraid to approach him. The past two days with him had been horrific. She no longer knew what to expect from him.

Sarah was so involved in watching Jareth and wondering what she was in for that she didn't even notice how quiet the theater was. Just before Sarah reached the stairs that led up to the stage, Sarah noticed this and then realized that one critical piece of this picture was missing. Once on stage Sarah turned and stared into a completely empty audience. Save for Curlique, there was not a goblin in sight. Sarah turned to the Goblin King with a confused expression on her face. God, how she despised that smirk!

"Where is everybody?"

Jareth just stood there for a moment, no doubt relishing her moment of utter bewilderment. He appeared to have recovered quite easily from the argument that had occurred last night.

"I'm not sure I follow you, Sarah."

Were those not the exact words Curlique had just said to her? Sarah attempted to clarify.

"There's no one here. There has to be some sort of mistake."

Again Jareth paused, then gestured about himself.

"I believe everyone is here and accounted for."

Sarah was beginning to get angry.

"What are you talking about? What's going on?"

"Sarah," Jareth said in a belittling tone, "You don't mean to tell me that Curlique failed to inform you that-"

"That what?!"

Jareth glared at her interruption.

"That you and I are the cast members?... The ONLY cast members..." He finished with a smile.

Sarah stood there sputtering for a moment, then rounded on Curlique desperate to unleash her anger on someone.

"You knew about this?!"

Curlique seemed to shrink before her eyes.

"You never asked..."

"But-but we discussed the play last night. You looked through the ones I picked out-" Sarah shook her pile of scripts in the little goblin's face.

"You-you never mentioned... I thought you already knew..."

"Curlique," Jareth's voice cut through the commotion, soft yet imposing, "As stage manager you are required to do as I ask. Leave us until you are summoned."

Curlique, eager to escape the anxiety of the situation, trotted off without pause.

"There will be no need for those plays of yours," Jareth turned to Sarah, "as I already have one in mind."

"What?" said Sarah, despair now mingling with the anger. She had spent a lot of time and effort trying to find the perfect script, "But-but why wasn't I informed...?"

"Come, come, Sarah," Jareth admonished, "Is it really our fault if you failed to clarify that which was presented to you? It's not our job to inform you of anything-"

"That's not fair!"

"Why you would simply assume something is beyond me-"

"But I didn't assume!" Sarah interjected, "You, you told me... didn't you...?"

Sarah's voice trailed off as she questioned her own memory.

"I'm sorry, Sarah," Jareth said sarcastically, "but I'm afraid I don't recall saying such a thing the other night... though I could be mistaken. I was not, shall we say, very LUCID that evening."

Sarah lowered her head. Why had she assumed that there would be others involved with this play? It must have been the way Jareth had mentioned it to her. She knew she wasn't always as in the moment as she should be around him. Still she wished she had known sooner. Not that she could back out now. Technically, Jareth was still upholding his bargain, even if he had made her assume something that had not been true. But at least she could have mentally prepared herself for the now confirmed torture she had ahead of herself. That and she could have saved the trouble in looking through dozens of plays. Sarah tried to distract herself from the dread rising within her by asking what play they would be performing.

"I'm glad you asked," Jareth gloated, "I would hate for you to discover this bit of information halfway through the rehearsal process."

Sarah bit her tongue to keep from lashing out at the smug bastard. So she had messed up. Alright, she understood now, moving on.

"It's just a small play, with, of course, only two actors required. A one-act written by myself."

Sarah rolled her eyes at this. Oh this day was just getting better...

"I have the scripts written up and ready to be distributed," Jareth smirked. Sarah could now see that Jareth had something clasped behind his back, "But I must say first and foremost that the chief inspiration for my play came from this."

He withdrew from behind himself something that Sarah was not prepared to see. Upon identifying the object she flew into a rage.

It was her journal.

--

Jareth exhaulted upon seeing Sarah's expression change from that of despair, to derision then to utter fury. In fact, he doubted he had ever seen his Sarah quite this angry. He watched her reactions carefully, curious to see what she would do next. He truly enjoyed getting a rise out of the petulant girl. After what had happened yesterday he felt a certain satisfaction at inciting such hostility. Sarah's fists clenched at her sides and she breathed heavily. Her eyes had at first widened in disbelief but now they were narrowed in anger. It was a searing look that shook Jareth for a moment. Again he briefly felt a loss of control, and again he enjoyed it in a twisted sort of way. After what had happened last night, he was beginning to figure out when Sarah's magic was being put to use. He thought of other moments in the past when Sarah had been particularly stubborn or defiant. He was starting to recognize the glazed over expression she often got when, he now knew, she was succumbing to her powers. He thought of all his past interactions with Sarah and noticed pattern after pattern after pattern. Yes there was no doubt in Jareth's mind that Sarah's magic was becoming more prevelant despite the fact she had no idea she possessed it.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Sarah appeared to gather enough of her wits to form a question. The words came out brokenly as her lungs heaved.

"What... are you doing... with my... JOURNAL?!" the last word was spoken with complete and utter contempt. Jareth almost winced at the sound of it, yet he was unable to stop himself from grinning.

Sarah, in a blind rage, made a grab for the wanted object. It was quite a silly move for her to make given her height compared to his, but Jareth could tell Sarah had taken complete leave of her senses and was now acting on impulse.

"Give it back, Jareth!" Sarah snarled through gritted teeth.

Jareth looked at the girl again, this time with surprise. Her face was twisted into an expression he had never seen before. It was almost demonic. Jareth noticed this with interest and perhaps a bit of concern for himself. It appeared she truly had lost her mind and was resorting to her basic instincts. Unfortunately these "basic" instincts of hers tended to bring out her magic. He tried to distract her.

"It's no use Sarah. The scripts are already written and ready for use-"

"Give. It. Back."

"Sarah," Jareth began in challenging tone, "Let's not forget our bargain. You agreed to perform a play for me and-"

Suddenly Sarah's face changed from rage to a much different expression. One that Jareth had been exposed to in its most raw form just two nights ago. A look that was completely predatory stole over Sarah's features. She had suddenly transformed into the temptress that had approached him in the dining hall before the ball. Jareth suppressed a shudder, recalling just how he had felt when she had last approached him thus. Without hesitation, she stalked up to Jareth and leaned her back into his body, inhaling deeply.

"Give it back, Jareth," Sarah breathed seductively.

Jareth froze. Now this was a new tactic. Sarah leaned her body up against his quite deliciously. He dared not move in such a vulnerable position. He swallowed thickly, forcing his hands to remain at his sides. But before long, he felt Sarah's magic coaxing him quite effectively to do something further. Jareth fought the urge to ravish this completely willing creature. In a sudden move he turned the girl around hoping to gain control of the situation. But Sarah did not object to this sudden change of position. In fact, she seemed delighted with the new arrangement. With an intensity that would have made a whore blush, Sarah pressed her hands up against his sides and ever so slowly brought them down to rest on his hips. Jareth almost fell over at this advance. She leaned in with a sigh and nearly brushed her sensuous lips to his ear.

"Come on Jareth... Give it to me..." she whispered.

Jareth tried not to dwell on the double meaning of that phrase. He knew that if he did not immediately remove himself from Sarah's grasp, he WOULD ravish her, consequences be damned. But he simply could not allow that to happen. He knew if her will was strong enough her magic would help her do anything to get what she wanted. He was frustrated by how easily Sarah seemed to manipulate him lately, and luckily his anger gave him strength. He harshly grasped Sarah's wandering hands and placed them firmly at her sides, extricating himself in the process.  
"Do not think I will so easily fall to your charms, Sarah." Jareth smiled, a bit out of breath.

With that, Sarah appeared to return to her normal self, shaking her head in confusion. Jareth took this opportunity to vanish the sought after object right before her eyes. A sound of protestation escaped Sarah's throat but Jareth interrupted her.

"Now listen to me, Sarah," Jareth stated severely, "I will take no more of these games you insist on playing. You agreed to perform this play for me in exchange for your freedom. Whether you feel you should have received clarification on the terms or not is not my concern. You have already agreed to our bargain and that is all that matters. You can do this the hard way or the easy way, though I strongly suggest the latter."

Jareth conjured up a script written in an elegant hand. Sarah, finally seeming to fully shake off the effects of her magic, was standing contrarily, her arms crossed about her chest. Sulking, she reached forward and ripped the script out of his hand, her lip curling in contempt.

"Now I will summon Curlique to escort you back to your room. I don't want you getting lost on your way back, or, for that matter, go poking about where you shouldn't be. I have a little business to attend to this afternoon and I hope that you take the opportunity to read through the script. We'll be rehearsing the first scene tomorrow morning."

After Curlique was summoned and Sarah was escorted back to her room, Sarah was left to contemplate all the strange things that had been happening to her and within her these past few days.

--

A/N Another long chapter for you guys :)

Ohhhh... it seems that Jareth still has a bit of cruelty left in his system. Let us hope that Sarah will get a chance to make him suffer ...

Thanks for reading -TheArtist


	19. Chapter 19

Jareth stalked back to his chambers. He knew he had to up the ante with Sarah, and soon. Her moments of magical power were becoming more difficult to resist and were happening more frequently. He had known when he brought her here, a place where magic was so easily accessible, that it would only be a matter of time before she became aware of her powers. He had been spending so much effort in getting time for his advances that he had forgotten this. Once she realized the potential within herself it was going to be much more difficult for his plan to be carried out.

After what had occurred last night Jareth was unsure of how to approach Sarah. Because of this he reverted to his old habits with her. Jareth had always found it difficult to remain neutral around the provoking girl and now he no longer tried to suppress it. He knew his plan of seducing Sarah was beginning to unravel. He had behaved abominably to her yesterday, and there was not a doubt in his mind that he had ruined any headway he may have made previously with the girl and today he had made no further progress. Yet because she had refused to comply to his wishes he found she deserved a bit of humility. A small voice in the back of his head told him that she had simply been defending herself, but Jareth refused to be taken in by it. He was the king. Whatever Sarah felt injustice towards should not be his problem. And there was yet another matter of concern for Jareth. He could not continue to seduce the girl if he could not trust himself. He had already wasted precious valuable time on his unplanned excursions with Sarah yet he continued to provoke the girl incessently. He knew he was floundering, waiting for an opportunity to present itself but he was at a loss as to how to proceed. So he simply went forward with what he had already planned, futiley hoping that somehow Sarah would succumb to him before he fell victim to her powers... seductive or otherwise.

Yes, things were becoming so very complicated with the girl. Jareth was a bit afraid of the changes she was eliciting in him and because of this he was managing to make a fine mess out of something that should have been straightforward and simple to accomplish.

Jareth went to his secret chamber and sealed the door behind him. The "business" he needed to attend to this afternoon was something that was long overdue. He went to his magic mirror and summoned Eldrich. After a moment's searching, his mirror found the goblin that had so recently been turned human. Jareth was not happy with what he saw.

Eldrich started and let out a cry of fear as his hands went up as if to surrender. Jareth knew he should have warned the man that he would appear as a holograph to him when summoned, but in a more lucid state perhaps Eldrich wouldn't have reacted quite so dramatically. From the moment Jareth laid eyes on the man he knew he was thoroughly intoxicated. After gaining a bit of composure Eldrich leaned forward precariously, staring at the holograph with his mouth agape. A seedy looking woman was either asleep or passed out on an equally seedy looking bed in the background. Loud music came from a metal contraption on the floor. Through pursed lips Jareth let out a sigh. It appeared the man had quickly taken advantage of his freedom. He wished he hadn't had to rely on him for help, but he knew he hadn't had any choice.

"Eldrich," Jareth addressed, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Upon hearing his name, something finally seemed to register with the man.

"Jareth!" he slurred, "What're you doin' here?"

Jareth pursed his lips.

"Eldrich, though I realize you are not completely present at the moment surely you have not forgotten our bargain already?"

The slovenly man only seemed confused at this question. Jareth put his hands on his hips trying to appear as imposing as possible despite his inconceivable distance from the man.

"The boy?!" Jareth nearly yelled.

Eldrich lifted a finger, stifling a belch.

"Ah yes. The boy. Well, yes, don't know where the little bugger ran off to... want me to get him for you?"

"Absolutely not!" Jareth reprimanded. The last thing he needed was for the boy to spot him, though he did feel a little relief knowing that at least the goblin had him in his possession.

"Where did you find him?" Jareth inquired, his anger slightly cooled.

"Ehhh, he was just wanderin' the streets when I ran into him. Kidnapping the little chit was difficult, he's a quick for a pipsqueak, but you know I don't like to reveal my secrets." Eldrich's eyes shifted in an almost comical manner given his drunken state. Hopefully the man would put this theory to good use with all people he met in New York. There was, of course, the whore in the bed, but Jareth knew she wouldn't cause any trouble.

"Well you make sure you hold onto him. I need you to be ready to bring him back here at any given time. You remember what to do when this occurs, correct?"

Eldrich gave a wave of his hand.

"Yeah, yeah, just gotta wish for the goblins to take the kid away. I got it, I got it..."

Jareth stared into the man's eyes to make certain Eldrich understood how imperitive this was despite his drunken state, then nodded, satisfied when the goblin returned his gaze steadily.

"But I gotta tell ya..." Eldrich said, his eyes suddenly misty, "That kid is somethin' else. I almost hate to give the little bugger up, you know what I mean? Seems we've developed an attachment..."

Jareth didn't know how to react to this news and therefore didn't. What did it matter anyhow? The child would be brought here regardless.

"Well, Eldrich, I am pleased that you have Toby. Please let it remain that way until you are notified. I will be checking on you periodically until that time comes. Good day."

Eldrich nodded almost somberly before the mirror turned back into it's normal reflective condition.

--

Sarah was laying on her bed in a comfy pair of silk pajamas and was looking blankly at the script Jareth had given her. She had been staring, appalled, at the title for some time now. The words 'Sarah's Regret' was written elegantly on the cover page. Sarah thought she might be sick. Seeing the title of the story combined with the knowledge that Jareth and herself were the only characters made Sarah queasy. What horrible things would she be subject to in this play? Unfortunately there was only one way to find out.

Hesitantly, Sarah flipped the cover page over and began reading the first scene. She read through the pages. She was shocked at first, then dismayed, then totally outraged. The first scene consisted of when she had first met the Goblin King. It started out almost verbatum what she had written four years ago, at least as far as she could remember. But towards the middle the words began to change. Innocent phrases she had written down so long ago were twisted. Actions that Sarah had no recollection of ever having committed began showing up. By the end of the first scene, Sarah's character had completely submitted to the Goblin King and was now begging him to take the child so she could travel through the Labyrinth. Filled with disgust, Sarah flung the script to the floor. She would never EVER beg the Goblin King for ANYTHING. Least of all to have her brother taken away from her! When she had been fifteen and had uttered those fateful words she hadn't meant it and Jareth knew it. She had immediately asked Jareth to have Toby back. If anything, she had begged NOT for her brother to be taken, not the other way around!

Sarah should have known that Jareth would have come up with a completely horrid play for her to perform. He loved to see her angry and was no doubt hoping Sarah would instantly give up on her performance. Most likely the twisted freak had summoned her here for his own sick amusement and was using the play as an excuse to keep her in the Underground. But she wouldn't give up that easily. She knew Jareth was a man of his word, and since she had stupidly made a pact with him, she had to follow it through to the end no matter how degrading it would be. The only thing that mattered to her was getting home. Feeling nauseous, Sarah picked the script back up, determined Jareth would not get the best of her. She began studying the lines and the italisized actions devoutly, though her heart pounded in anger the entire time. After reading through the first scene numerous times, Sarah flipped through the rest of the script, determined to discover what else Jareth intended to put her through.

The rest of the pages were blank.

Sarah fumed. Of course they would be! Sarah thought sarcastically. How could she have even thought otherwise? Lord, how this man infuriated her!

And yet it was not only the script that enflamed her temper. Sarah was still burnt up over what had happened between the two of them the previous night.

Jareth had completely thrown Sarah for a loop last night in the library. Just as she had told Jareth, she had almost believed that perhaps the two of them could make some amends. Their conversation had started out civil enough... and not only that the evening had taken a surprising turn at some point and had seemed to move into more... erotic terrain for a while. At the time she fervently had hoped that maybe for once they would be able to put their differences aside. But now it was pretty obvious to her that the "date" they had gone on had merely been another of Jareth's tricks, and that was not even taking into consideration the blowout Sarah had experienced shortly after the her provocative encounter with the man. Looking at the script Sarah felt a stab of betrayal and anger. She hated that she had been affected by Jareth's presence when he had stood so near to her and had moved aside her hair so gently. Sarah could still remember his quickly escalating breath against her bare back. Why had he done that to her then lashed out in anger? Sarah had been sure she had felt something from him but then he had completely disarmed her, demanding they leave the library immediately and maintaining an argument all the way back to her chambers. Sarah still seethed at his terminology: spoiled bitch. That was what he had called her. If he truly had experienced something then... how could he still be so cruel?

Because. Sarah thought grimly, finally convinced. He doesn't feel anything for you. He doesn't give a damn about you.

Sarah knew she was being completely irrational and she hated herself for her stupid emotions, but she had to suppress a sob at this thought.

Now completely distressed, Sarah remembered the oubliette. Hopefully her secret chamber would help her forget the ridiculous injustice of this world. Sarah moved aside the desk and flipped over the tapestry, desperate to feel the comforting presence she had felt yesterday within the oubliette's depths. After entering, Sarah turned around and made sure everything was back in place in her room. When she was sure no one would detect where she was she slammed and locked the small door. She collapsed onto the boulder and laid her head in her arms, finally succumbing to the tears that had been threatening her ever since Jareth had held her notebook up to her in triumph.

--

A/N Ohhh... very naughty, Jareth. Very naughty indeed :D And it appears Sarah has finally at least somewhat admitted having feelings towards Jareth :D

Thanks for reading -TheArtist


	20. Chapter 20

After Jareth finished with Eldrich, he went to his bedchamber. Immediately he sought out the little goblin Curlique. No doubt Sarah would be reading his script now, and he wanted to see what her reaction would be to the title and first scene of the play. Certainly the goblin would not have left directly after dropping Sarah off. With this in mind, Jareth peered through the little goblin's eyes, and was annoyed to discover Sarah was no where in sight. Curlique was already in her own private quarters holding a tea party for a stuffed rabbit that was apparantly named Minkus. Aggressively, Jareth exited her mind thinking about how he should have stressed that Curlique remain with Sarah at all times. That should be no chore. Obviously the goblin had time on her hands, Jareth thought with a strange combination of amusement and annoyance.

He severely wanted to see what Sarah's reaction to the play was. If he didn't do something soon, he would no doubt miss the whole experience. It seemed a silly thing, really, but he had become increasingly frustrated ever since the ball and he felt he needed a stress release of some form. And what better form of stress release than Sarah's dismay? But for some reason the idea didn't make him feel as gleeful as it should have. In fact, he disgracefully felt a bit guilty, thinking of how terrified she had been of him the other night. But he had already made up his mind on the matter and therefore pushed those feelings aside. He had been looking forward to this all day and he wasn't about to miss his chance.

Without really thinking it through, Jareth left his room and sauntered through the tunnel to view Sarah through the one way mirror. In the back of his mind, the irritating voice returned, warning him against this rash action, but again he ignored it. He pressed his hands against the pane of glass. Again, he felt rather ridiculous in this position, but the feeling did not deter him. He peered through the glass.

To say that he was shocked to see that her room was empty would be an understatement. He took a moment to look further, staving off the immediate reaction of panic, making sure he hadn't made an error. But from where he had placed the mirror, there were no corners he could miss from his point of view, and the door to the water closet was wide open. Jareth's heart began to pound, and he heard a ringing in his ears. How could she be gone? Frantically he pushed on the glass, then, feeling foolish, remembered he had placed a magical seal on it so Sarah wouldn't discover his secret or break the mirror. He could unravel the spell but that would take far longer than simply arriving there the traditional way. Soon, his panic turned to anger. That manipulative harpy had better not have somehow run away again. He didn't know how it was possible, but it was the only explanation. He knew she was quite reactionary and tended to act before she thought. Exiting the tunnel and entering his bedchamber, Jareth sought out Sarah with his mind, determined to find her and put her back immediately. What he discovered completely stunned him.

She was off the charts. His charts, more specifically. He couldn't find her. Desperate, he tried again, wondering for the second time that day if he had made an error, but to no avail. It appeared as if she was no longer in the Underground.

Jareth's heart began pounding again as he paced. How could that possibly be? How could she not be anywhere in the Underground? Suddenly a thought came to him that wrung his heart.

What if she had somehow managed to get back home?

Sarah possessed magic, therefore Jareth knew it was possible. And with that thought he despaired, and the panic returned. It had taken him four years to get hold of Sarah. If she had somehow gotten back to New York he would not be able to retrieve her again for centuries, if ever. Jareth rarely admitted that he had feelings for the girl, but now in his hour of need, he hated the idea of Sarah gone. And not only because he needed her to restore his kingdom. Deep down, he knew he needed her to restore... something else.

And now that she had discovered her powers there was no way he could ever trick her into coming back here again.

If. Jareth had to remind himsef. IF she had discovered her powers. Jareth tried to rationalize. He would physically search every place he knew of in the castle and Underground before he would completely believe that had happened. And the first place to search would be her room.

Now completely distraught, Jareth quickly exited his chamber and burst through Sarah's door unannounced.  
He hadn't been entirely certain of what he would discover, if anything, but he certainly wasn't prepared for what he did.

Sarah, who had been sitting on her bed, shot up at Jareth's obtrusive entrance. She appreared to immediately gain composure and was soon standing with her hands on her hips glaring at him.

"Don't you even have the decency to knock?" Sarah scolded, annoyed.

Before she could take another breath to continue her no doubt long-winded speech, Jareth was across the room. He grabbed her by the shoulders and plundered her mouth in a violent kiss. Faintly, he heard a cry of shock escape Sarah's lips at his aggressiveness. The small sound did nothing but encourage him. He wrapped his arms fully around her figure, pulling her in until their bodies were flush. He opened his mouth, daring to indulge in what Sarah had to offer. She tasted of dreamscapes and broken hearts. Through this one kiss Jareth divulged all his anxiety, hurt, betrayal, and anger.

But she hadn't left, a comforting thought whispered sweetly in his ear. She hadn't left.

Sarah's lips were soft and completely malleable to his onslaught. In Jareth's darkest and most secret dreams he had never imagined she would feel so good. He brought her in tighter and experienced a leap in his heart and in his loins when she finally began to kiss him back. He had wanted this... he had wanted this for so long.  
But when that thought finally registered, Jareth was forced to remember why Sarah was here in the first place, and why he was in her arms at this very moment. Suddenly filled with anger, Jareth pushed her away, not even noticing that Sarah's hands had been about to return his embrace.

"Where were you?" his whisper belying how furious he was.

His question was met with shocked silence. Jareth tried to ignore the look of confusion and desire in Sarah's eyes.

"Where WERE YOU?!" he bellowed.

Sarah blinked, completely offended with this treatment. She clenched her fists at her sides.

"Where do you think I was?!" she yelled. "I was in my room! The door is sealed! Didn't we already have this discussion?!"

"That's not possible." Jareth's voice was back to a whisper.

"What do you mean it's not possible?" Sarah's voice shook.

Now it was Sarah's turn to be met with silence.

"What do you mean it's not possible, Jareth?" Sarah's voice was low with sudden realization, "Have you been spying on me?"

Jareth whipped around, "Ah, so you admit to leaving?"

Sarah paused again, confused.

"What are you talking about? How could I have left?"

"I have reason to believe-"

"Oh, you do, do you?" Sarah interrupted. "How do you think I left? Explain that to me, your royal highness!"

Jareth wanted to prove to her how he knew, if only to spite the little temptress, but he knew he couldn't. It would only prove, to her mind, his weakness. And maybe she would be right. Perhaps his secret viewings of Sarah should account for a weakness. But he would be damned if he ever let Sarah tell him that. He couldn't let her discover any of his secrets, no matter how seemingly fanciful. It was far too dangerous.

Sarah, who had been watching him with increasing fury, found her opening. She pointed to the door.

"Get out of my room!" she yelled.

Jareth felt the immediate inclination to do what she said. He was becoming more aware to Sarah's magic, and believed that when she felt high emotion her magic was at its strongest. Jareth felt it repel him out of the room, and he acknowledged it, knowing there was little more to be said. He quickly left the room sealing the door behind him.

He knew that now he was going to have more troubles than ever regarding Sarah. He could hardly sift through his own confusing emotions. No doubt Sarah's inner turmoil would be worse than his. That kiss had been carried through on complete impulse, as were his words, and Jareth knew he had just made a mess out of an already hopelessly tangled knot. He hardly knew why he had made such a rash decision in kissing her, and on top of that he didn't know why Sarah had, magically and physically, seemed to disappear for awhile.

But he was certain he knew of one thing. Sarah had been pretty upset when he had so abruptly broken off their kiss. Apparantly the old adage was true: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

--

True to what Jareth suspected, Sarah's mind was in a turmoil. Before Jareth's rather startling appearance she had been nicely wound down from the trip to her personal oubliette, yet now she felt just as bad, if not worse, than before she had gone down there. The ridiculous accusations Jareth made about her leaving her room only proved what she had suspected all along: that Jareth was somehow spying on her. The thought alarmed her. Sarah thought about how many times she had changed in the center of her room instead of taking the more discreet route of changing in the water closet. She thought, with increasing mortification, of her first night here when she had slept totally nude. What had he witnessed? She should be demanding some sort of compensation for this transgression, shouldn't she?

But as much as she hated to admit it, she knew she would do nothing of the sort. She was frightened that Jareth had been spying on her... and yet... she was also strangely excited. Sarah didn't know how this could be possible. The man was a perverted bastard and she shouldn't stand for it! But... then again... there had been that... kiss.

She couldn't believe Jareth had kissed her. Especially since she had so recently convinced herself that Jareth had no feelings for her whatsoever. Even though she had thought a kiss was imminent a couple of times, she had never truly believed he would do such a thing to her. Not only was it something she had never expected, the kiss itself had come completely out of the blue. When she had tried, rather futiley that day to seduce him into giving her back her notebook he had not seemed affected by her, then next thing she knew he was practically leaping at her, kissing her as a man dying of a thirst he couldn't quench.

Sarah pressed her fingertips to her lips. They were still swollen from his treatment. She remembered vividly what he had felt like... what he had... tasted like. Despite the suddenness of the kiss she had been immediately captivated, and in the instant he had pulled away, she had realized she wanted more.

Which was the stupidest thing she could ever want, Sarah thought, annoyed with herself. This man was clearly toying with her emotions and she knew she had to nip this in the bud. If ever he approached her in such a way again SHE, not he, would be the first to break away. And then she would administer a sharp slap to the cheek. Perhaps that would dissuade him.

Firmly making up her mind on how to feel towards the situation, Sarah put the topic to rest. She needed to concentrate on more important things. Like how much she was dreading rehearsal tomorrow morning.

But somehow sensate images of Jareth's burning gaze and violent kiss kept creeping, unbidden, into her thoughts.

--

A/N Eh heheheh... I know what you're all thinking... FINALLY A KISS!! XP Okay, maybe not, but anyway... Finally 20 chapters in and Sarah experiences her first kiss with Jareth. Too bad it left a bitter taste in her mouth XP

And I'm sure you've all realized by now that this is going to go far beyond the 20 chapters I had estimated earlier -sighs- There is just no good way to rush a romance between Jareth and Sarah while still remaining true to their characters (at least in my view)

Thanks for reading -TheArtist


	21. Chapter 21

Jareth waited on the stage. Sarah should be arriving at any moment. He had made a grievous error in judgement last night and he was anxious to repair the damage he had done. Though the kiss had been... sinfully delicious, Jareth had to constantly remind himself that this was his kingdom that was on the line. If he faltered now, there could be no hope for it.

He was beginning to realize that their arguments always tended to follow a vicious pattern: Sarah would defy him which would inevitably lead to a counter attack. In the past, the argument would have merely ended once Jareth had bested her. But now that Sarah's magic had been reawakened, Jareth guessed, with the help of a certain evening gown, the argument would reach a pinnacle and Sarah would be so strung out that small portions of her magic would be released. Sarah still didn't know she possessed magical qualities. She very well couldn't control that which she didn't know existed. And Sarah's magic was quite strong so he naturally found it difficult to elude. And when her powers came into the picture was when his emotions tended to rise.

Which simply wouldn't do.

He couldn't begin to imagine the amount of destruction he had caused in his actions yesterday. Ever since the ball it had been getting more and more difficult for him to withstand her... and her powers. If something didn't change soon, his kingdom was forfeit.

As for Sarah... well, hopefully for his sake today she would be a bit more compliant. The scene he had written should garner Sarah's humility, and if he was gentle on her maybe she would be more susceptible to his charms. Perhaps giving her a reprieve would lessen the urge to goad her into an argument. Jareth sighed to himself. He certainly hoped so.

But upon seeing Sarah fairly stomping down the aisle with Curlique in tow, Jareth's somber expression turned to that of amusement. She must have been just as put out as he had thought she would be after their argument last night. Well, perhaps he wouldn't be too gentle on her. After all, he wanted to keep her on her toes. She really was so downright stubborn all the time. Too stubborn, in his opinion. Yes, he needed her to be much more docile for his plan to succeed.

"Curlique." Jareth barked. "Into the lightbooth until you're needed."

Curlique looked up with frightened eyes, then, clutching her script in her small hands, scurried back up the aisle and into the lightbooth. Sarah stopped her descent and glared at Jareth, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Why do you have to be such an ass?"

Jareth was surprised for a moment. He'd never heard Sarah speak in such a disrespectful tone before. Jareth inhaled a breath for control, then moved his hand in a come hither gesture.

"Come here, Sarah."

Sarah crossed her arms, her usual defiant expression on her face. She stepped up the stairs, but did everything in her power to let Jareth know she wasn't happy about it. She approached him, not even looking at him anymore.

"Such language from a young lady," Jareth shook his head in disapproval, "It is something that I simply cannot abide."

"Well luckily, it doesn't really matter what you think of me," Sarah countered.

Jareth tsked.

"I also will not tolerate defiance," Jareth put his arm around the girl, gripping her shoulder when she tried to shrug him off, "Now what could be causing this tantrum, hmm? Was it our argument yesterday? Or perhaps, it was my kiss. Did it not meet your desired standards?"

Sarah's eyes widened in anger, amazed that he had even mentioned what had happened yesterday. Then she pulled away, finally able to break his grasp.

"You are one twisted bastard," Sarah spat, shaking the script in front of Jareth. "How can you expect me to perform something this... this..."

"Ah, now I see... You're upset about the play. Perhaps you find my script a bit..." Jareth smiled, "...humiliating...?"

"You sadistic pri-"

"Sarah," Jareth interrupted, now a bit impatient, "You'll perform that script because you told me you would. I feel as if we've discussed this countless times. Now let us carry on."

Sarah, finally appearing a bit defeated, sighed and flipped over the cover page.

"Fine. Let's get this thing over with."

Jareth smirked. "Now that attitude is much more agreeable."

Jareth saw Sarah curl her lip, but she remained quiet.

About a half hour of the rehearsal went by without a glitch. At least Sarah had kept her sighs and snorts of derision to a minimum. But once they started to move into the heart of the scene, Sarah became much more reluctant. It was obvious she was not pleased at how her character was being represented. Not that she was supposed to have been, Jareth mused. He had made her character with the distinct notion of dressing the girl down a bit. Although the Goblin King was considered by many to be arrogant, and rightly so, Sarah also had a certain air about her... like she deserved special treatment. It was a quality in Sarah that Jareth longed to stifle. In his opinion, she needed to hop off that high horse of hers and face the facts. HE was the king in this world, and she... she was an insignificant speck in his eye. One that had unfortunatley been irritating him of late. Now granted, the girl could be of complete significance to him, but that would only apply once she complied to his final wish of restoring the Goblin City.

But now, it appeared Sarah could no longer bear the injustice of the part she played. She balked at a particularly self deprecating line, and looked up at the Goblin King, hoping to placate him with her pleading tone.

"Do I really have to say this?" Sarah gestured to the line in question as Jareth leaned over to read what she found so degrading.

It was a perfectly wicked phrase. Jareth remembered feeling distinct pleasure having written it. There was no way he would allow Sarah to forego it.

"I'm sorry, Sarah, but that particular line happens to be one of my favorites."

"Please, Jareth, it's completely embarrassing..."

"Read it, Sarah."

"Jareth, no one is going to believe this bullshit-!"

"Read it!"

Sarah's hands dropped in submission, but Jareth could tell she was fuming. Refusing to look up, Sarah read the hated line through gritted teeth. Jareth held a hand to his ear, mocking her.

"I don't believe I heard that, Sarah. Read louder."

Sarah shot him a look of contempt that Jareth, in good humor, ignored. Jaw thrust forward, Sarah repeated the line in a stilted manner, clearly outraged.

"But Jareth," Sarah stated in an automoton voice, "How can you be so cruel? I am so desperately enthralled with the Labyrinth. Traversing the maze has been my life-long dream. How can you deny me such a pleasure? And not only that, I have come to realize something. Since I have met you, my feelings have changed. Though I still wish to traverse the Labyrinth, my deepest desire now, is you." Sarah paused, seeming to fight against a wave of nausea, "Please. You can keep the child. I just want to be near you. Let me fear you, love you and do as you say. All I really want now is to..."

Jareth gave Sarah a look that showed he would wait all day for her to finish the line if necessary.

"...please you..." Sarah finished nearly choking.

"Project, Sarah!" Jareth cajoled.

"PLEASE YOU!" Sarah cried.

Jareth smiled, shaking his head, then continued with his dialogue. He gazed at her with a glint in his eye and a half-smile upon his lips.

"I confess, Sarah, that is precisely what I was hoping for. But I'm afraid that we must maintain precedence. Although I would gladly do as you wish I am not able to comply, satisfying as it would be."

Jareth paused as Sarah rolled her eyes. He wanted her undivided attention for this next line. Hearing him pause, Sarah glanced up at him, then stopped, staring. She was completely fascinated with how intense he had suddenly become.

"But I can promise you this..." Jareth murmured, looking straight into her eyes. He needed her to be completely captivated by his words. It was time to put all his carefully planned tactics to the test. But just as he was about to move forward with carefully calculated steps, Jareth second guessed himself.

There was something in Sarah's wide eyes that gave him pause. He remembered, suddenly, the emotions Sarah had brought forth in him so strongly yesterday. With a surge of energy he again experienced what he had felt at the time. He was struck by how this mere girl made him feel so... alive. He felt an incredible sense of excitement and strangely, peace that she was still here. Jareth knew he was quickly sliding down a dangerous descent and he contemplated for the first time that perhaps it was only a matter of time before he became the vulnerable Goblin King he had been just before Sarah had defeated him. For just this one time Jareth gave into the wave of emotions that pummeled him and continued his line, his breath rasping in his throat. Though he had originally written the line as an opportunity to seduce Sarah, as he recited it, he knew that as much as he wanted to deny it, he spoke truthfully of how he had felt those four years ago.

"After you complete the terrors of the Labyrinth, if you still feel as strongly as you do now, then I shall grant you your wishes. I must admit Sarah... I have desired you the moment I set eyes on you. But I dare not give into you. You must conquer this maze as testament to your faith in me. If you follow me into the Labyrinth, and find the child in time, I will completely give in to your fantasies. That is how you shall please me, Sarah, by willingly giving yourself to me. Only then will you be allowed to remain here in the Underground... with me"  
Upon saying these words, Jareth finally admitted to himself that although it was partially true he had originally given Sarah powers so that he could capture her brother, it was not entirely so. Somewhere hidden in the deepest of thoughts he only acknowledged in the darkest of hours, he knew he had also given Sarah powers in the hopes she would give herself to him. Knowing how Sarah had despised her world and had so easily summoned him, he had thought... maybe even hoped... in the back of his mind... that perhaps Sarah had wanted him too... that perhaps... she had felt the same way.

After she had destroyed him, out of necessity, he had shut out his heart. It had been quite clear to him at the time that he must have been wrong about her. But now, he felt his resolve wavering. There had been moments recently that he had felt that Sarah was truly drawn to him. He had been trying desperately to ignore these moments, knowing they would only lead him to all-too familiar failure. But with his recent kiss and her obvious anger at having it ended abruptly, Jareth had to wonder. Not to mention how she had initially reacted to his brief attentions in the library. Perhaps Sarah did feel something after all. And though Sarah had confessed to Curlique that what had happened at the ball had been an act, even at that occasion Jareth had been convinced of her attraction upon recalling all that had happened between them once the enchantment was lifted.

And now, was it Jareth's imagination, or had Sarah moved closer to him throughout his monologue? Right now in his weakened state, he didn't dare believe he saw what he thought he did in Sarah's eyes. But he thought he noted a mixture of want and... disbelief. Was it possible that she understood now, if only a little, how he had felt when she had denied him four years ago? Sarah reached out and tentatively rested her hand on his arm, then moved up to his face and, very hesitantly, ran her finger along his jawline with an expression of wonder and sorrow. Jareth closed his eyes, hardly able to believe that Sarah, his defiant little adversary, was willingly touching him. He leaned into her caress and moved forward slightly. He wanted to make her forget how violently he had kissed her before. Ever so slowly, Jareth leaned his head down, about to pull her firmly into his embrace.

"Is... is there a blackout here, your Highness?" came a tentative voice from across the theater. "I-it's the... end of the scene now..."

Jareth, suddenly aware of his surroundings, pulled away. Sarah looked away in disappointment. Angry the goblin had interrupted what could have been a turning point for the two enemies, Jareth whipped around.

"Of course there's a blackout, you ignorant creature!" the Goblin King growled. He turned to Sarah with a slight bow then exited the stage.

"Rehearsal is concluded," he said with a wave of his hand.

--

A/N And hence the title Breaking Barriers XP

Thanks for reading -TheArtist


	22. Chapter 22

The rest of the week's rehearsals went forth without consequence. Sarah finally accepted, albeit begrudgingly, her role in the play as a mindless, Jareth-worshipping plaything. By the time Sarah had reached Scene Six her character had thanked the Goblin King profusely for saving her from The Cleaners, the oubliette and various other Labyrinth endangerments, had begged numerous times for Jareth's affections and had already traveled through most of the maze (the details of her traveling were however, conspicuously missing.) In fact, Sarah finally understood just how different this play was from her actual experience. To her, it was quite quickly becoming the most sickeningly romantic bit of dribble she had ever had the misfortune of reading. Sarah wondered how the neighboring kingdoms would react to this rather obsene story, but then again, maybe she was taking too many things for granted. Perhaps everyone in the Underground enjoyed the same sort of twisted humor that Jareth apparantly enjoyed. Things were not always what they seemed in this place, as Sarah had been pointed out before. But frankly, Sarah thought the whole thing was getting a bit carried away. In fact, Sarah had the distinct impression that Jareth had written this play simply to aggravate her more than anything else. Each night after rehearsal a new scene would appear in the scipt. Sarah would lay on her bed, open her script, and read what new, asenine thing her character would be doing. She didn't like how she was being portrayed, but she no longer actively tried to make things difficult. She finally came to a sort of understanding that if she did, she was only hindering herself.

Yet, that was not the only reason she was being so accommodating. There was another, more complicated reason for her actions, or lack thereof. Ever since the first rehearsal, the Goblin King had been strangely... quiet. He had not threatened her or embarrassed her in any way. In fact, other than reciting his lines he hardly spoke to her at all. And not only that, he seemed... absent, as if he was removed from his body. She'd had to repeat a line numerous times the other day before Jareth finally continued with the scene, blinking as if awaking from a dream, yet still sounding distant. Sarah found this very disconcerting. It wasn't like Jareth to shut down like this. At first, she had been ecstatic at the Goblin King's changes. She had finally felt like she could relax around him a bit. But as the days went by Sarah began to wonder what was wrong with him and would have gladly engaged in an argument if only to relieve her utter boredom. Unfortunately there was nothing for her to argue about. Yet she was becoming increasingly annoyed by his behavior.

And not only had they stopped arguing, but the moment they had shared during that first rehearsal had never been repeated. She could have sworn there had been a sort of... exchange of understanding. But now, Sarah began to think that maybe it had been her imagination. Maybe there hadn't really been anything there after all.

There was one upside to Jareth's mental absence, despite the obvious. Now that the Goblin King no longer seemed to take enjoyment out of Sarah's temper and embarrassment she was taking full advantage of his non-presence. Sarah had not so easily forgotten the arguments they had had not a week ago and she still wanted to find out just exactly how Jareth had been spying on her all this time even if she was too afraid to ask him about it outright. Of course, Sarah's immediate idea was that his crystals were somehow behind it. Although Jareth had always hinted around the fact that they were simply her dreams made manifest Sarah somehow thought that this could not be entirely so. She remembered with stunning clarity the first moment she had set eyes on the Goblin King.

"I've brought you a gift," the Goblin King held out an elegant hand as a crystal materialized from seemingly nowhere. "What is it?" Sarah questioned hesitantly.  
"It's a crystal, nothing more." Sarah watched in a fascination bordering on horror as the Goblin King weaved the crystal around and around in his hands, creating a sort of dance, "But if you turn it this way, it will show you your dreams"  
Jareth regarded Sarah with a hint of amusement and challenge in his eyes. The crystal continued its magical dance within the Goblin King's hands.  
"But this is not a gift for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby"  
The dancing stopped, and Jareth offered her the crystal, holding the beautiful object before her.  
"Do you want it"  
Sarah silently communicated her answer.  
Jareth withdrew the crystal with perhaps a bit of disappointment reflected on his features.  
"Then forget the baby."

Jareth had said that if she turned the crystal a certain way it would show her her dreams. But... what if she turned it a different way? Sarah had to believe that the orbs were more than simply crystals. In fact, something about them seemed extraordinarily familiar to her.

Finally, Sarah realized why she felt they were more than what Jareth let on and remembered what they reminded her of.

His "crystals" were, literally, balls made of crystal. Crystal balls. Didn't gypsies and fortune tellers use crystal balls as a way of seeing things they normally wouldn't be able to? Sarah thought with increasing excitement, certain she had discovered something important. But wait, Sarah thought, thinking further. Crystal balls could not be quite it. When Jareth had confronted her about leaving, Sarah was sure he was referring to when she had been in the oubliette. Therefore what he had witnessed had been instantaneous. Crystal balls only tended to display the future, from what little Sarah knew of the subject. Sarah wasn't exactly an expert on divination. Yet, although they might not be her answer, she was sure they yielded some sort of magical prowess other than her dreams. But what WAS Jareth using to spy on her? There had to be something else Jareth was using to discover things about her. Wasn't there something else that was used to view things exactly as they happened? She knew she was forgetting something...

With a jolt Sarah thought of the mirror in the classic fairy tale Snow White. In most retellings of the story the mirror had served that precise purpose. Immediately Sarah glanced at her mirror with a feeling of trepidation. Could it be possible Jareth was viewing her through her mirror? After all, his bedchambers WERE directly behind it, though there was a bit of a gap. Was Jareth using it to spy on her?

Sarah looked at the glass again, hoping her movements weren't too obvious. What if he was watching her at this very moment?

Sarah thought quickly. Her immediate inclination was to grab a blanket and throw it over the mirror. That'd teach the bastard. But she knew she couldn't act out on any rash decisions. With that thought in mind Sarah forced herself to think through the possible consequences of doing such a thing. After she took the time to think it through, Sarah realized that acting on such a whim would definitely get her into trouble with Jareth. If she simply covered it with a blanket he would no doubt come bursting in her room in an instant and easily remove it. Though she was sure he wished to keep his viewing of her secret, she didn't doubt that he would do such a thing. He would probably just restore the mirror back to its original condition and discover some other way of spying on her. Sarah had the sense to realize that she needed to keep this notion of Jareth somehow watching her a secret. She hoped that after her initial query towards Jareth on the subject he had forgotten all about it.

No, she would not cover her mirror. She would just have to avoid it at all costs. She would change solely in her water closet from now on. Jareth surely couldn't confront her about something like that.

But what of her beloved oubliette? Sarah wondered. What if Jareth saw her enter it?

Well, she didn't really have an answer for that. She would just have to cross that bridge if and when she came to it. Sarah knew she had no other choice. Her oubliette was the only place where she knew, somehow deep in her gut, that she was safe from Jareth's prying eyes. She would use the chamber for all her personal affairs and would just have to take the chance that Jareth wouldn't discover when she was gone. Sarah realized she had been extremely lucky that the first time Jareth had thought she was missing she had come back up to her bedroom in the nick of time. Sarah knew that if he hadn't found her, the entire kingdom would be in an uproar by now. But Jareth's intrusion was yet another topic of concern for Sarah.

She couldn't quite understand why Jareth had even bothered to come into her room. Why hadn't Jareth simply used his magic to discover her whereabouts? She knew that Jareth had to have some way of knowing where she was. That had been extremely apparant during her traversing of the Labyrinth and even more obvious when she had been duped into thinking he was her beloved friend, Hoggle. Jareth had appeared quite panic-stricken when he first burst into Sarah's room, as if he had thought she had somehow left for good.

Sarah knew she must have been in the oubliette during the time Jareth had tried to seek her out. But how he hadn't discovered her right then confused her. Perhaps what she had originally felt about the oubliette was true. Perhaps she truly was secure in the dwelling. She didn't know how that could be possible, but it was the only explanation Sarah could come up with. At this intriguing thought, Sarah again thought of the odd coincidence of her discovering the oubliette's existence precisely one day after she had wished with all her heart for such a secluded place. Sarah felt an uneasiness in her stomach. What was she suggesting? That... that she possibly...?

Sarah dared not contemplate the enormity of the situation.

Why, if what Sarah was thinking was true then she certainly was implying that she had somehow conjured up the place herself, which she knew was impossible. Unless...

Sarah thought back to the little red book she owned of the play the Labyrinth. If the book had any merit whatsoever it implied that the Goblin King had given her certain powers.

Sarah found this very difficult to believe however, so she considered it as food for thought, and did not linger on the idea. She would need a considerable amount of evidence before she could even start to believe something so farfetched.

And as for those crystals... Sarah truly desired to uncover their secrets. She knew that in doing so she would undoubtedly gain a huge advantage over Jareth. If she could find a way to overcome him perhaps she wouldn't even have to perform the ridiculous play. Though she felt some misgivings for deserting the Goblin King while he was acting so strangely, and especially after what she had thought had been a moment of understanding, Sarah reminded herself of all she had been through with the man. And maybe if Sarah broached the subject just right, she would be able to coax Curlique into helping her. Sarah couldn't do very much on her own right now, given her room situation. She wouldn't ask the goblin much, Sarah didn't want to scare her and certainly didn't want her put in danger, but perhaps Sarah could just let it be known to Curlique that if she ever saw anything suspicious or came upon an opportunity to learn more about the crystals that she take it. After all, the goblin was exceedingly clever.

And if that wasn't enough to preoccupy Sarah's thoughts, she had one more plan she wished to set into motion a.s.a.p.

Sarah was sick and tired of being cooped up in her room day after day. She didn't know how she could ever accomplish such a feat, but somehow she needed to find a way out of her room.

A/N Hmm... Sarah is beginning to get an inkling that she may have magical powers... or is at least trying to better her situation with the possible usage of Jareth's magic. And what could be up with Jareth?

Sorry it's taken so long to update... grr... stupid new job ):

Thanks for reading -TheArtist


End file.
